Sensitive Pornograph
by Shui-chan
Summary: "Aquella manifestación de sometimiento era la síntesis de nuestra vida, de nuestro amor. Yo cumplía tus caprichos, completamente encantado de cumplirlos" /UCHIHACEST/ItaDei/SasoDei/ItaSaso/NejiSasu
1. Capítulo I

**Este fic se sitúa en un mundo "paralelo", donde Sasuke va al secundario e Itachi a la Universidad. Tienen 16 y 21 años respectivamente. **

**He hecho participar a ciertos personajes de Naruto, pero sólo he utilizado sus nombres. Las relaciones entre los personajes de ninguna manera representan las mostradas en el anime Naruto o Naruto Shippuden.**

...*...

Estaba buscando tus llaves, había olvidado las propias en la casa de Naruto. Tu habitación era un desastre... ¿cómo es que convives con este desorden? Tu ropa regada sobre la cama, la laptop abierta sobre tu escritorio, al lado un vaso de coca medio lleno. Creo que también había caramelos y sus envoltorios. Te oí cantar desde la ducha ¿marilyn manson?

—_sweet dreams are made of this_... —No tienes vergüenza, Itachi... Se me hace tarde ¿dónde escondes las llaves? Busqué dentro de uno de tus pantalones, tampoco. —_some of them want to use you_... —Esa frase... Itachi, ya para. Una imagen de ti vendando mis ojos me abstrajo unos segundos —_some of them want to abuse you_... —¿estás acaso, haciéndolo a propósito? No es hoy tu descaro. No es que pueda ocultarlo. Esa sonrisa de satisfacción cuando notas que he perdido mi vista en tu cuello. —_Some of them want to be abused _—Otra vez, una imagen de ti arrodillado frente a mí me consumió. No puedo pensar, no mientras tú estás cerca... ¡Por dios, Itachi! Ya para de cantar... Esa voz, esa voz condenadamente sexy me retuerce las entrañas de deseo. Lo haces porque sabes que estoy en tu habitación, sabes que estoy oyéndote. Me agaché para mirar debajo de tu cama ¿dónde más buscar? Debajo de una caja hallé unas revistas, las arrojé lejos. Seguía sin hallar tus llaves. Me paré y miré la puerta del baño. —_everybody is looking for something _—otra vez repetiste la misma secuencia de la canción. Al bajar la vista encontré las revistas ¿manga? Tomé una, era obvio que iba a llegar tarde ¿para qué continuar luchando? Al acercarlas pude reconocer la portada ¿hombres... con hombres? No pude resistirlo, tuve que abrir y mirar más. "_Sensitive Pornograph_" se llamaba, lo recuerdo. Contuve la respiración, jamás había visto nada igual. Era demasiado obsceno... y era demasiado lo que me atraía. Sin darme cuenta estaba sentado sobre tu cama leyendo. Aki, el personaje, era perfecto... y el sexo, era... tan explícito. Devoré las páginas en pocos minutos; me fue imposible notar que me estabas observando. No, no noté que habías dejado de cantar... la belleza de Aki me había consumido. —Veo que has encontrado mi pequeña colección, hermano —Salté de la cama y quedé pasmado. —¿Te ha gustado? —no pude emitir palabra, y de todas formas era innecesario, mi cuerpo te había contestado por mí: tenía una gran erección. —Debería darte vergüenza.

—¡n-no! ¡no es lo que piensas! —argullé, acercándome a ti y gesticulando exageradamente.

—¿no es que te haya gustado aquel manga que has leído tan ávidamente?

—¡para nada! ¡fue asqueroso! —reíste en mi rostro. Y fue en ese momento que noté que tenías sólo una toalla, vagamente sujetada. No pude evitarlo, miré. Creo que lo notaste, y volviste a reir. Siempre fuiste así de sádico conmigo, siempre te agradó hacerme sentir inferior, débil. Nunca pude superarte en nada, y creo que aquel poder que ejercías -_**ejerces**_- sobre mí, es una de las cosas que disfruto más. Nuevamente, esa imagen de ti vendándome los ojos me recorrió el cuerpo como un escalofrío. Casi disfruté aquel pudor.

—veo ¿estabas buscando algo más, o sólo pornografía homosexual? —volviste a reir y comenzaste a buscar ropa. Quise quedarme hasta que tuvieras que quitarte la toalla. Era algo que no recordaba haber visto: a ti desnudo.

—tus llaves —dije, tímidamente. Me miraste a los ojos.

—¿para qué?

—debo ir a clases, tendría que haber ido hace rato ya.

—veo, toma —quitaste las llaves de un bolso y me las arrojaste. —Buena suerte, hermanito —dijiste, secamente; invitándome a salir de la habitación. Supe que lo habías hecho para que no te viera desnudo, y no porque no quisieras, sino porque te resultaba más satisfactorio negarme algo que yo deseaba. Obedecí, a mí también me resultaba divertido aquel juego. De mala gana, pero siempre te obedecía. Sé perfectamente que te gusta mi rebeldía. —Cierra la puerta, Sasuke —dijiste, y mientras la cerraba, por una pequeña rendija logré ver que te habías desnudado. A propósito, lo habías hecho a propósito. A fin de cuentas, no me dejaste ver nada. Sonreí por dentro.

...*...

Estaba en clase de matemática, y pensaba en ti. En clase de historia, y pensaba en ti. En clase de literatura, y pensaba en ti. Eres como un narcótico, y yo un demente adicto. Eras un pecado tan caprichoso y prohibido que te me negabas intencionalmente. El peor y el más delicioso de los pecados que puediera imaginar. En ese momento no veía más que mi propio anhelo, no concebía lo _**terrible**_ de estar caliente con mi hermano. No quería.

Miraba el reloj a cada rato, esperando llegar a casa y encontrarte. Eso era lo peor, ni siquiera te importaba someterme frente a mamá. No te importaba nada más que demostrarme tu poder, me mirabas y podía leer en tus ojos "sí, haré de ti _lo_ que más me plazca, _donde_ más me plazca, _cuando_ más me plazca, _como_ más me plazca". Me fascinabas. Me fascinas.

Estaba enloquecido pensando en _Sensitive Pornograph_. La excitación me hervía la sangre, y tuve que atribuírselo al manga que accidentalmente leí. Encontrar ese manga había significado descubrir un lado de ti que me era cercano. Te gustaban los hombres. Yo soy un hombre. Era estar un paso más cerca de ti. Siempre fuiste muy delicado, y siempre me coqueteaste, no era extraño enterarme de esta fantasía tuya.

Cuando por fin terminó el día me dolía la cabeza de pensar en ti. Estaba exhausto. Y estaba ansioso. Hoy sería un día distinto, podía sentirlo. Iba a ser distinto ya que por fin sabía que te gustaban los hombres. Ya no era sólo un juego pueril, era verdad.

Como de costumbre, salí rodeado de chicas. ¿Cómo suponían que podía prestarles atención si en casa me estaba esperando _**Itachi**_? Eran lindas, pero no eran _**tú**_, no eran _**mi hermano**_. Prácticamente corrí escaleras abajo, y corrí hasta estar afuera; me llené los pulmones de aire fresco, tratando de calmarme. Con mi séquito salí del colegio, y sentí un brazo apoyarse en mi hombro.

—buenas tardes, Sasuke. —Y allí estabas, sonriente. Me quedé helado, definitivamente no te esperaba.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¿quién es! —comenzaron a preguntar mis compañeras. Sí, siempre fuiste más atractivo que yo ¿qué podía hacer al respecto?

—pues...

—un amigo. —Contestaste por mí ¿un amigo? ¿por qué no mi hermano?

—¿un amigo! pero has de ser más grande que Sasuke-kun —preguntó Sakura.

—sólo un par de años.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¿por qué no nos presentas a tu amigo? —preguntó Hinata.

—él es Itachi...

—¿Itachi? ¿Itachi? ¿dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes? ¡Oh, ya lo sé! Hoy estabas escribiendo ese nombre en tu cuaderno —al decir esto Ino, quedé pálido. No recordaba haber escrito tu nombre, y ahora había quedado en evidencia.

—¿escribiendo mi nombre? ¿es eso cierto, Sasuke? —me miraste con una gran sonrisa. Una vez más habías ganado.

—pues, no lo sé, no lo recuerdo —contesté de mala gana. —Vamos ya a casa —te dije, caminando.

—¿viven juntos, acaso? —fue en ese momento que noté que había metido la pata ¿"a casa"? ¿cómo se me había ocurrido ser tan descuidado?

—hace un tiempo que vivimos juntos, es cierto. —¿que vivimos juntos! No sabía qué hacer, y lo peor es que como yo nunca hablaba de mi vida privada no sabían que en realidad vivía con mi hermano -contigo- y con nuestros padres.

—¡pero qué lindos! Nunca te vimos pasar a buscar a Sasuke-kun —dijo, risueña Sakura ante la idea de que yo tuviera una pareja homosexual.

—es que a esta hora generalmente estoy en la universidad, pero hoy he podido tomarme el día. —me abrazaste más fuerte. De alguna forma que nadie supiera que eras mi hermano, y por el contrario, pensaran que eras mi pareja me agradaba.

—es una suerte que hoy hayas podido venir, Itachi. —dije y apoyé mi cabeza en tu brazo. Te sorprendiste, no esperabas que te siguiera el juego ¿verdad?

—por supuesto. Aún no me has presentado a tus amigas.

—Sakura, Hinata e Ino —dije, señalándolas.

—qué amigas tan hermosas tienes, Sasuke —ellas se sonrojaron. Sabías muy bien cómo seducir a una mujer. Y aún mejor sabías como seducirme a mí. —tenemos que ir a casa ya —besaste mi frente. Me estremecí, era algo que nunca habías hecho; no desde que era muy pequeño. Mis amigas estaban encantadas ante nuestra actuación.

—hasta mañana —saludé con la mano, al igual que tú. Ellas aún estaban shockeadas. Nos subimos a tu auto.

—¿por qué demonios has venido hasta aquí! ¿por qué tenías que avergonzarme frente a mis compañeras! —comencé a gritarte.

—disculpa, Sasuke, pero en realidad nunca sentí que estuvieses a disgusto.

—¿qué cosa!

—¿o no es que te ha divertido? —me miraste frío. Ambos sabíamos la verdad, pero admitirla era radicalmente distinto.

—mejor cállate —te golpeé un poco y bufando, me acomodé. Arrancaste y en un santiamén estuvimos en casa.

...*...

**Así concluyo este primer capítulo. En poco tiempo subiré el próximo ^^**

**Antes de que nadie me venga con el sermón: obviamente que he manipulado las personalidades de Sasuke e Itachi. Para un fic que realmente respete las personalidades macabras -y el hecho de que son ninjas- de estos dos personajes, lean mi fic **_**Amai Genjutsu**_**.**

**Cualquier otra crítica (ajá, esa no) es bienvenida! ^^**

**Gracias por leerme!**


	2. Capítulo II

**Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo ^^**

**Ha quedado mucho más largo que el anterior, pero también ha quedado mejor.**

**Ojalá les guste! **

...*...

En cuanto llegamos a casa te encerraste en tu habitación. Luego de lo que había ocurrido me dejaste plantado. No me hablaste durante la tarde. Estaba demasiado enojado contigo. Me habías dejado en ridículo frente a mis amigos y no te había importado nada.

Ya eran más de las ocho, y tú no habías aparecido. Estaba sentado en el sofá mirando la televisión cuando fuiste a la cocina para hablar con mamá.

—Itachi, hasta que sales de tu habitación, en unos minutos comeremos. Avísale a tu hermano —dijo mamá, mientras llevaba los platos a la mesa.

—oye, Sasuke saldrá conmigo hoy a la noche —¿qué cosa! ¿que yo saldría contigo!

—¿a dónde irán?

—lo llevaré a un bar, ya está grande —mamá jamás te lo permitiría.

—de acuerdo, pero cuídalo bien —¿cómo podía haber sucedido eso! Viniste y te sentaste a mi lado.

—cuando termines de comer báñate y ponte algo adecuado.

—no iré —bufé.

—¿no vendrás? invito yo.

—no es por el dinero, no sé bailar y no me gustan esos lugares.

—¿qué sabes si nunca has ido a uno?

—no iré y ya. —te ignoré.

—¿estás enojado por lo de esta mañana?

—desde luego.

—no estés enojado, tonto hermano —dijiste, abrazándome.

—¡ya basta! —me solté y me paré para ir a la mesa. Me tomaste de la mano y te paraste detrás de mí.

—yo sé que vendrás, Sasuke. Seremos sólo tú y yo —me susurraste al oído. Odiaba que hicieras eso, era obvio que iba a ir.

...*...

Cenamos, me bañé. No sabía qué ponerme, nunca había ido a ningún lugar parecido. Me puse la ropa interior y las medias. ¿Un jean? No ¿y si me llevabas a un lugar lujoso?

—¿qué tanto haces, Sasuke? —entraste sin tocar.

—¡vete! —te arrojé una remera.

—ni que fuera a ver algo que no conozca...

—¡Itachi! —y en ese momento di cuentas de cuán atractivo te veías. Traías puesto un pantalón negro, zapatos y una camisa blanca casi abierta.

—¿no te irás a poner un jean y una remera? —dijiste mirando toda la ropa desparramda en mi cama.

—¡n-no! ¡claro que no!

—ponte esto —me tiraste un jean negro y una camisa gris.

—pero tú estás de traje.

—sí, pero yo soy más grande, si tú te vistes de traje te verás ridículo.

—¿y tú no? —dije, vistiéndome.

—claro que no, yo me veo sexy —miré hacia otro lado, mi mirada me delataba.

Salimos de mi habitación y caminé a tu lado, tenías un perfume delicioso...

—¿ya se irán? —preguntó mamá desde el living.

—así es, no se preocupen, lo cuidaré —dijiste mientras cerrabas la puerta.

—¿me cuidarás?

—claro, yo soy el adulto responsable —nos subimos al auto.

—no es el resto de la gente la que me da miedo, sino tú —reí.

—lo bien que haces —me miraste y arrancaste el auto.

...*...

Nos sentamos en el bar. Estaba algo incómodo, no había ido muchas veces a lugares como esos. Muy por el contrario, tú parecías estar a gusto.

—pide lo que quieras, Sasuke, invito yo —dijiste, entregándome la carta.

—¿que pida algo...? —miré los tragos. En realidad no entendía muy bien de qué se trataba cada uno. Pero no podía demostrártelo.

—yo pediré vodka.

—¿vodka? —dejé escapar, en tono de pregunta.

—no sabes nada de tragos ¿verdad? —dijiste sonriendo, y dejaste tu silla para sentarte a mi lado en el sillón. —déjame que te explique —te acercaste peligrosamente a mí. Fuera por el ambiente con poca luz y mucho ruido, por el humo, por la aparente "cita" por primera vez tu cercanía me provocó. —mira, Sasuke —llamaste mi atención —este es un daikiri, tiene frutillas o duraznos. Si quieres tomar algo más fuerte podemos hacer rondas de tequilas ¿te apetece? —te miré confundido, reíste —el tequila es un pequeño vaso de una bebida muy fuerte. Te pones un poco de sal en la boca, tomas el trago y luego muerdes un limón.

—¿y eso es rico?

—pues, luego del segundo o tercero... —me miraste a los ojos. Entonces entendí tus intenciones. Tú querías emborracharme.

—de acuerdo —acepté el desafío.

—¿seguro? —sonreíste. —bien —llamaste a la camarera. Nos vio muy detenidamente. Quizá no podía dar crédito de que fuésemos dos hombres y estuviésemos juntos. —hola —te acercaste más a mí, rodeándome con tu brazo —dos tequilas. —La muchacha se fue casi al instante, un poco espantada —la pasaremos de maravilla hoy, Sasuke.

—¿por qué estás tan seguro? —acercaste tus labios a mi oído; me estremecí.

—simplemente lo sé —el sentir de tu aliento tibio me hizo temblar, creo que lo notaste. Regresó la camarera con una bandeja. Pagaste y me miraste. —¿recuerdas lo que te expliqué? —asentí —bien, primero tú —te colocaste sal en dos dedos, no supe que eran para mí. Me acercaste el pequeño vaso y me ofreciste tus dedos. La situación me había sobrepasado; no entendía porqué estaba allí ni cómo era que estaba así contigo,_ mi hermano_. Tomé el vaso con una mano y con la otra tus dedos; los introduje en mi boca y a pesar del sabor de la sal los mantuve tanto como pude. Inmediatamente tomé el tequila. En cuanto terminé colocaste el limón en mi boca. Estoy seguro que tenía los ojos rojos, me ardían la garganta y la boca. Sin pensarlo dos segundos tomaste el tuyo; me quitaste el limón para usar el mismo. —¿te ha gustado?

—no. —me miraste casi con ternura.

—ya te acostumbrarás —llamaste nuevamente a la camarera y le pediste dos más ¿dos más!

—Niisan... ¿dos más?

—¿es mucho para ti, Sasuke? —¿por qué debías manejarme así, a tu antojo?

—depende —te miré fijo.

—no intentes jugar conmigo, pequeño tonto hermano.

—no estoy jugando ¿o no es cierto que estás intentando emborracharme?

—¿emborracharte? ¿por qué haría algo así?

—no lo sé, estoy tratando de averiguarlo.

—de todas formas no parece que estés resistiéndote. Además, ni que fuera a conseguir algo de ti borracho que no pudiera conseguir sobrio —en ese instante me helé. Esos histeriqueos, esos malditos histeriqueos que nunca concretabas.

—de seguro hay cosas, hermano —burlé —aunque veo que tienes algo en mente ya.

—¿tú no? —fuimos interrumpidos por la camarera. Antes de que pudieras colocarte sal en los dedos nuevamente, lo hice yo mismo y tomé el tequila rápidamente.

—por supuesto que sí. —me imitaste.

—veo que vas comprendiendo cómo se hace, Sasuke.

...*...

Quizá fueron cinco, quizá seis. Luego un trago rojo, creo que tenía fuego. Las luces. Había humo. La música de pronto me gustaba.

—ven, vamos a bailar —te paraste. Te veías genial.

—¿bailar? —me paré a tu lado, torpe.

—no te vayas a caer —me sostuviste, estaba demasiado ebrio —ven, te ayudaré hasta la pista. —me gustaba que me ayudaras.

—espera ¿bailar? no sé bailar —chillé, tratando de resistirme.

—conmigo aprenderás.

—¿bailar contigo? ¡somos dos hombres, Itachi! —ya estábamos en medio de la pista.

—y por eso será tan divertido —te colocaste detrás de mí, cerca de una pared —¿o no te parece que somos los más atractivos de todo el lugar?

—sí... —respondí, entregado.

—¿y no te gustará que todos te miren, deseándote? —la idea empezó a agradarme.

—pues, sí... —me hiciste moverme. Estaba muy ebrio, muy ebrio. Sí, ya estaba bailando. Todos nos miraban, me sentía demasiado bien.

...*...

Primero tus manos en mi cintura. Las luces, intermitentes. Luego, en mi torso. Me tocabas como si fuera una niña. No sé porqué insistías en bailar. En mi pecho, haciendo pequeños círculos. Tus labios en mi oído, húmedos. _Gimme gimme more, _lograba escuchar de la canción. Volviste a bajar por mi torso, y cuando llegaste a mi cadera me empujaste más hacia ti. Dame más, Itachi. Tu boca en mi cuello. Cerré los ojos fuerte. _Gimme gimme more_. Los abrí, ahora estabas frente a mí. Caminaste hacia mí, obligándome a retroceder. Un paso. Dos. Tres. _Gimme gimme more_. Cuatro. La pared. De un golpe te acercaste y apoyaste tu codo en el muro, al lado de mi rostro. Tu boca, a centímetros de la mía. _Gimme gimme more_. Delicadamente colocaste un dedo en mi mejilla. Reíste, suave. Tomaste mi nuca, fuerte. Tus labios. Por Dios, tus labios. Tus labios en los míos, tu lengua en mi boca. Tu lengua, tu saliva. Tu saliva tibia recorriendo mi garganta. Mis ojos abiertos, mirando los tuyos cerrados. Rodeaste mi cintura con tu brazo, me acercaste. Me lo demostraste, me demostraste por fin que estabas caliente **CONMIGO**. _Gimme gimme more_. Y ya no pude evitarlo, te abracé violentamente. Te acerqué más. Te apreté contra mí. Tú también pudiste sentirlo. Calientes, **TAN **calientes. Era injusto que pudiera existir ese estado de inconsciencia. Es injusto que me des tanto placer. Quería pedirte más, que me hicieras el amor... ¿hacer el amor? No, no era eso lo que quería. Quería que me penetraras tan fuerte como pudieras, que me hicieras tuyo. Mi erección era tan dolorosa, y tan deliciosa al saber que tú sentías lo mismo. Ya no importaba la gente. Lo sabía, sabía que todos estaban mirándonos. Y me encantaba. No eras mi hermano, no, claro que no: eras mi amante. El hombre más hermoso de todo el lugar, y eras sólo mío. Podrías haber estado con cualquier mujer, pero estabas **CONMIGO**. El beso continuaba. Bajaste la mano con la que me sostenías, mi piel se erizó. Solamente la dejaste allí, casi por error. Lo hacías a propósito, para provocarme. Estabas intentando que yo te lo pida. En ese momento hubiese accedido a cualquier juego que tú propusieras. Tomé tu mano y comencé a apretarme el culo con ella. Te sentí respirar pesadamente, y creo que esbozaste una risa. Pronto lo hiciste solo, realmente fuerte. Al poco tiempo te aburriste, y te separaste brusco de mí. Decenas de miradas sobre nosotros. Aquella situación te encantaba. Me tomaste de la mano y me llevaste al baño. En el camino cada vez más personas nos miraban. Querías que entendieran qué iba a suceder. Querías que supieran que _ibas a hacerme tuyo en el baño_. Yo estaba fascinado. Otra vez noté las luces intermitentes. Estaba demasiado ebrio, demasiado ebrio. No había un alma en el baño. Me arrojaste dentro del primer gabinete. Cerraste la puerta detrás de ti. No me besaste, no me acariciaste. Reíste y tomaste mi erección.

—lo sabes, sabes que te haré mío —susurraste en mi oído mientras me tocabas.

—sí, lo sé... —jadeé —y me encanta.

—¿y sabes que soy tu hermano?

—sí, lo sé... —busqué tu mirada —y me encanta —tu satisfacción sobrepasaba los límites.

—qué ebrio estás —comenzaste a besar mi cuello.

—no, sólo estoy caliente contigo... —me mordiste.

—eres hermoso, Sasuke, hermoso... —me miraste fijo —y tan virgen —me puse rojo —sabes que hoy no te dejaré ni el recuerdo de tu virginidad ¿verdad?

—sí, lo sé.

—¿y te encanta? —me di la vuelta, apoyándome con las manos sobre la pared, dándote la espalda.

—¿debo responder? —me bajaste los pantalones. Ese sadismo.

—sí, debes responder.

—me encanta.

—¿qué te encanta? —te metiste dos dedos en la boca.

—que por fin vayas a hacerme tuyo.

—¿por fin? ¿hace cuánto me deseas? —metiste dos dedos. Por fin, por fin, por fin. Por fin me estabas haciendo tuyo.

—no lo recuerdo. Cada noche te deseaba con más fuerzas.

—¿cuántas veces te tocaste pensando en mí? —los movías muy violento, me dolía mucho.

—todas las noches, todas las mañanas. Cada vez que te veía con poca ropa.

—pídeme, Sasuke, pídemelo. —tomé tu mano y saqué los dedos, me di la vuelta para quedar cara a cara. Me acerqué esos dos dedos a la boca.

—hazme tuyo, Itachi... —los metí en mi boca, saboreándolos cuidadosamente. —por favor, házmelo hasta llorar, hermano.

—¿qué has dicho? —metiste un tercer dedo en mi boca —lo siento, no te escuché. —traté de hablar pero no los quitabas.

—no puedo —dije, ahogado.

—no te entiendo, hermano —reíste, metiendo un cuarto dedo.

—hazme —tragué con fuerza, me cayeron unas lágrimas —hazme tuyo, hermano —los quitaste al fin. Me tomaste del brazo y me hiciste darte la espalda nuevamente. Dos dedos dentro. Tres. Chillé. Mientras tu mano derecha sacaba e introducía dedos la izquierda tomó mi erección. No podía ser que me tocaras incluso mejor que yo.

—no puedo esperar, Sasuke.

—no esperes... hazlo ya... —gemí, desesperado.

—no puedo, te lastimaría.

—¿y qué tiene de malo eso? —acercaste tu rostro al mío.

—no sabía que eras así, hermano ¿es que acaso te gusta fuerte? —mordiste mi lóbulo.

—no lo sé, es mi primera vez —recalqué.

—arrodíllate —ordenaste. Sin darme cuenta, eso me había enardecido aún más. Te obedecí. Me tomaste del cabello y refregaste mi rostro contra tu pantalón.—¿te gusta?

—mucho... —susurré. Te desabrochaste y bajaste el cierre. Fuera de mí, te bajé el pantalón y lamí tu ropa interior; estaba húmeda —me encantas, hermano —dejé escapar. Me diste una cachetada.

—¿qué estás esperando? —te bajé la ropa interior y casi inconscientemente cerré los ojos. Aún me costaba creer que todo aquello estuviese ocurriendo. El alcohol aún desgarraba mis sensaciones. Tomaste mi nariz, obligándome a abrir la boca —ahora —abrí boca y ojos. No podía ser tan grande, y no podía desearlo tanto. Mientras un denso escalofrío me recorría el cuerpo pasé la lengua suavemente por la punta. Estabas mojado, y me fascinaba. —no tenemos todo el día —me empujaste para que lo tragara todo. Era tan grande que a penas podía tener poco más de la mitad en mi boca. Ese sadismo tuyo me tenía loco. La música, estar en un baño. De repente me sentí menos, y no lo toleré.

—¿hasta cuándo esperarás para metérmela? —dije, refregándomela por las mejillas. Me tomaste del flequillo, me hiciste parar. Esta vez lo hacías con mucha más violencia.

—eres un insolente —me volteaste. Lo había logrado, había logrado sacarte de esa estúpida calma. Apoyaste tu miembro en mi entrada. Mis manos sobre los azulejos no encontraban lugar, estaba histérico. Jugabas, te era demasiado satisfactorio negarme lo que te había pedido. No importaba si tú morías de ganas. De un golpe, lo hiciste de un golpe. Grité. El dolor me sobrepasaba... —¿verdad que ahora ya no quieres burlarte?

—te equivocas, si me estás penetrando ahora es porque te lo permito —dije, tratando de ocultar el dolor. La quitaste. Volviste a meterla. Tuve que morderme los labios.

—¿tú crees? Resístete.

—¿que me resista? —traté de voltearme, pero agarraste mis manos con las tuyas, apoyándolas nuevamente sobre los azulejos. No podía moverme.

—¿qué decías, hermano? —comenzaste a penetrarme rápido, fuerte, sin piedad. —¿que te tengo aquí, así, porque me lo permites? —dejé escapar un gemido de dolor —que estés suficientemente enfermo como para disfrutar que te viole tu hermano es una coincidencia. —¿cómo podías hablar con tanta serenidad mientras me hacías sangrar? De pronto el dolor se transformó en un placer desgarrador. No pude evitarlo, comencé a gemir de placer. Traté de callarme. —no te calles —me dijiste, con un tono de voz seductor —di mi nombre.

—Itachi... —grité inmediatamente —¡dame más! —mientras me hacías tuyo oímos entrar a alguien al baño. No paraste en lo absoluto.

—sigue gritando —me dijiste suave al oído. ¿Cómo podías pedirme semejante cosa! —grita —dijiste, pellizcándome fuerte el muslo. Chillé un poco. Entró otra persona, y otra. Estaban charlando.

—basta —pedí —por favor, ya para.

—di mi nombre, Sasuke —la quitaste, escupiste y volviste a meterla —no pararé, y lo sabes —volviste a tocarme. El sentir de tu miembro dentro de mí, y sentir cómo me tocabas me enloquecía. En pocos segundos dejó de importarme la gente.

—¡Itachi! —dije, enloquecido.

—eso, más fuerte —seguías hablando en mi oído —eres hermoso, y eres todo mío. Te haré mío cada noche, cada mañana.

—¡mh, Itachi! —la gente se cayó.

—te despertarás y antes de abrir los ojos ya te estaré haciendo mío.

—¡Itachi, por favor, más fuerte! —nos estaban escuchando, y era tu culpa.

—acabaré dentro tuyo, te llenaré el culo de leche —soltaste mis manos y me tomaste de las caderas. Hiciste la penetración más precisa, más profunda. Estaba completamente loco. Dios ¿cómo podía ser más grande aún? Ahora estaba más mojado, era mejor.

—¡hermano! —grité, cuando por fin acabaste. Reíste ampliamente.

—¿hermano? —no parabas. Era hermoso, perfecto —sí, dime "hermano".

—mh, hermano, me encanta... por favor, no pares... —ahora había más gente, los escuchaba entrar. Seguiste unos segundos más, pero luego te detuviste y la retiraste. Sentía algo chorrear por mis piernas. Tomaste un poco de papel higiénico, te limpiaste. Dulcemente, me limpiaste a mí. Me giraste y volviste a tomar mi miembro para continuar el beso. Me tocabas con perfección, era increíble, no deseaba que pararas nunca. El beso, tus manos... todo era perfecto. No tardé en acabarte en la mano.

—mira todo el desastre que has hecho —sonreíste y te limpiaste la mano —afuera hay mucha gente —susurraste.

—sí, lo sé... —me sonrojé.

—ya no estás tan ebrio ¿verdad? —negué, frágil. Te vestiste, yo hice lo mismo. Me rodeaste el cuello con un brazo y abriste la puerta. Mi corazón se detuvo ¿y si era alguien que conocía? ¿y si ellos me reconocían? ¿y si luego algún día volvía a cruzarlos?

—¡pero qué espectáculo han dado! —dijo uno de ellos. Antes de que pudieran verme cubriste mi rostro con tu brazo.

—¿verdad que sí? —dijiste, riendo.

—¡déjanos conocer a la damita! —otro se acercó.

—quítate —nos alejaste unos pasos.

—pero qué celoso eres ¿ni siquiera un vistazo?

—de ninguna forma, es mía —me agarraste con más firmeza y salimos del baño. No podía creer lo que habías hecho por mí, había sido demasiado... ¿romántico?

—ya —varios metros lejos del baño me soltaste. Hubiese querido continuar así por siempre.

—gracias, hermano —solté tímidamente.

—no agradezcas, tonto hermano —caminaste a la barra —¿qué quieres tomar?

—¿otra vez?

—nada de eso, algo sin alcohol —te detuviste —no, tengo una mejor idea. Iremos por algún desayuno, ya son más de las seis.

—sí, gracias —repetí. Fuera por el shock de lo que había ocurrido me era imposible mantener la mirada en tus ojos. Caminamos juntos hasta tu auto —¿no has tomado mucho?

—no, Sasuke, tú has tomado mucho. Yo he tomado muy poco y ya ha pasado un rato largo de eso —asentí —¿qué te sucede? —no quería que llegara esa pregunta.

—nada.

—no me mientas ¿qué te ocurre?

—no lo sé... —admití.

—¿será que no te ha gustado? —no, no era eso... era que tú te lo habías tomado con demasiada normalidad ¿Era que hacías eso siempre que salías?

—no es eso.

—¿y entonces? —ya estábamos viajando en busca de algún bar abierto.

—no importa —no podía tolerar la idea de que hicieras eso con cualquier persona. Con alguna, podría tolerarlo. Pero no podía tolerar que fuera algo normal. Que yo fuera uno más. Detuviste el auto. Me miraste a los ojos. Me era difícil contener las lágrimas, odiaba que me miraras así, porque en ese momento no podía ocultarte mis sentimientos.

—tú eres el único para mí, Sasuke. Soy sólo tuyo —me besaste como creí que jamás lo harías. Me entregué a todos mis sentimientos y te abracé, para estar aún más cerca. El beso era... no puedo explicarlo. Aún hoy recuerdo cómo se sintió.

...*...

**Ojalá les haya gustado! ^^**

**Déjenme reviews y cuéntenme cómo les gustaría que continúe!**

**Gracias por leerme!**


	3. Capítulo III

**Lamento haberme tardado tanto en traer este capítulo u.u**

**Es que uno no se cansa de escribir de estos dos~**

**El lemon de estos fics está inspirado en la canción Gimme More de Britney Spears, así que si la ponen repitiéndose mientras leen el fic quedará perfecta ^^U**

**Espero les guste!**

...*...

—tonto hermano —dijiste, alejándote unos centímetros. Me viste llorar. Hacía años no me veías llorar —¿por qué lloras?

—no lo sé... —quise sostenerte la mirada pero no pude.

—¿tienes miedo? —no emití sonido. No quería responderte pero quería que supieras la respuesta —¿a qué le temes? ¿te sientes culpable?

—no...

—soy sólo tuyo, Sasuke... estaré para ti siempre que lo desees —¿por qué puedes leer mis pensamientos y sentimientos...?

—basta... —abrí la puerta del auto —vamos.

Entramos al bar. Había muy poca gente. Era extraño estar en un lugar con tanta luz, aún me zumbaban los oídos. Nos sentamos y nos trajeron la carta.

—pide lo que quieras —dijiste, leyendo —yo pediré sólo un café, pero tú puedes pedir lo que quieras —tenía mucha hambre, me apetecía comer pastel. Me daba demasiada vergüenza pedírtelo, era muy infantil —estás tardándote demasiado. Eso quiere decir que ya has elegido pero no quieres decírmelo —yo tenía la vista baja puesta en la carta, pero tú me levantaste el rostro y me miraste con ternura —es normal si tienes mucha hambre. Por favor, Sasuke, así sea un pastel gigante, pide lo que te apetezca —odiaba que siempre supieras qué estaba pensando...

—pastel de frutillas con crema... —dije al fin.

—¿cuántas porciones? —dudé. Estaba muy hambriento, no sabía cuánto iba a comer —bien, pediremos el pastel entero.

—¿entero! —¿por qué eras tan dulce conmigo...?

—yo también comeré, ahora que lo has dicho me han dado ganas. —llamaste al mesero y le pediste dos cafés y el pastel. Te miró extrañado, éramos sólo dos. Al irse volví a bajar la mirada. No quería mirarte, tenía vergüenza y miedo. ¿Qué sucedería ahora? Si alguna vez te aburrías de mí no podrías escapar, vivías conmigo ¿y mamá y papá? ¿se darían cuenta? Si seguíamos haciendo esto alguna vez ocurriría en casa ¿y entonces? No podía tolerar tanta presión —Sasuke... no es necesario que ahora me hables al respecto, pero en algún momento deberás decirme qué te ocurre —no, no era necesario. Quería guardármelo para siempre —tengo una gran idea —dijiste mientras el mesero cortaba el pastel y nos servía una porción a cada uno —mañana es sábado —continuaste cuando estuvimos solos —podríamos ir a algún lugar tranquilo, a un parque o algo así —¿un parque! ¿pero en qué estabas pensando! ¿es que tú no entendías que eras mi hermano! Seguí comiendo en silencio, no quería que supieras que estaba molesto contigo —de esa forma quizá podamos hablar ¿no crees? —¿hablar de qué! ¡ya basta! —en casa de seguro estarás nervioso, así que mañana me tomaré el día para estar contigo ¿quieres? —me sonreíste ¡me sonreíste! ¿es divertido! ¿es que no lo entiendes! ¡todo fue una gran equivocación! —ya verás que la pasaremos de maravilla —acariciaste mi mano.

—¡BASTA! —me paré —¿no entiendes que eres mi hermano! —salí corriendo. Me quedé parado al lado de tu auto ¿por qué hacías eso! ¿es que estabas enamorado de mí! ¿ENAMORADO! ¡Soy tu hermano! ¿cómo podías planear tantas cosas con tanta normalidad! O es que quizá no te importaba en lo absoluto. Te oí cerca, no quería que te acercaras jamás. Te paraste frente a mí, yo sólo estaba quieto mirando el piso.

—súbete al auto —levantaste mi rostro para que pudiera verte —y mírame cuando te hablo —te subiste al auto, yo hice igual.

...*...

Llegamos a casa. Ninguno había sido capaz de hablar. Bajamos del auto y abriste la puerta. Estábamos a oscuras, esperé mientras colgabas tu abrigo en el genkan. De pronto me empujaste contra la pared

—sí, soy tu hermano —acercaste tus labios a los míos —si eso es demasiado para ti, lo siento —te dirigiste a las escaleras —pero si puedes con ello, te espero en mi habitación —¿cómo podías ser tan cínico! ¿y cómo podía gustarme...? Estuve unos instantes helado, sin poder seguirte pero deseándolo. Di unos pasos, me detuve. Te oía caminar hacia tu habitación. Aún podía sentirte dentro de mí... y sin dudas quería que se repitiera en ese mismo momento. Pero ¿qué sentido tenía continuar algo que jamás iba a funcionar? Mejor terminarlo pronto. Subí las escaleras, tú ya estabas metido en tu habitación con la puerta cerrada. Tenía que pasar por tu cuarto, habías puesto música muy suave; estabas invitándome a entrar, de seguro sabías que estaba parado afuera. Respiré hondo para entrar, pero paré. No podía... simplemente no podía.

Fui a mi cama, necesitaba dormir. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas, casi parecían irreales, soñadas. No quise quitarme la ropa, siquiera los zapatos. Me recosté y antes de que pudiera pensar en ti me dormí.

...*...

Abrí los ojos. Una maraña de pensamientos perturbaba mi mente, algunos inconclusos y otros increíbles. Me era imposible decidir cuáles de ellos eran reales y cuáles eran únicamente condensaciones dentro de capas y capas oníricas. La boca pastosa y el cuerpo destruído me indicaban que el más inverosímil de mis pensamientos había ocurrido. No era posible... _había tenido sexo con __**mi hermano**_. Me tomé el rostro con desesperación ¿tan ebrio estaba? No, no era eso ¿cómo había dejado que tal _atrocidad_ ocurriera? _Me había dejado coger por ti, por __**mi hermano**_... disfrutando cada instante.

Una imagen tuya penetrándome mientras te rogaba por más desequilibró mi cuerpo.

¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo había sucedido eso!

Otra imagen, pero ahora mía... diciéndote que me encantaba que fueras mi hermano.

Y de repente lo comprendí. Estaba caliente, muy caliente. De sólo recordar cómo me habías hecho tuyo estaba desquiciadamente caliente. Mi erección no cabía en mis pantalones.

—a desayunar —oí la voz de mamá. No podía bajar así, tenía que solucionarlo. Pero no podía, no tenía. Respiré hondo, pensé en otras cosas. No, me era imposible. Tus dedos, tu lengua. Eso era en todo lo que podía pensar. Tenía que tocarme, ya no lo soportaba. Fui despacio hasta el baño, tú ya habías bajado. Me encerré. Me bajé los pantalones y miré mi erección; no recordaba haberla visto así ¿era así de simple que me tuvieras así, a tus pies? No podía ser que me tocara pensando en ti, traté de pensar en Sakura.

Sus pechos perfectamente redondeados, sus labios húmedos y rosados.

_Tus manos bajando por mi cintura mientras me apoyabas tu erección_

La tersa piel de Sakura al sol, desnuda

_Tus dedos en mi boca, esperando dilatarme._

Las amplias caderas de Sakura en esos pantalones que suele usar.

_Tu miembro jugando en mi entrada. Y de golpe, la violenta penetración._

Su culo, perfecto en forma. Esperando por mí.

_La deliciosa penetración, tu miembro hasta el último milímetro dentro de mí; desgarrándome._

Me tocaba descontroladamente, no por Sakura... sino _**por ti, por mi hermano mayor**_. Imaginaba cómo me habías hecho gritar tu nombre, tu dulce nombre en tu oído. Y lo quería de vuelta. Te quiero dentro de mí, más dentro, más dentro, más fuerte. Tomándome del cabello, jalando, mordiendo, pellizcando. Mh, Itachi... hazme tuyo... Acabé con tanto placer que me costó mantener el equilibrio.

—¡Sasuke! ¡ya despierta! —perfecto, pensaban que estaba aún dormido.

—¡ya bajo! —me limpié la mano, me vestí y bajé las escaleras.

Allí estabas tú, radiante. Siquiera me miraste... lo había olvidado, anoche te había rechazado... ¿y ahora? ¿estarías enfadado?

—por fin, Sasuke, se estaba enfriando —dijo mamá sirviéndome café. Había preparado waffles.

—¿y papá? —pregunté.

—mejor ni hablemos, otra vez debió ir al trabajo en sábado —bufó, llevando waffles a la mesa —¿y ustedes? ¿cómo la han pasado?

—de maravilla —contestaste.

—¿sí? ¿tú qué opinas, Sasuke? —te miré; tú me ignorabas.

—pues...

—también la pasó genial.

—¡déjalo contestar! —rió mamá.

—no fue nada del otro mundo —respondí, casi sin darme cuenta de que aquellas palabras te irritarían.

—veo, pues, seguro la próxima lo disfrutarás más —sonrió —yo iré a ordenar el living antes de que llegue Fugaku, ustedes terminen el desayuno ¿sí? —mamá se levantó y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Parecía a propósito, ahora debía estar a solas contigo. No quería mirarte, de seguro estabas muy enfadado conmigo. Terminé de comer rápido, quería salir de esa odiosa situación. Me levanté para dejar los trastos en la pileta. Tú también te levantaste. Mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Dejamos las cosas. Caminé hacia la puerta, podía sentir tu mirada clavada en mi nuca, casi te oía respirar. De golpe me tomaste del cabello y empujaste contra la puerta.

—¿nada del otro mundo? —jalaste más fuerte.

—ya detente —traté de zafarme.

—no te muevas —apoyando todo tu cuerpo sobre el mío me aplastaste contra la puerta.

—déjame tranquilo, o gritaré —reíste ¿cómo podías reir! Me bajaste los pantalones —¿qué haces!

—lo que me viene en gana —comenzaste a apretarme los muslos con fuerza.

—ya para... —gemí, débil —para o gritaré.

—¿gritar? —reíste —¿y que te encuentren en esta horrible situación? —me acercaste dedos a la boca, yo me negué —lame mis dedos —me los volviste a ofrecer.

—basta, Itachi —dije, pero mientras hablaba los introdujiste.

—te voy a dar tan fuerte, hermano, que ya no te importará si mamá está del otro lado de la puerta. Llorarás y rogarás para que me detenga —los sacaste y sin más, me los metiste en el culo.

—hm, hermano... —jadeé —¡basta! —traté de zafarme.

—¿sucede algo? —la voz de mamá. Palidecí.

—dile que no sucede nada —ordenaste. Me negué con un pequeño gemido —ya —metiste un tercer dedo.

—no sucede nada, okaasan —dije, tratando de separarme de la puerta.

—si fuese tú, yo mantendría esa puerta cerrada. Claro, salvo que quieras que nuestra madre te vea siendo penetrado por tu hermano —¿por qué lo enfatizabas tanto!

—no lo harás aquí... —los movías a los lados, hacia arriba, hacia abajo. Los metías, los sacabas.

—lo haré aquí y ahora —te bajaste el cierre. Con una mano me mantenías contra la pared y con la que me habías estado dilatando te humedeciste con tu propia saliva el miembro. Cerré fuerte los ojos —me encanta pensar que te estoy violando —dijiste, metiendo la punta... Mh, aquella primera sensación es deliciosa —ayer no tuviste el corage para enfrentar que estás caliente conmigo —la metiste un poco más —me encanta que no lo tengas —otro poco —así no sólo tendré el exquisito deleite de coger a mi hermano —un poco más dentro —sino el de violarlo —la metiste toda. La sacaste, y comenzaste a moverte suavemente. Quería mantenerme callado, sin demostrarte ningún sentimiento ni sensación. Dios, pero era demasiado lo que lo disfrutaba... Aumentaste la velocidad, casi involuntariamente me acomodé, arqueando mi espalda. Reíste ante eso —eres una puta, después de todo —¡esas palabras! ¿cómo te atrevías! Logré zafarme y te empujé.

—¿cómo me llamaste!

—puta —reíste con fuerzas. Diste un paso hacia mí.

—no vuelvas a llamarme así, idiota.

—mi puta —otro paso más —la más hermosa de las putas —tomaste mi mentón con dos de tus dedos. No podía estar tan entregado a ti, con tanta devoción que me daba vergüenza de sólo pensarlo.

—eres un maldito, vete —me quise correr pero me sostuviste del mentón. Tomaste mi miembro... era increíble, pero otra vez estaba caliente. Comenzaste a tocarme con vehemencia. Quería correrme, quería irme, escapar, pero mi cuerpo no se movía, estaba embelesado ante tu perfecta forma de masturbarme. Tomaste mi mano y la colocaste sobre tu erección. No podía tocarte, no después de lo que me habías dicho ¿cómo te atrevías a tratarme así! Pero... mh, Dios... no podía ser que me llevaras a ese estado de placer demente con tan sólo tu mano.

—eres mi puta, Sasuke —dijiste, acercando tu boca a mi oído. Me seguías provocando, y yo seguía tu juego. Comencé a tocarte, no podía evitarlo; te deseaba con cada fibra de mi ser. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en tu miembro en mi culo, metido por completo mientras me jalabas del cabello. Y tú... tú reíste cuando me sentiste masturbarte. Reías con ganas... con _**tantas ganas**_... —dime, Sasuke ¿qué eres? —llevaste tus labios hasta los míos.

—tu puta... —contesté, ebrio de placer. Me besaste. Dios, aquel beso fue exquisito. Mientras nos tocábamos nuestros dientes chocaban por la violencia del beso. Ya te deseaba dentro de mí otra vez. Amaba el sabor de tu saliva, era tibia y cuando dejabas mucha en mi boca me era demasiado placentero tragarla. Casi por arte de magia adivinaste mi pensamiento y antes de terminar el beso llenaste mi boca de tanta saliva que comenzó a chorrear. Esa imagen que tenías de mí... _entregado, dispuesto a hacer y dejarse hacer cualquier cosa_. Me arrodillé frente a ti, ya quería lamerlo. Lo tragué de golpe; te oí gemir. Amaba oírte gemir. Chocaba incontrolablemente contra mi garganta, dándome náuseas. A los pocos instantes me detuve y me coloqué de espaldas a ti.

—¿sabes algo, Sasuke? —dijiste apoyándolo en mi entrada y acercando tu rostro a mi nuca —tu respuesta fue incorrecta.

—¡ah! —grité ¡lo habías metido de un solo golpe!

—tú... —comenzaste a hacerlo con _tanta_ violencia —tú... eres mi hermano. —Esas palabras... ¡esas putas palabras! ¡Las odiaba! Y me calentaban más que nada —dilo... —rodeaste mi pecho con tu brazo izquierdo —dime que te encanta que te coja tu hermano.

—mh, basta —gemí. No podía tolerar rebajarme a ese nivel. Era un nivel de perversión al que no aceptaba llegar.

—¿por qué puedes ser mi puta y no mi hermano? —lo hacías lento y profundo, era delicioso.

—basta... —era lo único que podía articular. No deseaba hablar, nada más quería sentirte dentro de mí.

—inútil hermano... —susurraste. Aunque esas palabras eran horribles sabía que eran dulces en el fondo: me habías dejado en paz. Continuaste penetrándome, suavemente. Acariciabas mi pecho con una mano y con la otra me masturbabas. Debería ser ilegal que tal placer existiera, y que pudiera sentirse con tu propio hermano. Ya quería acabar, pero me gustaba demasiado hacerlo contigo.

—ya acábame... —pedí, no podía aguantarme más.

—¿ya? —me dolía, sentía que estaba sangrando. Y pensar en aquel dolor sólo me enardecía más.

—sí, me duele... —admití, lloriqueando. En ese momento sentí tu miembro más grande ¿te excitaba verme llorar? ¿Por qué eras tan sádico...?

—me encantas, hermano... —dijiste abrazándome con ambos brazos mientras seguías penetrándome. Esas palabras se clavaron en mi pecho, no podía concebirlas de tu parte —ya te acabaré... hazlo conmigo —dejé de sostener la puerta y levanté los brazos, para poder abrazar tu cuello. Aumentaste la velocidad y volviste a tocarme. Era perfecto... simplemente perfecto. Mi cuerpo temblaba y sentía que iba a estallar, jamás podré explicar lo que me haces sentir.

—mh... Itachi —dejé escapar cuando por fin te corriste dentro de mí. Al instante lo hice yo. A pesar de eso no paraste, seguías con tu miembro dentro de mí, pegado a mi espalda. Nos quedamos de esa forma por largos instantes. Cuando te separaste volteé, nuevamente éramos un desastre. Tomaste unas servilletas y me ofreciste una. Me limpié, sin atreverme a hacer contacto visual. Cuando estuvimos limpios comencé a sentirme culpable ¿y si tú realmente sentías algo por mí? ¿y si en verdad era posible que sintieras algo más que amor fraternal por mí? No quería lastimarte... quería hacerte feliz. Me vestí y me acerqué a ti, estaba demasiado nervioso. Cuando estuve parado frente a ti pude verte a los ojos otra vez. Esa mirada... era la conjunción de todos mis sentimientos y sensaciones. No necesitaba hablar, solamente con esa mirada sabías todo lo que pensaba y sentía. No quise dudarlo, no quise darme tiempo a alejarme. Te besé; tú te quedaste inmóvil.

—me encantas, hermano —dije, sin correr mis ojos de los tuyos.

—y tú a mí —me abrazaste con todas tus fuerzas. Creo que ese fue el abrazo más romántico que me diste.

...*...

**Como siempre espero sus comentarios! ^^**

**Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica y sugerencia! **

**Lo cierto es que yo no me imagino a Sasuke de seme, es demasiado uke como dice mi amiga Gala: SasUKE ^^U**

**Además, seriamente... creen que Itachi se dejaría dominar por su hermano? u.u**

**De todas formas tengo ideas de esa índole para mi próximo capítulo ^^U**

**Gracias por leerme!**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Mis amadísimos lectores:**

**Hoy traigo la quinta edición de Sensitive Pornograph!**

**Este capítulo ha quedado excesivamente más largo, pero también más interesante ^^**

**Antes de que comiencen a leer agradeceré a todos aquellos que me dejan sus comentarios, y también los felicitaré, ya que somos pocos los que amamos el Uchihacest y menos los que lo reconocemos!**

**Ahora sí, los dejo con mi fic ^^**

**Disfrútenlo!**

…*…

—Sasuke ¿podrías llevar esto a…? —fue en ese momento, en ese _preciso _momento que entró mamá a la cocina. Tú y yo quedamos helados, tanto que no atinamos siquiera a separarnos. Estábamos vestidos, sí, pero estábamos abrazados, con tu cuerpo adherido al mío como sólo lo harían dos amantes —¿qué hacen? —preguntó entrecortada. Era imposible que sospechara, pero aún así la situación era en demasía extraña.

—es sólo que… —comencé, separándome un poco de ti.

—Sasuke está un poco deprimido —interrumpiste. ¿Deprimido? —cosas de hombres… —dijiste, riendo.

—¡oh, ya veo! —dijo mamá con una sonrisa ¿tan fácil era convencerla? —entonces los dejaré tranquilos —concluyó, yéndose.

—¿deprimido? ¿cosas de hombres? —pregunté dirigiéndome a la puerta.

—cierto que hubiese sido mejor "no, okaasan, en realidad acabamos de tener sexo. La hemos pasado de mil maravillas, gracias por preguntar"

—¡sshh! —chisté enrojecido ¡no tienes vergüenza!

—no oirá nada —dijiste y me depositaste un suave beso en los labios.

—Itachi… —suspiré. Odiaba y amaba esos instantes en los cuales podías no ser mi hermano. Esos instantes en los cuales me demostrabas ese amor que no era de hermanos, quizá tampoco de amantes. Un amor más perverso, y más profundo por ese motivo.

…*…

No pasó mucho rato para que por fin dijeras que tenías algo que hacer y le echaras llave a tu puerta. Estar sin ti era desgarrador, luego de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior no podía quitarte de mi cabeza. Me recosté en mi cama con el único objetivo de mirar el techo el resto del día. De pronto sonó mi celular, me torcí un poco para tomarlo: Naruto "_Hoy a las nueve nos encontraremos en casa de Neji para tomar unos tragos ¿quieres venir? Sakura pidió que traigas a tu amigo_". Quizá fue ese mensaje el que me hizo recapacitar sobre toda mi vida ¿en verdad me gustaban los hombres? ¿o sólo eras tú? Cerré mis párpados y traté de dibujarme la imagen de Hinata desnuda, pero me era demasiado difícil. Entonces comencé a pensar en Neji… unas náuseas mezcladas con angustia me revolvieron el estómago. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado tantos años sin notar que me gustaban los hombres…? No, no era s sólo tú… Neji también me resultaba atractivo. Mis manos sudaban frío, no podía concebir aquello que al fin comprendía. ¿Cómo vería a mis amigos desde allí en más? Ya no sería lo mismo… y definitivamente no podía decírselos. Me apetecía ir, pero no quería que tú te enojaras… y de seguro lo harías. "_Allí estaré, pero sin mi amigo_" escribí, pero no pude oprimir "send". Sentía que te estaba traicionando ¿traicionando! ¡Por Dios! Eres mi hermano… y más bien me siento tu… ¿pareja? Rápidamente apreté "send". Respiré profundo. Aborrecía comportarme así, no poder justificarlo y lo que es mucho peor… no poder actuar de otra forma. "_Genial, te esperamos_" fue la respuesta.

…*…

Me paseé de aquí allá largo rato. Nunca había salido con mis amigos a la noche, y para peor nunca los había visto sabiendo que me gustaban los hombres. Esa noche también sería distinta a todas las otras. ¿Y si Neji también me encontraba atractivo? No, era imposible… serían demasiadas coincidencias. No quería salir de mi habitación y tener que contarte que saldría con mis amigos, pero tampoco quería ocultártelo. Todo contigo resultaba muy complicado. Me vestí casi igual que cuando fuimos al bar y armándome de valor salí de mi habitación. Tú aún seguías en la tuya, mejor así. Mamá y papá estaban mirando tele.

—iré de Neji —dije, al pasar.

—¿a qué hora regresas? —preguntó mamá.

—no lo sé, pero seguramente sea tarde.

—bien, bien, pero cuídate —dijo con tono disconforme.

—hai, shinpai shinaide —cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Respiré hondo el frío aire de la noche, no había tenido que darte explicaciones.

…*…

La casa de Neji quedaba muy cerca de la mía, así que decidí ir caminando. Quería despejar mi mente y sin embargo no podía alejarte de ella. Dentro de mi confusión era un terrible error estar contigo, era una relación que jamás llegaría a ningún lado. Tendríamos que ocultar que somos hermanos, tendríamos que vivir una fantasía en frente de los demás; irnos de casa, alejarnos de cualquiera que supiese la verdad. Y aún así sería extraño porque además de hermanos… somos hombres. En ese momento me sentía tan perverso como se puede ser… me sentía sucio._ Y lo que más me perturbaba era que esa sensación pecaminosa me llenaba de gozo. Todo ese conjunto de pensamientos me hundía más en la pasión que sentía por ti._ ¿Cómo explicar algo tan complejo? Es que los razonamientos que a cualquiera alejarían de ti, a mí sólo me acercaban más. ¿Eres mi hermano? Lo disfruto. ¿Eres hombre? Lo disfruto. ¿Eres sádico? Lo disfruto. ¿Todo eso está desquiciadamente mal? Lo disfruto. Como quien se traicionara a sí mismo, así me sentía yo; clavándome un puñal en la espalda. Desechando cualquier principio moral, desechando toda regla social. Fascinado.

Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba frente al departamento de Neji, acelerado, nervioso toqué el timbre.

—¿Sasuke? —oí la voz de Hinata.

—hai.

—entra —dijo abriendo el portero. Entré y subí al ascensor, odiaba tener tanto tiempo para meditar, sería tanto más fácil si sólo Neji me besara frente a todos, y luego les contara que estoy _saliendo_ con mi hermano. Sí, así sería más fácil. Toqué la puerta.

—¡Sasuke! —abrió la puerta Ino —pasa, te hemos estado esperando.

—hola —dije, saludando a todos. Sakura estaba vestida tan provocativamente. Sí, y aún así a mí sólo me importó cuán bien le sentaba el blanco a Neji…

—¿por qué no has traído a Itachi contigo? —oí la voz de Sakura. ¡Itachi, Itachi! ¿Por qué tenía que hablar de ti!

—no ha podido venir, debe estudiar para los exámenes del final del cuatrimestre —respondí escueto, quería que se diera cuenta de que no me gustaba hablar de ti. Me senté en el sillón, junto a Hinata y Naruto.

—¿así que estás saliendo con un hombre, Sasuke? —preguntó Neji sentándose en una silla frente a nosotros. Me quedé helado… ¡todo era tu culpa! ¡por hacerte el gracioso frente a mis amigas! Lo peor era que me lo había preguntado Neji… ¡justamente Neji!

—¿quién te ha dicho esa estupidez? —mascullé, furioso.

—pues… las chicas —rió señalando a Ino y Sakura.

—¿y de dónde han sacado eso ustedes? —pregunté, tratando de hacerme el desentendido.

—¡si el otro día te pasó a buscar por el colegio! —dijo Ino —¿o no es que son novios?

—¡nada de eso! —respondí, pero no se me ocurría ninguna buena forma de tapar tu estupidez —él… él es un amigo de la infancia —¿qué clase de historia imbécil era esa!

—¿amigo de la infancia? —rió Neji —novio, es decir —todos rieron.

—¡te digo que no! Nos mudamos juntos hace un tiempo, pero no hay nada de eso… —creo que mis mejillas ya estaban rojas para ese momento ¿Por qué tenían que preguntarme sobre ti? ¿y por qué tenía que ser Neji quien preguntaba?

—iré a traer unos vasos —dijo Hinata, levantándose.

—te ayudaré, Hinata —Naruto la acompañó. Entonces Neji se sentó a mi lado, muy cerca.

—¿será que estás colorado, Sasuke? —¿cómo podía ser…? ¿por qué todos debían manejarme a su antojo? ¿y por qué era yo tan débil?

—¡ya basta! —bufé, odiaba hablar de mi vida. Y más odiaba hablar sobre ti.

—ya déjalo… —dijo Sakura —aunque es en verdad una lástima que no hayas podido traerlo, era muy atractivo —suspiró decepcionada.

—aunque mejor así, Sakura-chan —dijo Ino —si hubiese venido habríamos peleado para ver quién se quedaba con él.

—¿es que Sasuke ya ha pasado de moda? —dijo Neji burlándolas —no te preocupes, Sasuke —dijo mirándome —como no conozco a tu "amigo de la infancia" todavía me gustas.

—¡Neji! —rieron Sakura e Ino. Yo no reí, no podía hacerlo. ¿Sería que como pensaba que era homosexual ahora trataba de conquistarme? ¿yo le gustaba a Neji…? ¿y si era así? ¿qué haría?

—ya está —Hinata y Naruto volvieron con seis vasos y _**mucha**_ cerveza. Colocaron todo sobre la pequeña mesa ratona. Al lado de Neji se sentó Hinata y enfrente Naruto. No estaba seguro de si debía beber ¿y si terminaba borracho contándoles todo? No me conocía ebrio… pero me apetecía demasiado beber.

…*…

Bebí, mucho. Primero recuerdo tres vasos, luego seis. Con el pasar del rato comencé a divertirme.

—¡eso es mentira! ¡a mí nunca me gustó Naruto! —gritaba Sakura.

—¡pero si de pequeños le regalabas guirnaldas de flores! —contestó Ino.

—¡eso no tiene nada que ver con que me guste! —ambas estaban rojas, ebrias. Todos reíamos ridículamente.

—a mí siempre me ha gustado Sasuke —acotó Ino.

—¡a mí también! —interrumpió Sakura.

—y aún así ahora están todas alocadas por mi he…—tosí ¡casi arruinaba todo! —por Itachi —corregí.

—es cierto, pobre Sasuke, se pone celoso —burló Neji.

—¿será verdad, Sasuke? ¿mi mejor amigo es gay? —reía Naruto ¿gay! Esa maldita palabra…

—¡ya basta con eso! ¡no soy gay, ni Itachi tampoco lo es! Él tiene novia en la universidad —agregué, tratando de hacer creíble mi historia.

—¿cómo se llama? —preguntó Neji.

—Mikoto —¿Mikoto! ¿el nombre de nuestra madre? ¿no se me podía haber ocurrido algo peor…?

—ya veo… está bien, Sasuke, haremos de cuenta que te creemos.

—¡ya basta, Neji! —dijo Sakura —si es gay ¿a ti qué te importa? —a pesar de que odiaba que se refirieran a mí de esa forma, me interesaba aquella respuesta.

—¿a mí? pues está claro —colocó su mano sobre mi rodilla —estoy enamorado de Sasuke —mi corazón dio un vuelco y mi piel se erizó. Él me miro directo a los ojos, y es por eso que estoy seguro que notó el pálido de mi piel y el rojo de mis mejillas.

—¡qué asco! —largó Naruto.

—¡pero qué lindos! —gritaban Sakura e Ino, Hinata estaba muy nerviosa —¡dense un beso! ¡dense un beso!

—¡ya paren! —se quejaba Naruto.

—¿me darías un beso, Sasuke? —dijo Neji en un tono romántico ridiculizado.

—ni hablar, aléjate —dije, quitando su mano de mi pierna. Sin dudas moría por ese beso, y lo que más me refrenaba no era que me vieran, sino… traicionarte.

—iré por más cerveza —dijo Sakura —¡ven conmigo, Naruto! ¿o es que sólo ayudas a Hinata! —gritó desde la cocina.

—¿dónde está el baño? —pregunté.

—ven, te enseñaré —contestó Neji. Se paró y me indicó que lo siguiera. Había ido pocas veces a la casa de Neji, pero sí había estado a solas con él en muchas ocasiones y aún así en ese momento sentía que era la primera vez que lo veía. Estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso. Tanto que me temblaban las manos. Llegamos —prenderé la luz, es que está en un lugar extraño —dijo, entrando y prendiendo la luz que estaba al otro lado del cuarto de baño. Al encenderla vi que había ropa interior de Hinata sobre el lavatorio —¡lo siento! —dijo, tomándola y escondiéndola.

—Neji ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —escapó de mi boca.

—sí… adelante —contestó colocando las bragas en el canasto de la ropa sucia.

—¿te gusta Hinata? —siempre me había preguntado eso. Ellos eran primos, era parecido a nuestra situación.

—¿a qué viene eso?

—no lo sé, simplemente quiero saberlo.

—somos primos —respondió molesto.

—lo sé, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Dime ¿te gusta?

—y si me gustara ¿qué cambiaría? ¿o es que ella te gusta? —me resultaba la más atractiva de todas las chicas del colegio, pero no, era él quien me gustaba.

—no, no ella —las palabras desbordaban de mi boca; las pronunciaba casi sin notarlo.

—oh, había olvidado que eres gay —rió, yéndose. Instintivamente lo tomé del brazo.

—y si soy gay ¿qué cambiaría? ¿o es que yo te gusto? —ambos quedamos helados. Creo que fue tan inesperado para él como para mí ¿cómo podía haberme atrevido a decir eso!

—y dime, Sasuke… —dijo, cerrando la puerta —Itachi… —me empujó ligeramente contra la pared —¿es celoso? —me besó violentamente. Le rodeé la espalda con mis brazos, apretándolo contra mí. Él me acariciaba el torso haciendo mucha presión.

—sí… es muy celoso —contesté deteniendo el beso y mirándolo a los ojos —pero no me importa —volvimos a besarnos, pero esta vez sin cerrarlos. Eso me resultó tan erótico que inmediatamente tuve una erección.

—¿a penas hoy notaste que te gusto? —preguntó, dejando mi boca para besarme el cuello. ¿Cómo lo había notado…?

—mh… —asentí, entregado a sus delicados besos.

—es decir que estás con Itachi hace poco tiempo —agregó ¿cómo podía saberlo…? —me pregunto… —suspiró, alejándose un poco para poder desabrochar mi camisa. Metió una mano y comenzó a acariciar mi abdomen —¿él…? —introdujo dos dedos bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior, pero sin tocarme —¿ya te ha hecho suyo o…? —tomó mi erección con toda su mano —¿esta será tu primera vez? —él era… era tan sádico como tú. Me encantaba.

—lo siento… —respondí, buscando sus labios —no podrás tener el placer de desvirgarme —me soltó y se alejó un paso.

—veo que Itachi te ha malcriado demasiado, Sasuke —dijo, molesto. Me tomó del cabello fuertemente —un buen chico no debe contestar de esa forma —jaló hacia un costado, chillé de dolor —te enseñaré modales —hizo fuerza hacia abajo, obligándome a arrodillarme frente a él —y luego Itachi me lo agradecerá —¿es que en realidad él era más sádico que tú…?

—nunca te obedeceré a ti más que a Itachi —dije, riendo y tratando de pararme.

—¿estás seguro de ello, Sasuke? —dijo y se arrodilló frente a mí —ten cuidado con lo que dices —me besó apasionadamente, era increíblemente bueno besando. Pero luego de unos segundos me mordió el labio inferior.

—¡HM! —gemí ¡me había hecho sangrar!

—¿no te he dicho que te portes bien? —ante ese maltrato comprendí que me encantaba ser dominado.

—hm… lo siento —respondí, entregado.

—así está mejor.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Neji! ¿qué hacen! —se oyó la voz de Naruto —¡por Dios, salgan de ese maldito baño!

—lástima —dijo, indicándome que nos paráramos. Me abrochó la camisa nuevamente —deberemos dejarlo para la próxima.

—no quiero… —protesté, besándolo. Entonces noté cuánta sangre tenía en el labio, chorreaba por mi boca y hasta había manchado mi camisa.

—me trae sin cuidado qué quieres o dejas de querer —me observó —mira nada más el desastre que has hecho, Sasuke —ironizó Neji —aunque eso nos da una excusa ¡Sasuke se ha lastimado! ¡ya salimos! —gritó. Antes de abrir la puerta se acercó a mí y lamió toda mi sangre, hasta llegar a mi boca. Me besó deliciosamente. El sabor a sangre, mi ebriedad y sus perfectos besos hacían de esa una situación increíble.

—¿qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Naruto, entrando a la fuerza —¿pero cómo te has hecho eso! —gritó, al verme el labio.

—pues, el muy baka no vio la puerta y se golpeó la cara —explicó. Mejor así, yo jamás hubiese podido mentir.

—¡si eres tonto, Uchiha! —rió Naruto —límpiate y vuelve —Naruto y Neji se fueron del baño. Abrí la canilla y comencé a limpiarme. El dolor de mi herida me encantaba, y no podía soportarlo. Te había engañado… después de todo, te había engañado. Aborrecía todo eso que me sucedía, odiaba estar tan enfermo. Odiaba disfrutar del dolor. Odiaba haber besado a Neji. Odiaba haber tenido sexo contigo. Odiaba quererte. Odiaba todo. No podía soportar quedarme allí, necesitaba abrazarte… me sentía demasiado culpable.

—lo siento, pero iré a casa —dije al llegar al living, tratando de ocultar la herida de mi labio.

—¿por qué? —preguntó Hinata.

—pues, mañana debo ir a ver a mi familia —contesté tomando mi abrigo.

—bien, cuídate —respondió.

—¡saludos a Itachi! —dijeron Sakura e Ino.

—cuídate de las puertas —burló Naruto.

—te abriré—dijo Neji, acompañándome hasta el pasillo. Cuando estuvimos allí no pude pronunciar palabra —adiós, Sasuke —dijo, tomándome de la cintura y besándome. Otra vez, el beso fue fantástico.

—adiós, Neji —repetí, saliendo. Corrí escaleras abajo, necesitaba aire.

…*…

Las cuadras que me separaban de allí a casa las corrí. Necesitaba verte. Necesitaba demostrarme a mí mismo que no era un error, que era cierto… que me gustas. Necesitaba besarte y comprender que te quiero, que no puedo estar sin ti. A pesar de todas mis emociones, no podía dejar de cavilar que tú no compartías nada de todo eso. Cada vez que me besabas o teníamos sexo sentía que era algo vacío, ya que tú jamás lo habías meditado. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de todo lo que ocurría entre nosotros. Tenía miedo de que me correspondieras, y miedo de que no fuera así.

Tardé menos de diez minutos en llegar. Cada cuadra me exasperaba más. Desesperado tomé las llaves, me temblaban tanto las manos que no podía embocarlas en la cerradura.

—¡maldición! —largué. Cuando por fin lo logré entré y cerré de un portazo. Apoyé mi espalda en la pared y me dejé resbalar. En ese momento sentí deseos de llorar. No podía entender qué me ocurría, y quizá tampoco deseaba entenderlo. Subí las escaleras y me detuve en tu cuarto. La puerta estaba abierta, así que entré. Tú estabas profundamente dormido. Dejé mi celular y llaves en el piso, luego me quité la camisa, los zapatos y el pantalón. Cuando estuve en ropa interior aparté las mantas y me recosté a tu lado. Estaba a penas ebrio, y el olor de tu cabello terminó de darme la sensación típica de ebriedad.

—¿hm…? ¿otouto? —dijiste, casi entre sueños.

—¿sí, niisan? —pregunté suavemente.

—¿qué haces aquí? —inquiriste un poco más despierto.

—no lo sé… —te dije la verdad.

—¿a dónde fuiste? —abriste más los ojos. Ya estabas despabilado.

—de Neji —respondí, tímido.

—¿has estado bebiendo? —oliste mi boca —y mucho.

—no fue tanto… —merecía tu enojo. Precisaba que te enfadaras conmigo.

—¿qué te ha sucedido en el labio? —te sentaste abruptamente.

—nada, me golpeé… —contesté sentándome a tu lado.

—¡no me mientas, Sasuke! —tu mirada estaba llena de ira —¡te han mordido! —no respondí —¿quién! —bajé la vista. Ya lo sabías. Ya no me pesaba.

—Neji.

—¿y qué demonios haces en mi cama! —casi gritaste.

—necesitaba que me perdones… —no podía sostenerte aquella mirada colmada de odio.

—¡no te perdonaré absolutamente nada! ¡vete de mi cama! —creo que una lágrima asomó por mis párpados.

—no, no me iré.

—no quiero tener que sacarte… —tu voz estaba entrecortada. Podía percibir toda tu rabia… y lo necesitaba.

—Neji es muy atractivo —continué —y en realidad besa muy bien —te sentía temblar —pero ¿sabes qué, niisan? —te miré a los ojos —me di cuenta que tú… tú me gustas aún m—antes de que pudiera terminar me besaste.

—no tolero que le pertenezcas a otro… —dijiste, visiblemente triste.

—ese es el punto, Itachi… —dije, acercándome para besarte de nuevo —soy sólo tuyo… —me alejaste un poco.

—¿qué sucede, niisan? —pregunté dulcemente, tratando de ocultar que detestaba que me alejes.

—¿qué crees que ocurre entre nosotros? —¿por qué debías arruinar todo preguntando eso…?

—no lo sé… ¿tú qué crees?

—te he preguntado primero.

—no seas infantil, Itachi… no lo sé, ya te lo he dicho.

—yo tampoco lo sé. Sólo estoy seguro de una cosa —dijiste, acercándote a mi rostro —de que te quiero conmigo —me tomaste delicadamente de los cabellos de mi nuca —de que amo aquellas palabras de tu boca y jamás soportaré que otro pueda tocarte ni besarte—comenzaste a acariciar mi mejilla con tu otra mano.

—sí, lo siento. No volverá a suceder… —respondí, débil.

—pero aún así te incomoda que te acaricie ¿no es cierto? —tenías razón, prefería que me violaras a que me tocaras con ternura.

—no es eso… —argullé, tratando de buscarle una explicación a algo tan ridículo —no sé cómo explicarlo… —tragué con dificultad —es que tú te lo tomas con demasiada calma… —dejaste de acariciarme; eso me dolió mucho —no lo sé, somos hermanos y tú no pareces siquiera notarlo. Parece no importarte, —te alejaste otro poco —no es que "no pueda con ello", como tú lo llamas, sino que a pesar de sentir todas estas cosas por ti —apreté la sábana con mis manos —no puedo evitar mirar al futuro y entender que no existe uno para nosotros. Que nunca llegaremos a ningún lugar juntos, que sólo sufriremos .

—¿y cómo crees que lo miro yo? —preguntaste, seco.

—creo que no lo has pensado… —no hiciste ni dijiste nada, pero sabía que estabas cada vez más molesto.

—¿que no lo he pensado? O sea que tú piensas que todo ha sido una gran casualidad —te esquivé la mirada —¿es decir que luego de besar a otra persona y meterte en mi cama para decirme que eres mío debo convencerte de que siento lo mismo por ti? ¿y aún de decirte que te amo estaría mal, pues crees que no pienso en nuestro futuro? ¿de verdad crees que no me importas y sólo es un capricho? —no emití palabra —¿en serio, Sasuke…? —tu expresión de tristeza pronto se convirtió en una de ira. No era mi intención, no quería hacerte enfadar… sólo quería que entendieras cómo me sentía. —¿y no crees que sería más sencillo para mí ir a cumplir mis caprichos con alguien que no sea mi hermano? —ese era el punto: el capricho residía en que SOMOS hermanos.

—ese es el capricho —respondí.

—¡Sasuke! —cerré los ojos cuando te oí gritar, nunca te había visto enfadado, no como ahora —¿consideras que estoy así de vacío? ¿que soy así de cruel? —otra vez me mantuve en silencio. Odiaba verte así, sufriendo, y a la vez conteniendo tus deseos de golpearme. Siempre me habías histeriqueado, siempre me habías humillado… pero esto jamás había sucedido. Y sabía perfectamente que era mi culpa. Lo peor es que no podía evitarlo. Te había engañado, y en mi confusión había entendido que te quiero sólo a ti… y plantearte todo esto sólo te hacía mal. No podía pedirte perdón, pues esto era en realidad lo que debía suceder. Dejé que pasaran algunos segundos, no sabía qué contestarte.

De pronto todo pudor se alejó de mi mente y entendí… por fin lo entendí.

—sí —contesté, arrodillándome frente a ti.

—¿sí a qué…? —preguntaste, confundido.

—creo que estás así de vacío… que eres así de cruel —continué, quitando tus pies de debajo de las mantas. Tú permanecías inmóvil, pero agitado. Podía ver el rojo en tus pómulos, y eso me encantaba —creo que no piensas en mí… que no te importo —te quité las medias y tomé uno de tus pies entre mis manos y lo aproximé a mis labios —y eso… es lo que me encanta de ti —comencé a lamerlo delicada y detenidamente —perdóname, hermano— cerraste los ojos, como quien sintiera la droga introducirse en su cuerpo; con alivio y un placer indescriptibles. Los abriste y me miraste; yo me agaché aún más, quedando casi al ras del suelo, demostrándote mi devoción. _Aquella manifestación de sometimiento era la síntesis de nuestra vida, de nuestro amor. Yo cumplía tus caprichos, __**completamente encantado de cumplirlos**__. No importaba cuán sádicos fueran, cuán morbosos. Lo único que importaba era ver dibujada en tus labios la sonrisa de satisfacción… y quizá, lejanamente, una de felicidad._

…*…

**Espero que les haya gustado! ^^**

**En esta ocasión debo agradecer a mi niisan (sí, tengo un Itachi personal. Pero, shú! Ustedes búsquense otro) que es mi mayor inspiración *le sale un hilito de sangre de la nariz pero se lo limpia rápidamente*.**

**Ahem… regresando al tema u.ú**

**Como siempre, les agradezco que me lean y espero sus comentarios! ^^**


	5. Capítulo V

**Amados lectores: casi obsesionada con este fic, traigo el quinto capítulo.**

**¡Si pasa rápido el tiempo! No puedo esperar para escribir el próximo… ¡tengo muchas ideas!**

**Antes de que comiencen a leer haré la aclaración: este capítulo tiene tintes shota u.u**

**¡Ya están advertidos!**

**Ahora sí ¡disfrútenlo!**

…*…

Abrí los ojos con dificultad; los rayos de Sol que se filtraban por tu persiana americana transformaban tu rostro en un espectáculo. El cabello negro que llovía descuidado por tu pálida tez, tus perfectos ojos delineados en el azabache profundo de tus pestañas, la silueta de tu cuerpo a contraluz, todo parte de la ensoñación que me había tomado la noche anterior.

Había besado tus pies con más pasión de la que jamás me provocara tu boca. Por primera vez te dejaste ver nervioso, tenso. Tu placer desbordaba por tu piel y se dejaba notar en tus rojas mejillas.

En aquel instante comprendí que estoy enfermo. Comprendí que cuanto más enfermiza es nuestra relación más la disfruto. Sí, entendí cuánto siento por ti y que a cada segundo caigo más ciegamente en tus brazos.

Luego de un largo rato tomaste mi rostro y me indicaste que fuera a la cama contigo; yo obedecí. Al recostarme de espaldas a ti me abrazaste fuerte y dijiste unas palabras que jamás podré olvidar

"_eres mío, Uchiha Sasuke… pasaremos hasta el último de nuestros días juntos, odiándonos por toda nuestra perversión y amándonos por el mismo motivo"_

No me atreví a contestarte "también te amo, Itachi"… querría haberlo dicho, pero no pude.

…*…

—¡Itachi! —se oyó la voz de mamá. Hacía rato estaba despierto pero no quería moverme y despertarte —¡Itachi! ¿Sasuke está contigo! —continuaba gritando.

—¿hm…? —murmuraste entre sueños.

—¡sí, está conmigo! —exclamé, tan bajo como pude. De un golpe, mamá entró a la habitación.

—¿qué…? —otra vez. Otra vez nos veía en una situación inexplicable; estábamos acostados juntos, casi desnudos, en una cama de una plaza donde era obligatorio abrazarnos —¿qué haces aquí, Sasuke…? —dijo queriendo ocultar el asombro.

—es que volvió borracho —dijiste, con toda serenidad ¿borracho! ¡así no me dejarían salir nunca más!

—¿borracho! ¡Sasuke!

—como me dio pena le dije que viniera conmigo a mi cama —mamá estaba enfurecida.

—¡la próxima vez que quieras salir, será con tu hermano! —gritó, pegando un portazo detrás de ella.

—¡eres un…! —comencé, volteándome hacia tu lado, pero antes de que pudiera terminar me plantaste un beso en los labios.

—ya deja de quejarte por todo, otouto —sonreíste levemente.

—es la primera vez que dormimos juntos… —suspiré, mirando por la ventana.

—no, no lo es.

…*…

_Éramos muy pequeños. Quizá por esa razón no lo recuerdas. En mi mente está fresco, marcado a fuego como el más dulce recuerdo. El que me hizo comprender lo que sentía por ti._

_Tenía diez años, tú seis en ese entonces…_

—_¡niisan! ¡niisan! ¡niisan! —gritabas, corriendo escaleras abajo._

—_¿qué sucede! —siempre que hacías eso me asustaba, por más que supiera que no ocurría nada._

—_¡hay un monstruo en mi habitación! ¡es ASÍII de grande! —dijiste, abriendo los brazos para explicar el tamaño del monstruo._

—_¿un monstruo? —me levanté del sofá y te seguí a tu habitación. Tú te quedaste en la puerta._

—_yo no entraré ¡entra tú y avísame cuando lo hayas matado! —te sonreí y entré. Siempre había cumplido tus caprichos, no importaba si eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Cuando entré y prendí la luz busqué al monstruo. Fui hasta tu cama y lo vi: era una mariposa que había entrado por tu ventana._

—_ya puedes entrar, otouto —dije, tomando la mariposa entre mis manos._

—_¿lo has visto! ¡era horrible! ¡y tenía alas! ¿no te ha lastimado, verdad? —cuando estuviste cerca extendí las manos cerradas._

—_quiero que mires, Sasuke —abrí las manos._

—_¡quítalo! —gritaste._

—_¡sh! Mira con atención —ordené. Hiciste un pequeño puchero y abriste los ojos —esto es una mariposa, un insecto, no un monstruo. Los monstruos no existen._

—_¡sí que existen!_

—_no, sólo están en tu imaginación._

—_¿eso quiere decir que no pueden lastimarme…?_

—_claro que no. Por ejemplo, esta es una indefensa mariposa —la miraste desconfiado._

—_¡pero se quiso parar en mi cabello! —protestaste._

—_las mariposas se alimentan del néctar de las flores ¿será que tu cabello huele a flores?_

—_¡claro que no! —la miraste de más cerca —¡es fea! ¡mírale las patas! ¡tiene pelos! —todo te molestaba, siempre._

—_sí, pero mírale las alas… —delicadamente le abrí las alas. Tus ojos se abrieron grandes. Eran verdes, amarillas y blancas._

—_es… muy linda… —dejaste escapar, fascinado._

—_¿verdad? Ahora discúlpate por haberla llamado monstruo y la liberaré —te la acerqué._

—_disculpe, señora mariposa… no sabía que usted era un bicho._

—_¡Sasuke! ¡no le digas bicho, dile insecto!_

—_bueno… que usted era un insecto —corregiste, pronunciando mal la palabra insecto._

—_dile adiós —abrí más tu ventana y la dejé ir._

—_¡adiós! —saludaste con la mano. Luego te sentaste en la cama, yo hice lo mismo —niisan… —te miré —¿tengo olor a flores en el cabello? —preguntaste preocupado._

—_déjame ver… —me acerqué y lo olí. Mientras tu perfume hipnotizaba mis sentidos mi estómago se estremeció. Tu cabello olía a flores, y a caramelos, a miel y a todo lo bueno que había olido alguna vez. Esa fue la primera vez que sentí que me gustabas. Tardé en contestar, no me respondían los músculos._

—_¿niisan? —dijiste cuando notaste que no podía quitar mi nariz de tu cabello._

—_sí, Sasuke… —respondí —huele a flores._

—_¡qué asco! —protestaste, revolviéndotelo. Tomé tus manos para que te detuvieras._

—_pero es un olor magnífico —agregué. Te sonrojaste; y por eso sé que esa también fue la primera vez que, infantilmente, sentiste que yo también te gustaba._

_**Así, tomados de la mano. Embelesado por tu perfume, y tú por mis palabras. Así descubrimos que ese amor, esa admiración no eran fraternales.**_

_Pronto te soltaste. El silencio te molestaba y aquella situación seguramente ya te había desbordado._

—_¡niisan! —"niisan"… el sonar de esa palabra en tu boca era perfecto. Era una palabra que significaba que siempre, por mucho tiempo que pasara, por mucho dolor, por muchas ausencias, siempre estarías unido a mí._

—_¿qué sucede, otouto? —pregunté, nuevamente fascinado._

—_¿vamos al jardín a buscar más bichos? —tenías tanta facilidad para cambiar el tema._

—_¿no es que te dan miedo?_

—_¡claro que no!_

—_¿y qué hay de la mariposa? ¿no te dio miedo? —corriste hasta la puerta._

—_¡el último que llega es un gusano! —y de inmediato saliste disparado hacia el jardín._

…*…

_Yo siempre accedía a tus juegos tanto como a tus caprichos. Mamá y papá trataban de controlarte, pero yo siempre te daba todos los gustos. Como acostumbrabas portarte mal durante la cena, muchas veces no te tocaba postre. Para esas ocasiones yo guardaba en mi habitación una caja llena de golosinas, así que cuando terminábamos de cenar te llevaba algunas a tu habitación; y al decir de "te las cambio por un beso" me besabas con esos labios húmedos y torpes la mejilla y te sentabas a comer. Amaba que te portaras mal durante la cena._

…*…

_Me tuviste levantando macetas, haciendo pozos y cortando plantas durante toda la tarde. Metías a los insectos en un frasco y luego lo llenabas de hojas para "simular su hábitat", según decías._

—_morirán si los guardas allí —te dije cuando por fin te cansaste. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta._

—_¡claro que no! ¡si tienen hojitas y agua! —estabas lleno de barro, encantado mirando tu frasco._

—_Sasuke, te los puedes quedar un rato más pero luego de cenar los liberarás._

—_¡pero si ya vamos a cenar! _

—_lo sé, por eso mismo ¿tú quieres que mueran? —negaste —entonces luego los devuelves a su hogar._

—_bien… —aceptaste a regañadientes. _

…*…

—_¿qué han estado haciendo! —preguntó mamá cuando nos vio llenos de tierra._

—_¡haciendo un hotel para bichos! —le mostraste el frasco._

—_¡Itachi! ¿por qué siempre dejas que tu hermano haga lo que quiera? —ya estaban acostumbrados a que te cubriera cuando hacías cosas mal y te permitiera cualquier cosa._

—_es que… _

—_ya, ya… ve a bañar a tu hermano que vamos a cenar —¿bañarte…? Desde aquella tarde no podía evitar mirarte con otros ojos, y bañarte sería muy difícil._

—_¡vamos! —me tomaste de la mano y corrimos hasta el baño. Allí puse el tapón y comencé a llenar la bañera con agua tibia. De pronto mamá entró._

—_Itachi, pon la ropa en una bolsa aparte para no llenar todo de barro —me miró —y ya que estás date un baño tú también._

—_pero… no haré a tiempo —dije, viendo cómo ya habías traído tus juguetes._

—_entonces compartan la bañera —asentí. Quizá no entendía completamente que me gustabas, pero algo había cambiado y podía sentirlo. Te ayudé a quitarte la ropa y te metí en la bañera._

—_¡está fría! —te quejaste. Yo me quité también la ropa y me senté a tu lado._

—_¿así está bien? —pregunté, abriendo más el agua caliente. Por suerte la bañera era muy amplia._

—_sí, está bien —respondiste, tomando tus dinosaurios y metiéndolos al agua._

—_quédate quieto —pedí, mojándote el cabello con un vaso._

—_¡aaarr! ¡aaarr! —seguías jugando, ignorándome._

—_Sasuke, ya quédate quieto —te puse un poco de shampoo, tú seguías moviéndote —¡si no te quedas quieto te entrará a los ojos! —por fin te calmaste. Comencé a masajearte la cabeza, tú reías._

—_mamá me lava con fuerza, pero cuando tú lo haces me gusta —te volteaste, dándome la espalda y echaste la cabeza un poco para atrás —¿así está mejor?_

—_sí, gracias —tomé un poco más de shampoo. Tú tenías el cabello bastante largo, casi hasta las orejas —cierra fuerte los ojos —te dije cuando ya estuviste lleno de espuma. Cerré las canillas y comencé a enjuagarte con el vaso. Podía ver en tu rostro una pequeña sonrisa —ya, ahora te pondré crema para peinar —puse un poco en mis dedos y comencé a pasarla por las puntas._

—_¡eso es lo que tiene olor a flores! —dijiste, corriéndote —no me gusta, huelo a niña._

—_no seas difícil, Sasuke, si no te pongo esto luego no te podrás peinar._

—_los niños no nos peinamos —te cruzaste de brazos._

—_yo me peino._

—_entonces eres una niña._

—_Sasuke… —giraste un poco para verme —te prometo que mañana iremos a comprar una crema que no huela a niña, pero hoy por favor, déjame ponerte esta._

—_bien —dijiste, acomodándote otra vez. Suspiré; de alguna forma odiaba y a la vez disfrutaba darte los gustos —niisan… —dijiste, alejándote un poco otra vez —¿a ti te gusta que huela a niña? —preguntaste de pronto._

—_no es olor a niña… —repliqué —pero sí, me gusta mucho._

—_¿mucho mucho?_

—_sí, mucho mucho —agregué._

—_¿y entonces si me pongo eso te gustaré más? —esas palabras. Tú las dijiste sin intención, pero para mí fueron terribles._

—_no… —respondí —me gustas aún sin la crema._

—_pero antes dijiste que te gusta el olor de mi cabello, y mi cabello huele a eso —continuabas, sin mirarme._

—_así es…_

—_¡entonces ponme aún más crema!_

—_¿por qué…?_

—_porque así te gustaré más —te hice caso, tomé más crema y te la coloqué._

—_en unos minutos te la enjuagaré —volteaste y sacaste a los dinosaurios del agua, arrojándolos al piso del baño._

—_mientras esperamos puedo lavarte yo el cabello a ti —aquella idea me agradaba, pero sabía que harías cualquier cosa._

—_bien, así aprendes y luego te bañas solito —agregué._

—_bueno, bueno… —tomaste el vaso y empezaste a mojar mi cabello. Lo hacías tan delicadamente como podías —ahora dame shampoo —dijiste, extendiendo la mano. Te puse un poco._

—_extiéndelo por toda la cabeza —expliqué._

—_sí… —como estabas incómodo te acercaste más. Al estar sentados de piernas cruzadas, y al ser yo más alto a penas llegabas. En ese momento pasaste tus piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo y te sentaste sobre mí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte; para ti eso no tenía significado, pero era claramente una posición sexual. Traté de no demostrarte mis nervios, pero lo cierto es que estaba a punto de morir. _

_Me lavabas el cabello bastante bien, sin tironear. Tu rostro estaba a la altura del mío, pero tú mirabas mi cabeza. Cuando debiste llegar a mi nuca, me rodeaste el rostro con tus brazos casi pegando tu rostro al mío. No lo aguantaba más… no sabía qué me pasaba, pero mi cuerpo se sentía como si hirviera. Quería que estuvieras más cerca, mucho más cerca. Pero no, tú no podías siquiera vislumbrar qué era lo que me pasaba. Masajeabas mi nuca mientras tus muslos desnudos estaban suavemente apoyados en mis piernas, mientras tu rostro se encontraba a tres centímetros del mío, mientras tus brazos abrazaban mi cuello. ¿Lo hacías a propósito? ¿Estabas tratando de enloquecerme? Y de pronto hiciste lo que faltaba para sacarme de mis casillas: apretaste tus piernas contra mi espalda, acercando tu cuerpo más al mío. En ese momento perdí la razón; mi miembro tocó tu abdomen y por primera vez en mi vida, tuve una erección. Quise besarte, quise abrazarte… en algún momento sentí que quería hacerte el amor, pero no entendía cómo —ya, niisan —dijiste al fin —cierra los ojos —indicaste, como hacía siempre yo. Obviamente habías pasado por alto mi erección, para ti esas cosas aún no existían. Te hice caso. Giraste para tomar el vaso y cuando volviste a tu posición tus labios rozaron los míos. Fue un segundo, fue apenas un roce; tú no lo notaste, pero para mí fue como un beso. Torpemente me enjuagaste, llenándome la cara de espuma. Tomé un poco de tu misma crema para peinar —¿no puedo ponértela yo? —protestaste._

—_es sólo un segundo —dije, poniéndomela. La verdad es que no quería más roces, más confusiones._

—_ahora es tu turno —dije, enjuagándome la cara —baja y date la vuelta —te impulsaste con tus piernas en la pared de la bañera y te bajaste. En un segundo ya estabas —párate —indiqué, cuando lo hiciste quedé pasmado, sin poder respirar. Era casi imperceptible pero… tú también tenías una erección. Entonces era cierto… ¡lo hacías a propósito! ¡jugabas conmigo, lo disfrutabas! Por un instante sentí enojo, pero luego me hizo feliz. Todo eso quería decir que tú sentías lo mismo._

—_¿y, niisan? ¡tengo frío! —tomé el jabón y comencé a lavarte el pecho, los brazos, luego el rostro, las piernas._

—_lávate tus partes íntimas —indiqué, dándote el jabón. Siempre hacíamos lo mismo, pero ese día no te vino en gana obedecerme._

—_¿por qué no lo haces tú? —otra vez: jugabas conmigo, quizá sin saberlo, pero tu inconsciente de seguro lo disfrutaba._

—_porque son tus partes íntimas y está mal que cualquier las toque —¿no te hablaba papá de estos asuntos?_

—_pero tú no eres cualquiera, eres mi hermano —tenías 6 años, pero a veces parecías más vivaz que yo._

—_lo sé, pero igual no está bien._

—_¿por qué mamá y papá pueden y tú no? —me hiciste llegar al límite, si tú jugabas conmigo entonces yo comenzaría a hacer lo mismo._

—_¿quieres que lo haga? —pregunté, te sorprendiste. Yo siempre te obedecía, nunca te afrontaba —dime ¿quieres que te lave? _

—_sí —respondiste seco. Me resultaba imposible que teniendo tu edad fueras tan desafiante._

—_bien —llené mis manos de jabón y comencé a lavarte. Lo hacía suavemente, con ambas manos. Debo admitir que lo hice a propósito, simulé estar masturbándote. Tú cerraste los ojos, no podías ser tan maldito… sentí cómo tenías otra erección en mis manos. No podía soportar todo eso ni tampoco podía tomar partido ¿qué haría? en ese momento no entendía qué hacían dos hombres ni aunque lo entendiera me hubiese atrevido a hacerlo —date la vuelta —ordené, tú abriste los ojos de inmediato y cumpliste. Pasé la esponja jabonosa por tu espalda y luego, para lavar tus muslos, volví a llenar mis manos de jabón. No era sólo para no rasparte: deseaba tocarte. Masajeé tus muslos y te sentí temblar un poco. Luego, introduje un par de dos entre ellos y acaricié levemente tu entrada, temblaste más fuerte. Allí comprendí qué hacían dos hombres cuando estaban juntos, o al menos, comprendí qué quería hacerte a ti. Te sentaste de golpe._

—_ahora debo lavarte yo a ti —dijiste tomando el jabón._

—_de ninguna forma —¿estabas loco…? Me pasaste el jabón sin esponja por los hombros, el cuello y el rostro. Para variar, te lo permití. Estaba muy intrigado ¿qué harías cuando llegaras a mis partes íntimas? —párate —dijiste luego de pasarlo también por mis brazos y pecho. Lo hice, tú te arrodillaste. Aquella posición –que ya no pensaba que no supieras qué significaba- era increíble. Enjabonaste tus manos y primero las pasaste por mis piernas, subiste lentamente y sin más, tomaste mi miembro. Al igual que tú, tenía una erección, una mucho más grande que la anterior. Lo pasaste por alto y me masajeaste durante largos segundos. Luego, metiste una mano entre mis piernas y comenzaste a enjabonar mis muslos ¿cómo podía ser que fueras tan insolente? Acercaste más tu rostro a mi entrepierna, tanto que en algún momento pensé que ibas a meterlo en tu boca. Pero hubo algo que no pudiste hacer, y entonces me di por satisfecho: no pudiste meter tu mano entre mis muslos. Te lo hubiese permitido, es más, me hubiese encantado, pero preferí saber que no eras tan descarado. _

…*…

_Cuando terminamos de bañarnos –lo cual no tomó mucho más de veinte minutos- te sequé y vestí para luego llevarte a la mesa._

—_perfecto —dijo mamá —estaba a punto de llamarlos._

—_mi hermano me bañó mejor que tú —dijiste ¿cómo podías decirle eso a mamá!_

—_¿ah, sí? Pues, entonces que te bañe él siempre —contestó entre riendo y molesta._

—_bueno —respondiste._

—_ya has oído, Itachi, deberás bañarlo todos los días —asentí. Por supuesto que estaba a gusto con la decisión._

_Fue por ese motivo que hasta los nueve años te bañé, como siempre, por un tonto capricho tuyo. Y por supuesto, yo estuve encantado de cumplírtelo._

_Te tomaste la sopa sin chistar, pero cuando mamá te sirvió el pescado comenzó tu pataleta._

—_no me gusta el pescado —dijiste._

—_debes comerlo igual —te contestó papá._

—_pero no me gusta._

—_en Japón todos comen pescado, así que ve acostumbrándote._

—_entonces me iré a vivir a un lugar donde todos coman helado._

—_comerás helado luego, pero primero cómete el pescado —dijo mamá._

—_no, helado ahora, pescado no —continuaste._

—_¡come el pescado, Sasuke! ¡no podemos tener esta discusión todas las noches! —gritó papá._

—_¡no quiero! _

—_¡bien! No comerás helado_

—_¡entonces tampoco comeré el feo pescado! —en ese momento te acaricié la pierna con mi pie, por debajo de la mesa. _

—_ya, por favor… come, Sasuke — quería recordarte que si comías aunque fuera sólo un poco, yo te daría golosinas más tarde. Comprendiste de inmediato y comenzaste a comer._

—_¿cómo…? —suspiró mamá._

—_este niño… ¿por qué le hace caso sólo a su hermano? —dijo papá entre dientes._

…*…

_Terminamos de cenar e inmediatamente fui a mi habitación. Ya estaba cansado pues tú me habías tenido de aquí para allá todo el día. Mamá ya te había arropado en tu cama, así que abrí mi ropero y saqué la caja. Allí tenía tres bolsas de gomitas, una de caramelos, otra de malvaviscos y finalmente cuatro de chocolates. Tus favoritos eran los chocolates, así que abrí una y saqué cinco bombones. Ahorraba todo el mes para comprar esos chocolates tan caros y poder dártelos a escondidas; yo jamás probaba ni uno, eran sólo para ti._

_Cuando sentí a mamá y papá meterse en su cuarto, fui hasta el tuyo. Entré sin hacer ruido y fui hasta tu cama. Tú estabas hecho una bolita, mirando la puerta; esperándome. Yo acostumbraba llevarte sólo uno, o quizá dos bombones, pero ese día me apetecía llevarte más. _

—_hoy te he traído bombones, otouto —dije bajito, arrodillándome frente a tu cama._

—_¿de chocolate? —preguntaste con una gran sonrisa._

—_claro —respondí._

—_¿y qué tienen adentro? —adoraba esa sonrisa tuya, esa que sólo ponías cuando ibas a comer mis dulces._

—_malvaviscos, por supuesto —sonreíste aún más. Esos eran tus favoritos. Abrí las manos para que los vieras._

—_¿cinco! —preguntaste, entusiasmado._

—_sí, hoy te daré cinco —el trato era que por cada golosina me dabas un beso. Hasta ese día había sido sólo para tener el cariño de mi hermano, pero los besos que me dieras en ese momento no iba a poder tomarlos como los anteriores._

—_¿es decir que son cinco besos? —preguntaste, yo asentí —cinco besos es mucho —te quejaste ¿mucho? Y a mí me resultaban muy pocos._

—_sí, Sasuke, como habíamos dicho, es un beso por golosina._

—_pero te digo que cinco besos es mucho —tomaste un chocolate —hagamos una cosa — dijiste, llevándotelo a la boca y mordiéndolo un poco —te doy dos besos y por los otros tres te doy un beso más largo —lo hacías sólo para juguetear conmigo. _

—_acepto —terminaste de comer el bombón. Con los labios llenos de chocolate me diste un beso en la mejilla, en seguida me diste otro un poco más abajo, pero luego te alejaste para mirarme —¿y mi otro beso? —antes de que pudiera terminar me estampaste un beso en los labios. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ¡no podía ser real! Cuando salí del asombro, me sumiste en la más hermosa de las ilusiones: abriste mi boca e introdujiste tu lengua. Me llenaste de tu saliva, me saboreaste hasta la última fibra de mi boca. Yo te correspondí, dejando caer los chocolates, abrazándote para que nunca terminara ese beso. _

_Así fue como, por primera vez, probé los chocolates que tú tanto amabas. Era cierto, eran deliciosos._

_Lo que siguió al beso no lo recuerdo… creo que me pediste que me acueste contigo, o quizá te lo pedí yo. Sólo recuerdo que olvidaste comer los bombones, pues al día siguiente estaban aún allí, al lado de tu cama. _

…*…

—¿Itachi? —te pregunté.

—¿hm…? —contestaste abstraído.

—¿en qué piensas? Ya debe ser más del mediodía, vamos a bañarnos —te dije. Me miraste extraño.

—¿quieres que nos bañemos juntos?

…*…

**Bien ¿qué les ha parecido? En este caso utilizo la primera persona de Itachi para relatar algo que sucedió cuando apenas eran niños, y luego vuelvo a la primera persona de Sasuke. Ha quedado claro ¿verdad?**

**Cada vez me quedan más largos los capítulos u.u**

**De todas formas estoy en huelga hasta que regrese mi niisan que me ha abandonado sin más.**

**Oh, y hablando de eso, más le vale que me deje reviews (uno por cada capítulo que no ha leído) ¬¬**

**Estos semes… ¡cada vez son más desagradecidos con sus tiernos ukes!**

**Ahem… en fin, como siempre espero sus críticas y comentarios ^^**

**Recuerden que cualquier idea es bienvenida.**

**¡Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado!**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Mis amadísimos lectores: **

**Lamento sobremanera el haberme tardado tanto con esta sexta edición, sabrán disculpar a esta pobre escritora, pues ha estado en una etapa complicada. Agradezco los pms pidiendo continuación ^^**

**Por otro lado, este capítulo da un giro inesperado e interesante.**

**No les diré nada porque quiero mantener el efecto sorpresa, pero tiene que ver con Itachi y su niñez ^w^**

**Como siempre: gracias por leerme.**

**Ahora sí ¡Disfruten!**

**ACLARACIÓN: lo que está escrito en cursiva (salvo los pequeños párrafos, en cuyos casos utilizo la cursiva para resaltar) está relatado por Itachi.  
**

…*…

—¿que nos bañemos juntos? ¿qué clase de idea idiota es esa, niisan? —te pregunté asombrado ¿qué rayos te pasaba por la cabeza! Era cierto que era casi imposible que mamá y papá sospecharan, pero bañarnos juntos era un exceso.

—claro, hace mucho desde la última vez. —Hice memoria, pero no recordaba ninguna ocasión.

—pues, no recuerdo ninguna —respondí, descuidado.

—¿siquiera una? —te mostraste algo desilusionado.

—creo que no... —revolví un poco mis recuerdos. Tenía algunas imágenes, pero estaban borrosas —sí, algo recuerdo... pero no mucho —admití. Acercaste tus labios a los míos. No importaba que ya estuviera 'acostumbrado' a esos besos, a esos tratos; cada vez que te me acercabas mi corazón latía fuerte y se me erizaba la piel.

—con más motivo... debemos refrescarte la memoria —y comenzaste un beso apasionado.

—hm, ya para, niisan —suspiré entre tus labios.

—dilo otra vez —pediste, acercándote un poco y acariciando mis piernas delicadamente.

—para... niisan... —obedecí, sintiendo cómo mis mejillas se ponían rojas.

—otra vez... —casi rogaste lamiendo mi labio inferior.

—niisan... —tomaste mi miembro que ya estaba completamente duro.

—y otra vez... —estabas débil, no podía descifrar qué te sucedía pero aquella mirada suplicante y llena de pasión me enloquecía.

—por favor, basta, niisan... —y no mentía, la puerta estaba cerrada pero podía escuchar a mamá y papá charlar.

—¿sabes, otouto? —preguntaste arrodillándote sobre mí ¿cómo podías ser tan despreocupado!

—¡bájate! —protesté pero tomaste mis manos y las colocaste a los lados de mi cabeza.

—hay algo que creo desde que aprendiste a hablar... —estabas sonriente.

—¿y qué es eso? —me gustabas así. Me gustas.

—que la palabra 'niisan' fue hecha para tu boca —me besaste ¡me besaste! ¡Me besaste como nunca lo habías hecho! Como intentando ser uno conmigo, más allá de la piel. Podía sentir la desesperación en tu lengua, la pasión en tu cuerpo -adherido al mío- y el amor en tus manos que habían abandonado las propias para encontrar mi cintura y mis cabellos.

—niisan... —te suspiré al oído —hazme el amor —te pedí, fuera de mis cabales. No respondiste, simplemente te levantaste y echaste llave a la puerta. Te quitaste la ropa interior y me destapaste por completo. Esa era una faceta tuya que desconocía por completo. Te veía sumiso, débil, servicial.

—_¡cómprame caramelos de uvas, niisan! _

Y fue entonces cuando un flash de nuestra infancia me detuvo la respiración. Recordé cuánto te molestaba, cuánto te exigía.

—_¡llévame a la plaza, ahora!_

¿Por qué eras tan bueno conmigo?

—_¡quiero pastel, pastel de fresas niisan!_

Siempre... siempre habías cumplido mis caprichos al pie de la letra. Sí ¡eso era! En esos momentos estaba reviviendo mi niñez. Esa expresión tuya... de devoción. No era propia de ti...

—¡Sasuke! —llamaste mi atención.

—perdón...

—¿en qué piensas? —preguntaste mientras me quitabas la ropa interior.

—en ti... —admití sin querer contarte nada de lo otro.

—si me tienes aquí no pienses, disfruta —metiste mi miembro en tu boca. Mi espalda se arqueó instintivamente.

—¡hm, niisan! está tan... caliente —gemí. Lo hacías exquisito.

—¿te gusta? —preguntaste lamiendo suavemente la punta.

—me fascina... —a penas podía hilvanar una frase, estaba extasiado.

—si sólo pudieras verte el rostro —burlaste. Y entonces agregaste una mano.

—¡niisan! —gemí más fuerte. A ese paso acabaría en pocos minutos, y no podía permitirlo, me daría demasiado vergüenza.

—vente cuando más te plazca —indicaste como si pudieras leerme el pensamiento.

—¿en tu boca...? —pregunté incrédulo.

—en mi boca —ahora utilizabas ambas manos. La sensibilidad de mi cuerpo se había focalizado en un único lugar. Mis manos estaban dormidas, al igual que mis pies. Mi mente no podía dar con ideas claras, estaba sumido en un sopor, en un magnífico sopor.

—m-me encanta, niisan... —dije con dificultad. No sé cómo me atreví, pero te tomé del cabello con una mano. Cuando entendí lo que estaba haciendo te solté de inmediato ¿cómo podía hacer tal cosa! Me provocó tantos nervios hacer esa estupidez que incluso bajó mi erección, temía que te enfadaras. Sin emitir palabra alguna tomaste mis dedos y los entrelazaste en tus cabellos nuevamente. Mis ojos se volcaron como quien se drogara, y mi erección volvió. No podía estar ocurriendo eso, simplemente no era posible. Quería creerlo, pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Apretabas con tus labios, pasando tu lengua detenidamente por el frenillo, haciendo presión acompañando el movimiento con tu mano. ¿Cómo eras tan condenadamente bueno? No sentía que fuera a acabar, sino que iba a estallar. Estaba desquiciado, demente. Comencé a ejercer cierta fuerza sobre tu cabeza, indicándote que bajaras o jalando un poco para que subieras; era casi imperceptible pero te dabas cuenta. Y de nuevo sin quererlo me hallé haciendo algo que jamás pensé que fuera a ser realidad. Esa situación debía sucederse a la inversa ¿cómo me había atrevido a darte indicaciones? ¡Todo era demasiado extraño! Y era demasiado lo que lo disfrutaba.

—quiero que te vengas en mi boca —dijiste y me enardeció aún más —quiero que te vengas mucho —y con esas palabras me quitaste la poca razón que me quedaba —quiero que te vengas mucho así puedo saborearlo —decías entre embestida y embestida como podías —quiero... —no paraba de empujar tu garganta contra mi miembro —quiero sentirte acabar, quiero oírte —ya casi, ya casi —y quiero que me hables mientras lo haces —dijiste y sentí que ya estaba a punto. Empezaste a hacerlo más fuerte, más rápido, más violento.

—ya... ya... ya... —repetía inconsciente —ya me vengo, niisan... —tiré la cabeza hacia atrás un segundo pero luego resolví que quería verte, quería ver cómo te tragabas todo —me encantas, niisan... lo haces tan genial —gemía sin soltarte —quiero ver tu boca llena y luego verte tragarlo... no, no... quiero que lo escupas sobre tu pecho —y en ese instante levantaste la vista y me miraste directo en los ojos. Fue instantáneo —¡ya! —el orgasmo me tomó todo el cuerpo. Mis párpados se caían solos pero no podía romper el contacto visual —me encantas, hermano... ¡me encantas, me encantas! —repetía incoherente mientras seguías chupándolo. Te miraba y no podía dejar de hacerlo. El orgasmo no terminaba y te veía sonreír. La perfección, eso era. Cuando por fin terminé me dejé caer, agotado. Por un segundo olvidé todo lo que había pasado, como si se hubiera terminado el mundo. Te paraste a mi lado, te observé: tu erección parecía reventar. Al levantar ligeramente los ojos vi cómo chorreaba por tu abdomen. Y esa imagen superó el orgasmo. Te arrodillaste frente a la cama, mientras abrías la boca y dejabas caer todo por tu pecho, hasta tu miembro, hasta el piso. Mi erección volvió. Aquello que estaba viendo era imposible, y aún así estaba ocurriendo. Extasiado, fascinado te miré. Parecía que nunca iba a parar de salir, era muchísimo. Coloqué una mano sobre tu pecho, masajeándote sobre lo mojado, al poco tiempo coloqué la otra. Te lo desparramé por todos lados, bajando hasta tu erección. Con lo mojado de mi acabada y tu saliva comencé a masturbarte. Tenía deseos de lamerlo, pero no, tenía una mejor idea.

—¿lo has disfrutado, otouto? —preguntaste cuando por fin terminó de salir de tu boca. No te respondí, no era necesario. Me arrodillé a tu lado.

—siéntate —indiqué, tú obedeciste. Me coloqué entre tus piernas y me acomodé en cuatro. Tu miembro estaba lleno de mi acabada, y lo que debería haberme resultado asqueroso fue en realidad exquisito. Lo lamí sin introducirlo a mi boca, saboreando cada milímetro.

—hm, otouto... —acariciaste levemente mi rostro. Yo me detuve y te miré a los ojos.

—quiero caramelos de uva —dije, te sorprendiste —y quiero bombones rellenos de malvaviscos —tu erección creció —y los quiero para hoy a la noche —tus ojos se desviaron hacia atrás y suspiraste con fuerza —quiero tener siempre pastel de fresas para el desayuno —decía entre que lo quitaba y lo volvía a meter —y quiero que me prepares café con crema, no te —en cualquier momento te ibas a venir en mi boca, no podía esperar —quiero siempre tener una bolsa llena de golosinas a mi disposición —tomaste mi cabello con más fuerza —y debe estar escondida en tu habitación, en tu armario.

—¡hm, Sasuke! —gemiste y comenzó tu orgasmo. Tus piernas temblaban y no paraba de salir. Llenaste mi boca por completo, era perfecto. Cuando terminaste me acerqué a tus labios; me miraste sin entender muy bien qué iba a hacer. Con un pequeño movimiento de mi mentón en el tuyo abrí tu boca, primero te alejaste unos centímetros pero luego te entregaste. Yo no había tragado siquiera una gota. El beso comenzó, y todo lo que habías acabado empezó a chorrear por nuestros cuellos. Cada vez más apasionado, hasta querer que me hicieras el amor.

Pronto no quedó más que saliva.

—¿es que estabas buscando una excusa para bañarte conmigo? —preguntaste, mientras me dejaba caer sobre tu pecho.

—¿qué tonterías dices, niisan? —protesté.

—aunque no quisieras iba a bañarte, lo sabías ¿verdad?

—tú siempre haces lo que quieres.

—yo siempre hago lo que tú quieres —interrumpiste, tomando mi mentón para que te mirara a los ojos —pues he nacido para hacer lo que tú quieres —me besaste delicadamente. No pude contestar ¿cómo responder algo así? Mi amor por ti ciertamente me superaba, y me hallaba incapaz de demostrártelo.

_Esas palabras "pues he nacido para hacer lo que tú quieres". Una representación muy acertada de lo que significaba nuestra relación: un conflicto; una puja de pasiones, cariños y miedos. Todos sentimientos llevados al extremo y por lo tanto, insostenibles. Entre la más visceral pasión y el más profundo pánico decidíamos amarnos, sufriendo como nadie jamás lo haría. Sintiéndonos enfermos, y únicos. Propios, y a la vez compartidos. Siendo tuyo todo lo que podía ser mío, y aún así, hallándonos siempre insatisfechos._

…*…

—¡Uchiha Sasuke! ¡Uchiha Itachi! —gritó mamá desde abajo —¡si no salen de la bendita cama y vienen a almorzar con sus padres no comerán en toda la semana!

—¿qué haremos? —pregunté espantado.

—decir la verdad —contestaste sereno yendo a la puerta ¿la verdad! ¿se te había zafado un tornillo!

—¡kaa-chan! Sasuke y yo nos daremos una ducha —respiré aliviado.

—¡pero tardarán demasiado!

—no te preocupes, compartiremos el baño.

—¡bien, bien! ¡pero apúrense! —me paré a tu lado.

—¿te has vuelto loco?

—¿por qué lo dices?

—¡pues! ¿por qué más? ¡porque le dices a mamá que nos bañaremos juntos!

—somos hermanos, jamás se pensará de nosotros nada de forma que no sea fraternal.

—pero… —me depositaste un dulce beso.

—solamente dos mentes perversas como las nuestras pueden concebir que siendo hermanos seamos amantes —me tomaste de la mano y fuimos hasta el baño.

**n/a: amadísimos lectores, los dejaré con las ganas de qué sucede en un baño entre Itachi y Sasuke porque me viene en gana, y prefiero dejarlo en suspenso hasta un próximo capítulo. Además ¡vamos! Que lo he descrito de pequeños u.ú Cualquier queja, me agregan al MSN y lo discutimos u.u**

…*…

Bajamos lentamente. El baño había sido de lo más placentero y relajante. Lo cierto es que te habías portado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

—¡por fin! —protestó mamá sirviéndonos un poco de arroz y unas verduras—su padre y yo ya hemos terminado, pero como somos considerados esperaremos a que ustedes también terminen… no como ciertos mocositos —dijo, jalándome un poco de la oreja.

—lo sentimos, kaa-chan —dijiste sentándote, te imité.

—¿cómo te está yendo en el colegio? —preguntó papá. Era el tema de todos los fines de semana.

—pues, bien, sin demasiados problemas —respondí.

—¿estás seguro? —odiaba hablar de esas cosas con él.

—por supuesto que le va bien —interrumpiste —es un Uchiha.

—espero —me sonreíste de forma socarrona.

—coman, coman —apuró mamá.

El almuerzo pasó ligero y tú con tu típica excusa de "debo estudiar para el lunes" te encerraste en tu habitación. Aquellas ausencias prolongadas tuyas eran usuales, necesitabas tu soledad. Por mi parte, necesitaba tu presencia. Pues cuando no estás puedo pensar en todo lo que nos sucede, y cuando lo medito comienzo a dudar; y cuando dudo empiezo a temer. De todas formas decidí utilizar aquel tiempo de la misma forma que tú y, desarmando mi bolso en la cama, tomé algunos libros y me dispuse a estudiar (o a dibujar tu nombre en los márgenes de mi cuaderno).

…*…

_Me eché en la cama. Muchas ideas rebotaban incoherentes en mi consciente (y hablo sólo de él pues de tener alguna vaga idea de qué ocurre en mi inconsciente me sobrepasaría y moriría al instante -aunque, en tal caso y por definición estaría errado, ya que no sería más 'inconsciente'-)._

_Hacía años había olvidado ciertos acontecimientos, y no porque carecieran de importancia -de hecho, lejos de perderla se había exacerbado con los años- sino porque quizá elegía borrarlos, completamente avergonzado de haber sido tan idiota, tan ingenuo. _

_Siempre había hecho natación, era algo que me encantaba. Pasaba horas en la piscina del colegio. Lo malo de aquello era que compartía la actividad con mis compañeros de curso, quienes solían burlarse hasta el límite de mí. Era callado, reservado, misterioso; me la pasaba estudiando. En sus ojos podía ver la típica envidia infantil, y los deseos de destruir quien posea lo que uno anhela. De todos ellos, quien hacía de mis días una pesadilla era Deidara._

_Aquel día no había sido especial en lo absoluto. Al terminar la actividad todos fuimos a los vestuarios, yo dejé allí mis cosas, me saqué rápidamente y salí. Era mi costumbre espiar el vestuario de mujeres, para ver a mis compañeras. Había encontrado un escondite perfecto: el vestuario de mujeres estaba medio paso debajo del de varones, por lo que en medio quedaba una especie de entre piso en el cual uno podía escabullirse, y gracias a unas ventilaciones podía disfrutar de una primera vista. No lo hacía por placer, claro que no, sino por curiosidad. Tenía unos 10 años y para ese entonces había comprendido que tú me gustabas, a lo cual comenzaron a surgir miles de interrogantes ¿Me gusta sólo él? ¿me gustan los hombres? ¿me gustan también las mujeres? ¿es sólo una confusión? ¿es normal? Y entre todas esas cosas encontré aquel escondite, donde podía observar a las niñas que debían gustarme. Por supuesto, jamás llamaron mi atención; las miraba inmóvil, absorto… deseando algún tipo de excitación sin ser capaz de conseguirla. Estaba sentado en mis cavilaciones cuando oí pasos, mi corazón se detuvo; no me atreví a voltear. Los oí más cerca, y luego alejándose. Tardé varios minutos en moverme, y cuando por fin lo hice, no había nadie. Ya recuperado, subí las escaleras y decidí darme una ducha. Ya no había nadie en el vestuario. Me metí en una de las pequeñas duchas individuales, cerré la cortina y comencé a bañarme. De pronto, sentí a alguien corriendo la cortina y entrando.._

—_¿qué crees que haces! —pregunté, volteando a medias, intentando cubrir mi desnudez: Deidara._

—_sh —chistó —he venido a que me pagues —dijo, parco._

—_¿a que te pague qué! —continué, casi gritando y mirando atónito el hecho de que él estaba desnudo._

—_te he visto, Uchiha —y ante eso enmudecí —te he visto cómo espías a las niñas._

—_mientes… —dejé escapar._

—_claro que no, te seguí muchas veces, y te observé cómo las espías._

—_¿y qué es lo que quieres? _

—_debes pagarme, porque sino iré y le contaré a todos cómo espías a las niñas._

—_mentira, no harás nada de eso —intenté defenderme._

—_claro que sí. Iré y le diré a todo el mundo que las espías desde hace semanas. Le diré a tus padres y te castigarán —No sabía cómo huir de aquella situación, Deidara siempre había intentado hacerme daño, y por fin había conseguido una forma, estaba seguro de que iba a aprovecharla y no podía permitir que me humillara frente a mis padres. Él no entendía mis motivos para espiarlas._

—_¿qué quieres que haga? —escupí. Sin emitir palabra me tomó del brazo y me volteó ligeramente hacía las canillas, debajo de la ducha que estaba abierta. Se acercó unos pasos —¿qué haces…? —temblé al sentir su mano en mis labios._

—_cállate —se metió debajo del agua, me inclinó un poco, colocando la mano que él me sostenía en la pared azulejada. Quitó su otra mano de mi boca y rozó mis muslos; volví a temblar. No pude hablar, siquiera pedirle que se detenga. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, y entonces sentí su miembro entre mis muslos. Aquella sensación estremeció toda mi piel, era una extraordinaria mixtura de repulsión y placer. No, no placer, sino dilucidación: aquello me gustaba. Lo sentí rozar a penas mi entrada, pero antes de siquiera insinuar una penetración se separó y me soltó. En ese momento volteé, necesitaba verlo y así quizá terminar de entender qué sucedía. El cabello rubio le llovía sobre sus femeninos ojos azules, no pude evitar pensar que así, en silencio, vulnerable, se veía bello. Y luego bajé la mirada, su erección me enardeció aún más. Volvió a tomar mi mano, yo cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. La colocó sobre su miembro, y la dejó allí unos segundos. Antes de que pudiera adivinar qué haría luego, se escuchó una puerta. Sin decir nada, Deidara me soltó y salió disparado. _

_Nunca más hablamos de aquel tema._

'_Me gustan los hombres'. Esa frase quedó en mi mente desde entonces. Tenía diez años… tan sólo diez años. Eran jugarretas infantiles, las de los vestuarios. Agacharse era un riesgo, todos lo sabíamos. Pero era sólo eso: un juego. Pero no, las manos de Deidara habían quedado quemadas en mi piel, y su mirada… su mirada estaba tan confundida como la mía. Su 'pago' no fue una simple casualidad, sino más bien la excusa perfecta. No deseaba hacerme ningún mal sino aprovecharse para tener justificado su deseo. Y su deseo era tocarme, hacer físicas sus dudas y por fin, comprender que sus peores temores eran ciertos. No fue una jugarreta más, fue comprender que nos gustábamos, por nuestra condición de hombres. Y de pronto todo cobró sentido, y tal vez hasta me hizo sentir menos culpable: no eras sólo tú, no estaba tan enfermo. _

_Obviamente, nunca volví a mi escondite._

…*…

_El despertador desafinó las delicadas armonías que Morfeo le cantaba a mis oídos. Lo apagué bufando y salí de la habitación. En casa todos dormían aún, eran a penas las seis de la mañana. Como siempre, pasé por tu cuarto. Abrí sigilosamente la puerta para hallarte todo salido de la sábana, con un lápiz entre los dedos y rodeado de cuadernos. Los números nunca habían sido tu pasión, por lo que seguramente no habías llegado a hacer dos cuentas que ya caíste dormido. Te quité los bártulos de tu alrededor y te acomodé en la sábana nuevamente. Bufaste algún "niisan" de por medio, pero no llegaste a despertar._

_Me duché, me vestí y fui camino a la universidad. _

_Si bien había dormido varias horas el cansancio comenzó a pesar en mis párpados y para mi materia de las nueve y media ya estaba devastado. Debía cambiarme de aula, eso me despabiló un poco. Elegí un pupitre alejado del escritorio, pues no quería que ningún profesor me viera dormirme en su clase. Sin siquiera sacar un cuaderno, apoyé mi cabeza en la mano y cerré los ojos._

—_siempre lo mismo contigo, Uchiha —dijo despertándome Konan._

—_he pasado una pésima noche, Konan, déjame dormir…_

—_¿algún amante te ha tenido ocupado, será?_

—_ya quisiera. _

—_deja de quejarte, debes agradecer que los lunes salimos temprano._

—_pero entramos a las siete y media, lo cual es un castigo._

—_si has tenido un fin de semana agitado… —comentó con una sonrisa socarrona._

—_¿tengo cara de haber pasado un fin de semana lleno de sexo? —burlé._

—_pues, sí. —quizá era eso: tantas emociones juntas por fin pasaban factura y estaba agotado de todo lo que había sucedido contigo._

—_como digas… toma nota de la clase, y despiértame cuando haya terminado._

_Creo que soñé contigo, pues cuando sentí a Konan despertándome tenía una leve erección._

—_ya, Uchiha, despierta, hora de ir a casa —ya eran más de las once y media._

—_genial —me refregué los ojos, tomé mi maleta y caminé con Konan fuera del aula —¿hubo algo importante? _

—_creo que no._

—_¿algún tema de última hora para el parcial del jueves? —se rió fuerte._

—_por suerte no._

—_entonces esperemos que no haya sorpresas —caminamos juntos hasta salir de la Universidad y cuando estábamos bajando las escaleras alguien me apoyó la mano en el hombro._

—_buenos días, Uchiha, Konan —saludó sonriente Deidara._

—_buenos días —saludó ella, yo hice un gesto con la cabeza —¿Sasori?_

—_ya debe estar por salir. Él siempre tiene algo de más que hacer en la biblioteca, alguna pregunta de última hora o algo así, ya lo conoces. _

—_siempre debemos esperarlo… _

—_¿iremos a almorzar? Muero de hambre._

—_¿pizza? —preguntó llegando Sasori._

—_¿otra vez? —protestó Konan._

—_yo digo que dejemos decidir a Uchiha, que nunca decide —señaló Deidara._

—_¿yo? —aún estaba dormido —bien, vamos a Mc Donald's._

—_¡fantástico! —todos nos dispusimos a caminar hacia la derecha, por allí a un par de cuadras había uno. Konan y Sasori se adelantaron unos pasos y comenzaron a hablar de una materia que tenían en común, Deidara caminaba a mi lado. Desde la primaria estábamos juntos, y a pesar del incidente siempre habíamos llevado un trato -si bien agresivo- normal; pero ese día era distinto, recordar todo lo que había pasado, lo que había significado para mí me había retrotraído y no podía mirarlo sin sentir una vergüenza pueril. Caminamos en silencio hasta el lugar. Allí nos colocamos en una de las colas para ser atendidos. Cuando hubo terminado la discusión de 'qué íbamos a ordenar' 'quién iba a pagar qué cosa' y demás problemas casi irresolubles decidí ir al baño, pues no me apetecía esperar._

—_iré al baño —dije, Konan y Sasori que aún estaban disgustados por algo me ignoraron._

—_bien, iré contigo —dijo Deidara. Al entrar al baño una nostalgia casi enferma me desgarró las entrañas. Las paredes azulejadas revivían aún más el recuerdo. Tal era el shock que me quedé quiero algunos segundos, mirando algún punto perdido._

—_¿qué ocurre? —preguntó, riendo —hoy en verdad estás raro, Uchiha._

—_¿recuerdas aquella vez en los baños, Deidara? —escapó de mis labios. Siempre había querido saber qué había significado para él._

—_por supuesto —respondió seco. Esperaba alguna duda, pero fue extremadamente directo. Lo miré a los ojos, pero no pude ver ningún grado de intimidación —¿qué sucede?_

—_te fuiste sin decir palabra, y luego hiciste como si jamás hubiera pasado —señalé, casi recriminándoselo._

—_sí, no había necesidad de decir ni hacer nada al respecto. Fue sólo un capricho mío de ese momento —se acercó unos pasos —¿por qué? ¿es que te dejé insatisfecho aquel día y hoy te apetece que salde mis cuentas contigo?_

…*…

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Todo un final! ¿Qué hará un Deidara malvado con un Itachi susceptible? ¿Itachi se dejará dominar? ¿O Deidara se llevará una sorpresa con el mayor de los Uchiha?**

**Ya veremos en el próximo capítulo ^^**

**Como siempre espero ansiosa críticas y comentarios ^^**

**Agradezco nuevamente los mails que recibí en petición de que continuara escribiendo, y de la misma forma pido disculpas por tardar tanto u.u**

**¿Quién iba a pensar que por fin escribiría un DeiIta? Quién sabe qué me depara el futuro con este fic…**

**¡Gracias por leerme!**


	7. Capítulo VII

**¿Qué tal, mis amados lectores?**

**Nuevamente me he tardado más de la cuenta con éste último capítulo, pero sabrán disculpar a esta pobre escritora u.u**

**En realidad tengo las ideas desde hace bastante, pero de una forma u otra siempre tenía obligaciones o cosas por hacer u.u**

**La historia sigue dando giros ¿a dónde me llevará?**

**¡Espero que les guste! ^^**

_**De ahora en más no voy a utilizar la cursiva para separar qué relata cada uno, sino que voy a aclararlo directamente ^^**_

…*…

_Relata Itachi_

—¿insatisfecho? —ironicé dando unos pasos hacia él.

—¿o por qué más traerías este tema luego de tantos años? —estábamos ya a pocos centímetros.

—¿es decir que crees que puedes conmigo? —rió con ganas.

—¿poder contigo? —silabeó —¿crees que eres así de duro? ¿así de difícil? Pues claro que puedo contigo.

—no dudo que tu interés en mí sea mayor que el mío en ti, por lo que se deduce fácilmente que puedo manejarte a mi antojo —una mueca de fastidio se dibujó en su entrecejo.

—¿y si en realidad estoy interesado en ti por qué dejé pasar todo este tiempo? —se acercó un poco, mientras volvía su sonrisa —aquella vez te mostraste de lo más receptivo y servicial.

—quizá temías admitir tu homosexualidad —parece que di en el clavo pues se posó frente al espejo, dándome la espalda y acomodó su cabello como suele hacerlo.

—¿estaríamos teniendo esta pequeña conversación de no ser ambos homosexuales? —era en verdad muy rápido y perspicaz de palabras.

—quizá uno de nosotros sea homosexual —comencé, colocándome detrás de él, mirando al espejo —y quizá el otro sea suficientemente sádico como para disfrutar aquella vulnerabilidad —puse una mano en su cintura —y aprovecharse de ella —y la otra en su cuello —sólo por la más egoísta de las diversiones —sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente —creo que ya puedes adivinar quién es quién —tomó la mano que estaba en su cuello y la pasó por sus labios, mirándome a través del espejo.

—y tenerme así, entregado, sólo te da más placer —volteó repentinamente —¿o me equivoco, Uchiha? —reí, tenía toda la razón —pero no te confundas, jamás me dejaría dominar por el niño al que le mostré su homosexualidad —y ante esas terminantes palabras casi me di por vencido: era muy directo, muy frontal y su forma fría de hablar lo hacía aún más hiriente —sería muy injusto ¿no te parece?

—¿me 'mostraste' mi homosexualidad? —y tenía dos opciones: admitir que ya lo sabía desde antes, o dejarle pensar que era su mérito; cualquier opción me disgustaba.

—¿o es que lo sabías desde antes? —touché.

—hablas demasiado, Deidara —le tomé el mentón con dos dedos —y eso seguramente se deba a que en realidad es una gran fachada pues en el fondo eres muy débil.

—en el momento que tú espiabas niñas para comprender que no te excitaban, yo te espiaba a ti, excitándome con la delicada forma de enjabonarte el cabello —me acarició el rostro —con el tiempo te has vuelto muy rebelde conmigo, en aquel momento te sonrojabas y te mantenías callado, protestando sólo de a ratos —arqueó las cejas —ahora eres todo un hombre. Todo un sádico, eres todo lo que esperaba que fueras, pues en realidad habría deseado que fueras tú quien entrara en la ducha y me hostigara —cada sílaba me sorprendía más, jamás había conocido a nadie tan frontal —mi actitud es una gran fachada, tienes razón. No dudo que puedo contigo, la pregunta real es ¿tú puedes conmigo? —unos deseos inexplicables de demostrarle que las suyas eran sólo habladurías, de encerrarlo en un baño y hacerlo mío hasta que llorara comenzaron a hervirme la sangre -lo cual era, lógicamente, su intención-. Entonces pensé en ti. No podía traicionarte, no podía engañarte… pero estaba en mi naturaleza. Necesitaba imponerme. Y Deidara representaba un reto que tú eras incapaz de darme. No tenía tanto tiempo para meditar, debía reaccionar.

—lamentarás haber hablado tanto, Deidara —dije al fin, dispuesto a ocuparle esa estúpida boca en algo más interesante, cuando se abrió la puerta. Ambos quedamos helados.

—¿qué tanto hacen? Konan y yo los estamos esperando en una mesa, vengan —una mueca de asco y disgusto se dibujó en el rostro de Sasori; por suerte no nos encontró en ninguna situación embarazosa, pero fue sólo casualidad. No sin antes regalarme una sonrisa de superación, Deidara y yo salimos del baño junto con Sasori —no sé porqué se tardaron tanto, pero de todas formas tuvimos que cambiar el pedido —trató de disimular. Fuimos hasta la mesa, allí esperaba Konan. Ella sí que era hermosa. Tenía un cuerpo envidiable por cualquier mujer, una tez perfecta, y lamentando la vulgar analogía, blanca y suave como seda. Los cabellos cortos le sentaban de mil maravillas y ese aro en el labio inferior sólo le daba un aire exótico que la volvía aún más irresistible. Pensarla desnuda casi lograba excitarme. Me senté a su lado, y Deidara y Sasori se sentaron en frente. Cada uno tomó su pedido y comenzó a comer.

Luego de algunos minutos miré a Deidara, estaba tomando coca cola y no bastó que diera cuentas de que lo estaba mirando para que comenzara a sorber de una forma descaradamente provocativa. Al apoyar el vaso, se soltó la cola que suele llevar y comenzó a peinarse con los dedos; sabía a la perfección que su cabello me agradaba sobremanera. Obviamente no pude quitarle la mirada de encima hasta que volvió a atárselo. En ese sentido siempre fui muy vulnerable, siempre me gustó demasiado observar, deleitarme. Un gesto bien hecho, una mirada, esa es mi debilidad.

Terminamos de comer. Sasori había estado muy callado, mientras que Deidara y yo a duras penas cruzamos un par de palabras. Mientras se debatía si pedir o no helados, recibí un mensaje de texto.

_Cómo estás, niisan? Yo me aburro en clases de matemática_

Era la primera vez que me mandabas un mensaje sólo para juguetear conmigo. Esbocé una sonrisa.

_Almuerzo con mis amigos. Presta atención. _

—¿quién era, Uchiha? —preguntó Deidara ¿tan alevosa había sido mi sonrisa?

—nadie.

—¿es que tienes novia, Uchiha?

—ya déjalo, Deidara —dijo Konan.

—¿qué ocurre? Es sólo curiosidad, después de todo somos sus amigos.

—basta —dijo Sasori. Todos lo miramos, parecía bastante molesto.

_Deja de molestarme. En diez minutos salgo. Estarás cuando llegue a casa?_

Me dabas demasiado cariño. Más del que esperaba. Más del que merecía, mucho menos del que necesitaba y demasiado más del que podía controlar.

…*…

Caminaron en sepulcral silencio. Una tristeza casi desconocida consumía el eco de los pasos en las desiertas calles de Tokyo. Como un injustificado antojo las palabras se callaban, involuntarias. Al llegar a la casa de Deidara ambos se detuvieron, aún incapaces de esbozar sílaba alguna.

—¿quieres pasar? —obligó la cortesía a Deidara.

—hm —asintió Sasori. Deidara abrió; como vivía solo su apartamento siempre estaba cerrado, oscuro. El orden y el buen gusto siempre habían sido su fuerte, por lo que a pesar del encierro el lugar era increíblemente hermoso.

—¿qué te ocurre? —arriesgó Deidara al ver que Sasori no había salido del genkan aún.

—debo preguntarte algo —contestó parco, sin dejar ni zapatos ni abrigo.

—dime… —casi susurró, aún sin prender ninguna luz.

—¿qué ocurrió con Itachi? —los ojos de Deidara se abrieron, tratando de dar una mejor imagen de su amigo, quien estaba a contraluz de la puerta aún abierta.

—no ocurrió nada ¿a qué te refieres? —se excusó, casi con culpa.

—no te creo.

—¿qué podría haber ocurrido? —preguntó ingenuo.

—sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero, Deidara —continuaba, seco.

—¿qué pasa, Sasori? No hay nada entre Itachi y yo… —y entonces Sasori avanzó hacia él, sin quitarse los zapatos, sin cerrar la puerta.

—no te creo —y seguía avanzando hacia un Deidara incapaz de reaccionar.

—Sasori… no ha pasado nada, créeme…

—¿estás enamorado de él, acaso? —un paso más —¿es que interrumpí algo cuando entré al baño? ¿siempre se besan a escondidas de mí?

—Sa-sasori… ya para… —susurró Deidara.

—respóndeme ¿estás enamorado de él?

—¡ya basta! —gritó confundido, fuera de sí Deidara. Volteó para irse y prender alguna luz, para tomarse algunos segundos y entender qué ocurría pero ante eso Sasori lo agarró del brazo.

—¡responde! —la puerta se cerró de golpe.

—¿qué quieres de mí! —Sasori apretó fuerte, lastimándolo. Deidara se zafó, corriendo algunos pasos pero Sasori lo alcanzó, arrojándolo contra una pared y tomándole el rostro con ambas manos.

—ámame —los ojos de Deidara no podían dar ninguna imagen clara de Sasori besándolo. La oscuridad volvía aquel delirio en una dulce ensoñación —sólo a mí —agregó, interrumpiendo el beso —ámame, Deidara —y así siguió quitándole la remera, luego el pantalón… y los zapatos…

…*…

Las clases por fin terminaron. Había sido un día completamente normal. Tenía cierto miedo de salir, pues aún no me había encontrado a Neji y temía qué pudiese ocurrir. Siempre nos esperaba a la salida, pues viajaba junto con Hinata y conmigo. Quería pensar en alguna excusa para quedarme dentro de la escuela pero no se me ocurría, y el timbre le ganó a mi mente.

—vamos, Sasuke —dijo Naruto que había guardado mucho antes que terminara la clase.

—hm —asentí guardando.

Salimos todos juntos, como siempre. De alguna forma quería encontrarlo, y al mismo tiempo sentía pánico. Cuando por fin estuvimos fuera lo vi; una extraña mezcla de sentimientos y sensaciones me abstrajo, instintivamente me toqué el labio inferior, donde aún tenía una pequeña marca de lo que me había hecho.

—hola —saludó sonriente a todos, casi sin mirarme.

—¡Neji! ¡pero qué guapo estás hoy! —dijo Sakura. Era cierto, se había puesto una camisa blanca, muy parecida a la que había usado aquella vez. Creo que ya lo mencioné, pero el blanco le sienta de maravillas.

—sí, pues, es mi camisa de la suerte y hoy tenía examen.

—eres un supersticioso, Neji —dijo Hinata, acercándose a él.

—mejor no hablaré de ti, neechan.

—ya empecemos a caminar —dijo Ino —lo único que quiero es llegar a casa —bufó.

—pues, yo lo último que quiero es llegar... mañana tengo otro examen —continuó Neji, mientras comenzábamos a caminar —no quiero estudiar.

—¿examen de qué? —pregunté. Quería llamar su atención.

—matemáticas —respondió seco.

—no te quejes, Neji, tú siempre has sido muy bueno con los números —se quejó Hinata.

—pues, lo cierto es que ya no me apetece estudiar. Quiero terminar.

—¿quién no? —bufó Naruto. Cuando llegamos a la esquina debíamos separarnos. Naruto, Sakura e Ino se iban juntos, mientras que Neji, Hinata y yo caminábamos hacia la zona residencial.

—adiós, muchachos —saludó Sakura —nos veremos mañana.

—¡adiós! —saludó Ino, mientras se alejaban.

—hm... —bostezó Naruto.

—ese Naruto... siempre durmiéndose en clase —dijo Hinata.

—sí —respondí, sin interés. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Neji, y estoy seguro de que él notó eso.

Para mi total sorpresa, caminamos hablando de la escuela, de las materias y de los exámenes. Neji siquiera había intentado hablar conmigo o darme alguna indirecta, muy por el contrario parecía evadirme. Aquello sin dudas me decepcionaba y frustraba.

Llegamos a su casa, que estaba varias cuadras antes que la mía y los saludé.

—hasta mañana, Sasuke-kun —dijo Hinata, sacando las llaves.

—hasta mañana —repitió Neji, entrando al apartamento. Cuando se volteó le cayeron algunos mechones de su cabello al rostro, cuando se lo recogió lo hizo de una forma tan sensual que me enardeció instantáneamente. Casi inconscientemente, me toqué la herida, apretándola, para sentirla y recordar que la había hecho él.

No quise permanecer ahí mucho tiempo, ni que se dieran cuenta, así que seguí camino a casa.

Odiaba ser tan idiota.

Llegué a casa, no había nadie. Arrojé mis cosas por ahí y me tiré en el sillón a mirar tele. Sonó mi celular, obviamente corrí a atenderlo.

_"Amé cómo te apretaste el labio, Sasuke"_ - Neji.

Quedé helado. No podía respirar. Una vergüenza desgarradora consumió cualquier pensamiento.

Y lo que más patético me hizo sentir fue que los pantalones no podían contener mi erección.

…*…

Salí del edificio, la única clase que compartía con alguien conocido era con Deidara, y había faltado. Al salir encontré a Sasori, casi esperándome.

—buenas noches, Itachi —saludó. Él era un par de años menor que nosotros, era vecino de Deidara y resultamos compartir tanto el secundario como la universidad.

—buenas noches —saludé.

—debo ir hacia el lado de tu casa para comprar unas cosas ¿vamos juntos? —preguntó, lo cual me extrañó bastante, yendo a mi casa no había nada pues es zona residencial.

—bien… —contesté sin intenciones de contrariarlo, muy por el contrario, aquella situación me resultaba de lo más curiosa.

Comenzamos a caminar.

—¿qué debes comprar? —arriesgué.

—nada importante —era obvio que mentía pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué quería acompañarme?

—ya veo… —quería que supiera que sabía que era todo una farsa. Caminamos unas cinco cuadras y de pronto se paró frente a mí.

—bésame —mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ¿qué mierda ocurre…?

—¿qué cosa…? —no pude evitar preguntar.

—que me beses, es sencillo —respondía con toda normalidad.

—pero ¿por qué?

—porque así me place.

—¿por qué hoy? ¿por qué ahora?

—¿es que Deidara te ha contado algo? —¿Deidara!

—no tengo idea de qué me hablas, Sasori…

—seguro te ha dicho, después de todo… él está muerto por ti —en ese instante empezó a tener sentido.

—¿es que ha ocurrido algo entre ustedes? —pregunté, sorprendido. No esperaba algo así de Sasori.

—eso no importa, sólo quiero que me beses.

—¿y por qué querrías algo así? ¿es que te gusto, te intereso?

—en lo absoluto. Sólo quiero comprender porqué le gustas tanto a Deidara senpai

—escucha, Sasori, no quiero hablar de estos temas aquí en la calle, menos besarte ¿por qué no pasas a casa unos minutos? —aquel asunto me interesaba sobremanera.

—de acuerdo —respondió parco.

Al llegar a casa y abrir la puerta te oí bajar las escaleras desesperado.

—¡niisan! —gritaste.

—hola, Sasuke —detrás entró Sasori, la desilusión en tus ojos era enorme.

—hola, Sasori…

—buenas noches, Sasuke.

—oye, iremos a mi habitación unos minutos, tú espérame en la tuya que en cuanto termine iré contigo ¿bien? —asentiste con fastidio y subiste corriendo.

—¡Sasori! —saludó mamá desde la cocina —¡tanto tiempo sin verte! ¡mira nada más cuán apuesto te has vuelto! —Sasori siquiera sonrió por cortesía; pero así era su forma de ser. Sus sonrisas eran sólo de sarcasmo, de superación.

—kaa-chan, estaremos en mi habitación —dije, dejando los zapatos y los abrigos en el genkan, atinando a subir las escaleras.

—¿te quedarás a comer, Sasori-kun? —preguntó.

—no, gracias —sin demasiada parsimonia subimos y le echamos llave a la puerta. Nos sentamos en mi cama.

—ahora puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que te plazca en explicarme qué rayos está ocurriendo —le dije, mirándolo ansioso.

—es de lo más sencillo en realidad, Itachi. Sólo quiero que me beses.

—eso lo he entendido, lo que no entiendo es porqué.

—Deidara está muerto contigo, te desea, te necesita.

—¿y cómo sabes eso tú? —aquella revelación resultaba importarme mucho más de lo que creía.

—¿por dónde empezar…? —esbozó una sonrisa de desagrado —Te contaré si accedes a besarme.

—de ninguna forma —reí —no tengo ningún interés en ti, eres mi amigo, sólo eso.

—pero te gustan los hombres —no respondí —es obvio. De otra forma no te interesaría en lo más mínimo el porqué sé que Deidara está muerto contigo —carraspeé.

—bien, entonces puedes ir a tu casa.

—fantástico —respondió, levantándose rápidamente y yendo hacia la puerta. ¿Eso había sido todo? —lo arrojé contra una pared —comenzó —casi a oscuras, con su hermoso cabello lloviendo sobre aquella exquisita piel. Lo besé, después de tantos años lo besé —sonrió de forma sádica —y créeme que sus labios saben de maravillas, Itachi. Le quité la remera y tuve que alejarme unos pasos para contemplar su pecho. Es perfecto, lo juro —volteó hacia mí para mirar mi absorta expresión —lo toqué y lo besé; él mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, como intentando negarse, pero sin mover un músculo. Comencé a lamerlo —y en ese instante comprendí que aquel relato me excitaba —lamí su pecho, acariciando su torso hasta llegar con mi lengua a su cuello. Saboreé su lóbulo, para luego bajar nuevamente y lo mordí —se acercó y se sentó a mi lado nuevamente, mirando hacia el techo —¿sabes qué hizo cuando lo mordí? —dirigió su mirada hacia mí —suspiró 'Itachi' —y no pude evitarlo, lo tomé del cabello y lo choqué contra mis labios, besándolo apasionadamente. Cerré los ojos, esperando que él fuera Deidara, y que suspirara de nuevo mi nombre. Luego de unos breves segundos me separé, casi comprendiendo mi estupidez —ya lo entiendo.

—¿qué cosa…? —pregunté, aún abstraído.

—gracias por tu tiempo, Itachi-san —se levantó y abrió la puerta —por cierto que fue todo verdad —me dedicó una última mirada —pero no debes dudar que lo haré mío —y diciendo esto bajó, tomó sus cosas y se fue.

Me arrojé a la cama, atónito. ¿Cómo había sido todo eso posible? ¿Es que realmente deseaba a Deidara? Era imposible, tú eras el único para mí.

Una culpa que me helaba los párpados en repulsión me impedía ir a tu cuarto. ¿Cómo mirarte a los ojos sabiendo que deseaba a otra persona? ¿es que en realidad era capaz mi cuerpo de albergar dos sentimientos tan opuestos? Deidara. Su nombre se repetía incansable en mi mente mientras no podía evitar pensar en lo que había descrito Sasori. Yo quería vivir eso. Quería oír mi nombre de sus labios. No, estaba equivocado, no lo quería… Lo necesitaba.

...*...

_Relata Sasuke_

Sasori ya se había ido pero tú no te aparecías ¿por qué? ¿te había hecho algo malo?

Intenté despejar mi mente por unos instantes, pero tu imagen era todo lo que podía ver.

Todo lo complicado e irracional de nuestra relación parecía consumirme de a ratos. Quizá hasta arrepentido. No, no arrepentido; desbordado. A veces ajeno. Abstraído. Confundido. Quizá desentendido. Y probablemente esa era la razón por la que no enloquecía: no lograba comprender la totalidad de mi propia enfermedad. Tú.

Y de pronto recordé aquel manga que alguna vez había encontrado en tu habitación Sensitive Pornograph. No había logrado terminarlo pues tú te habías aparecido, pero sin dudas deseaba hacerlo. Sí, esa era una buena excusa para ir a tu cuarto.

Caminé indeciso, pero toqué a tu puerta, sin pensarlo.

—adelante —dijiste, sabiendo que era yo.

—niisan... —dije, tímido —he venido a pedirte algo presta... —y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase o de abrir la puerta me tomaste de la cintura, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y besándome con violencia. —hm, niisan... —me quejé como pude ¿por qué tanta pasión de repente? Y continuaste besándome, tocándome. Pasabas tus manos por mi torso con desesperación, arrancándome pequeños jadeos.

—te haré mío, Sasuke —susurraste.

—hm, no... ya detente... —protesté. Esa actitud me enardecía tanto como me asustaba.

—por favor... —y en cuanto lo pediste con tanta fragilidad, como si fuera una necesidad, enloquecí. No tardaste en encontrar mis pezones, y en presionarlos con fuerza.

—ya... —gemí —hazme lo que quieras... —me entregué. Sabiendo que de todas formas harías de mí lo que más te plazca.

—gracias —reíste, haciéndome voltear. Me pusiste la cebeza contra la pared y comenzaste a desabrocharme el pantalón. Tenía miedo de que la metieras así como así... mi cuerpo ya estaba cansado y si lo hacías tan violento no lo aguantaría.

—m-más despacio... —pedí, en vano. Esas palabras sólo hicieron que comenzaras a apretarme los muslos con fuerza.

—no, fuerte —respondiste, metiéndote un dedo en la boca.

—n-no... —y antes de que pudieras escucharme, ya lo habías metido. Sentía que me invadías, que me desgarrabas.

—te haré mío, chilla si quieres —no entendía porqué estabas así. Parecías enojado conmigo. Sin embargo movías mágicamente aquel dedo dentro de mí, haciéndome olvidar tu frialdad y cinismo. Metiste otro y comenzaste a abrirlos dentro de mí, dilatándome.

—Ita... chi —gemí, débil para hacerte saber cuánto me agradaba.

—¿te gusta? —preguntaste, agregando otro dedo.

—sí... —suspiré.

—no te he oído —los sacaste de pronto. Los humedeciste un poco más en tu boca y los metiste de golpe.

—¡sí! —casi grité ¿cómo podías hacer tal cosa!

—así me gusta... —los movías de forma frenética, casi dándome náuseas de tanto placer. Sentí que iba a acabar.

—nii... san... me vendré si lo haces así... —te expliqué, pero no hiciste caso.

—hazlo —y en ese instante cambiaste tus dedos de posición, apretando hacia arriba. Mi corazón comenzó a latir distinto, sentía mis pies dormirse, mis labios con cosquillas. Me daba escalofríos y hacía que los deseos del orgasmo vinieran desde la punta de mis dedos.

—¡I-Itachi! —grité, y antes de que pudiera pensarlo o evitarlo, acabé, contra la puerta —ah... Itachi... —repetí, pues la sensación era maravillosa.

—de nada —dijiste, quitando los dedos y corriéndome un poco hacia atrás. Abriste la puerta y te fuiste. Me quedé pasmado. Había manchado la puerta, mis pantalones y el piso. Y tú te habías ido. Así, sin más. Te odié por hacer eso. Pero, maldición, aquel orgasmo había valido casi cualquier cosa.

...*...

_Relata Itachi_

Me encerré en el baño, bajé mis pantalones y comencé a tocarme.

No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había hecho con tanta vehemencia.

Tú jadeando suave en mi oído aquella palabra... 'niisan'

Deidara jugando con su cabello, enroscándolo en un dedo, mirándome de reojo con una sonrisa llena de perversión.

Las gotas de sudor en tu frente mientras tienes un orgasmo en mis dedos.

Deidara entrando al baño, haciendo que lo toque.

Tú agachado, sometido, lamiendo mis pies.

Deidara rogándole a Sasori que sea yo...

Acabé. Casi gemí de placer. Ensucié mis manos y mi ropa interior. No importaba. Ya nada importaba, pues nada tenía sentido.

No podía luchar contra aquello, contra mis más profundos sentimientos, mis más profundos deseos. Era egoísta. Era cínico. Y no podía evitarlo.

...*...

**Bien, bien ¿qué les ha parecido? En lo particular a mí me agrada bastante.**

**A veces no me convence el ItaDei, pero en este caso me resulta sensual ^^**

**Ojalá les guste tanto como a mí. **

**Como siempre, espero comentarios y críticas ^^**

**Si quieren compartir alguna idea, será más que muy bienvenida.**

**¡Gracias por leerme!**


	8. Apartado

_Mis amadísimos lectores:_

En este pequeño apartado haré ciertas aclaraciones, y también me daré el lujo de hablar un poco de mí ¡Claro! ¿por qué no?

Quisiera, también, dar mi punto de vista con respecto al uchihacest y a algunas decisiones que he tomado a lo largo de mi fic.

En principio planteé la relación ItachiXSasuke con diferencias bien marcadas entre el seme y el uke (respectivamente). Luego -cuando escribí el capítulo donde Itachi recuerda- comencé a entender un poco más sobre esta pareja. En la serie se muestra a un Sasuke muy dependiente de su hermano, y un poco caprichoso de a ratos; por su lado, Itachi es muy receptivo a la dependencia y a los caprichos, aunque no siempre pueda cumplirlos. Ya de grandes está claro que Itachi es el que 'manda', debido a que es más fuerte, etc etc.

Si llevamos eso a una vida 'real' -es decir, sin ninjas- y obviamos la masacre del clan tenemos a un Sasuke que se la pasa dando pataleta y media y a un Itachi que, encantado, vive por su otouto. De grandes es natural que al ser el mayor, Itachi sea el seme, y también porque es inherente a su carácter frío. ¡Pero cuidado, amadas lectoras mías! No se confundan, que no todo es negro ni todo es blanco. Sasuke es un pequeño niño mimado, y como tal tiene mucho control sobre su hermano mayor.

Siempre que uno comienza a escribir tarda en encontrar la veta y seguramente se vaya dando cuenta de muchas cosas, descubra otras y demases durante el proceso de escritura. En mi caso entendí mucho sobre el uchihacest. Y entre esas cosas comprendí que Sasuke tiene muchísimo poder sobre Itachi, ya que éste lo ama incondicionalmente y lo que más quiere es ver feliz a su otouto. Sí, sí, esto no quiere decir que Sasuke vaya a violar a Itachi de la forma en que Itachi puede violarlo a él, pero cuando hablamos de juegos mentales, Sasuke lleva la delantera. De ahí la parte en la que Sasuke dice 'quiero caramelos de uva, quiero chocolates rellenos de malvaviscos'. Esta será una herramienta muy útil de ahora en más para mis fics.

Y ahora me haré la siguiente pregunta ¿por qué Uchihacest? ¿por qué incesto? ¿por qué homosexualidad? ¿por qué, incluso, shota? Y aquí les diré la verdad: no tengo tabúes ni límites sociales. A mi parecer, cualquier práctica sexual está permitida mientras ambas partes estén de acuerdo. No me importan las edades, los sexos, los parentescos. Yo relaté con todo placer una relación sexual entre nenes hermanos, y estoy muy feliz y tranquila con ello.

También cabe aclarar que no considero a esta peculiar pareja genial por su lado sexual únicamente. De hecho -y a pesar de que mi fic gire básicamente en torno a la perversión- contemplo esta relación desde aspectos mucho más profundos, y es precisamente por ellos que la aprecio de la forma en que lo hago.

Para mí, Sasuke e Itachi son la representación de todo lo que es 'el amor'. Lleno de pasión, de odio incluso, de obsesión, de sacrificio, devoción, ternura, confianza, incondicionalidad. Si el amor existe, sólo me interesa si es como el amor que se profesan ellos.

Creo que estoy en condiciones de decir que estoy enamorada de su amor.

Luego, seguramente alguien se pregunte ¿y qué necesidad había de introducir otros personajes (como Deidara, Sasori, Konan, etc)? Pues, en la vida de toda persona hay factores determinantes -a veces, incluso traumáticos- que nos hacen ser como somos y actuar como actuamos. Si bien en todos los casos he tratado de mantener ciertos rasgos de las personalidades intactos, todos entenderán que es imposible trasladar personas de un mundo ninja a un mundo 'normal' y conservar todo idéntico. Por ejemplo, Sasuke -al no haber ocurrido la masacre- no está obsesionado con la venganza ni nada, y etc etc etc.

Aún cuando yo tomo el incesto como algo natural y lo describo mucho muy gustosa y orgullosa de hacerlo, reconozco que dos personas dispuestas a practicarlo deben tener sus razones, y aquella conducta necesariamente debe estar rodeada de otras que la justifiquen y/o acompañen. De más está decir que el descubrimiento de la homosexualidad es en demasía complicado y conflictivo para una persona, así que me era indispensable describir actos donde echara un poco de luz sobre estos asuntos. En el caso de Itachi, un factor determinante fue Deidara y su pequeño 'pago'. Sasuke necesitó de Neji para comprobar que el amor por su hermano no era simple capricho. Y lo que vendrá en este capítulo tendrá las mismas intenciones. Lógicamente con el tiempo surgirán complicaciones, engaños, más caprichos y cosas inherentes a las relaciones (y sobre todo a relaciones tan extrañas como lo es una incestuosa homosexual).

Lamento haberlos aburrido con todo este monólogo, pero me gusta transmitir esta seguridad a mis lectores. Es decir, quiero que entiendan que cada palabra estuvo pensada y no fue escrita porque sí ni mucho menos. Amo lo que escribo, en verdad lo amo. Amo que ustedes puedan leerme y si algo me hace feliz en este mundo, es saber que a alguien le gusta lo que hago.

Gracias por leerme. En verdad, gracias.

¡Como siempre les recuerdo que sus críticas e ideas son más que bienvenidas!

Les saluda atte;

_Shui-chan._


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Oh, bien, aquí Shui-chan reportándose desde su cuartel general ubicado en medio del calor infernal que azota Buenos Aires por estos días.**

**Shui-chan se siente más que muy bien en estos momentos, porque sabrán, estoy escribiendo esto en el día mismo de mi cumpleaños *se coloca un bonete y empieza a inflar globos*.**

**He recibido un vestido chino de obsequio... eso y mis pinceles y tinta para poder practicar caligrafía *muestra las decenas de hojas que desperdició hasta poder escribir correctamente 'Tooku'*. Tendré una fiesta y todo, hace mucho no festejo mi cumpleaños... ¿ah? ¿que cuántos años cumplo?**

**HI-MI-TSU! (secreto n.n)**

**Nee~ al que adivine le regalo... ehm... aa-... ¡una dedicación! n.n (¿Quién, en su sano juicio, puede querer semejante sandez...? u.u)**

**Luego de, otra vez, mantener esta historia inactiva, he logrado continuar. Ya verán, lo que sucedió es que tuve ideas muy geniales, pero luego (por no escribirlas) las olvidé. Así fue como pasé otra semana y media devanándome los sesos para recordar. A fin de cuentas recordé todo y así es como les traigo esta, nada más ni nada menos que, Octava Edición de Sensitive Pornograph! *da saltitos de alegría*.**

**Aún no me creo todos los reviews que tengo! ¿Llegaré a cumplir mi sueño de tener 100 reviews? *nadie responde* ah~ supuse que no u.u ¡Pero vamos! Que las esperanzas son lo último que se pierde.**

**Antes de comenzar, y como es propio de mí (es decir, dar lata antes del fic) quisiera aclarar un par de cosas. Yo sé que hay gente que puede decir 'oh, pero vamos ¿y tú crees que todas las relaciones que planteas son posibles?'. Y a eso responderé: este fic comencé a escribirlo por diversión, y lo cierto es que no espero poder justificarme de la misma forma que logro hacerlo cuando no escribo en algún AU (por ejemplo, en mis otros fics: Boku no Oujisama, Amai Genjutsu). Si bien siempre trato de respetar las personalidades lo más posible, y trato de darle sentido y coherencia a mis decisiones, a veces pueden parecer inconsecuentes con el anime. Lo son, pues este es mi AU. Lo que quiero que tengan claro es que jamás escribí ni escribiré una sola palabra sin antes haber pensado cómo y porqué.**

**Recibí muchos pedidos de ItaDei, y pues, no quiero spoilear nada, pero... **

...*...

_Relata Sasuke_

—naa... ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Itachi! —grité al ver que había manchado las sábanas con sangre —¡Estas cosas pasan cuando no te importa nada de nada y sólo haces lo que te viene en gana! —me apreté la cabeza, intentando hacer desaparecer la mancha, pero fue en vano. La noche anterior me habías tocado con mucha violencia, y eso sumado a... a todo el sexo que habíamos tenido, pues, a fin de cuentas me lastimaste y terminé manchando de sangre la cama.

—¡Sasuke, se hace tarde! —gritó papá desde abajo. Tú de seguro ya estabas preparado para irte a la universidad. Tú eras el hijo perfecto.

Fui hasta tu habitación, la puerta estaba semiabierta. Entré, aún estaba a oscuras.

—¿niisan? —susurré. Al entrar un poco de luz por la puerta pude ver que seguías durmiendo ¿tú! ¿Uchiha Itachi quedándose dormido! Tus libros y toda tu ropa estaba arrojada por allí. Todas esas cosas no eran nada propias de ti —niisan —repetí.

—¿qué? —respondiste con fastidio.

—es tarde.

—lo sé.

—anda y ya levántate —el estar corrigiéndote era algo que jamás había pasado. Te levantaste de muy mala gana, estabas semidesnudo.

—otouto... —llamaste; yo estaba parado a pocos centímetros de la puerta —estoy de malas —llevaste tu mano hasta tu entrepierna, marcando a través de tu ropa interior tu enorme erección —si no quieres que te rompa ese hermoso culo que tienes, vete —enrojecí por completo ¿cómo podías ser tan descarado!

—ee... —dije tímidamente —gomen nasai, ya me voy —me di la vuelta para irme.

—me gustas cuando eres dócil —dijiste, tomándome del cabello y cerrando la puerta —quizá pueda rompértelo de todas formas... —susurraste a mi oído masajeándome los glúteos.

—ah... niisan... dijiste que si me iba...

—cambié de opinión —me bajaste los pantalones —¿quieres hacerlo aquí parados o en la cama?

—¡ya detente! —pedí, pero me sujetabas fuerte del pelo, por lo que a penas podía moverme.

—hoy me apetece sobremanera metértela hasta el último milímetro, Sasuke —¿qué rayos te pasaba! Odiaba que actuaras como si fueras mi dueño.

—Itachi... ¿qué cosas dices...? —decía como podía, mientras tú me bajabas la ropa interior también.

—es que está tan cerrado siempre —comenzaste a jugar con un dedo alrededor de mi entrada.

—hm... no, por favor... —si lo hacías otra vez no lo aguantaría.

—¿quieres que me detenga? —llevaste ese dedo hacia mi erección —pero si a tu cuerpo le encanta que lo use —¿'use'? ¿cómo te atrevías a usar un verbo tan desagrable?

—n-no... ya basta... —pedí, pero en ese momento lubricaste tu dedo en lo mojado de mi miembro.

—mira nada más cuánto te mojas —sin más, metiste ese dedo. El dolor era inmenso, pero el placer era aún más grande.

—¡ah! —gemí fuerte —eres... un maldito... —y de pronto recordé lo que había ocurrido con mis sábanas —I-Itachi... —llamé mientras movías ese dedo en la forma mágica que siempre lo has hecho —debes parar...

—de ninguna forma.

—ah... Itachi... me duele mucho —dije al fin —me lastimarás en serio si continúas —admití. Quitaste el dedo —por favor... —decía, aún de espaldas a ti. Soltaste mi cabello —hoy me desperté y... —me daba demasiada vergüenza decírtelo —y... mis sábanas... —cerré los ojos —y había manchado las sábanas de sangre... si sigues me lastimarás tanto que ya no lo disfrutaré.

—veo... —dijiste, alejándote unos pasos.

—muchas gracias... —agradecí. Te lo habías tomado de lo más bien. Te dirigiste hacia tu baño. Yo me volví a vestir correctamente. Pero en cuanto puse mi mano sobre el picaporte corriste hacia mí y me arrojaste fuertemente contra la puerta —¿qué mierda...! —chillé.

—cambié de opinión nuevamente —sentenciaste, quitándome la ropa.

—¡quítate, idiota! —casi gritaba ¿es que no te importaba nada mi salud!

—no grites, puta —y tapaste mi boca con tu mano. "Puta"... ¿cómo podía ser que algo tan denigrante me gustara tanto? Te quitaste la ropa interior.

—¡hm! —chillé, sin poder hablar. Escupiste tu propio miembro.

—esto es sólo para que sepas quién es tu amo —y la metiste. La metiste toda... toda, hasta el último milímetro, como habías prometido... La dejaste ahí... Podía sentir cómo se habían abierto varias heridas dentro de mí, podía sentir cómo ardían. Sentía como, de a poco, me dilataba más y más. El dolor indescriptible era sólo comparable al dolor de mi erección —¿has aprendido algo? —dijiste, sacándola de golpe y destapándome la boca.

—ittai... —fue lo único que pude decir, llorando.

—dime, Sasuke... ¿quién es tu amo? —dijiste, pellizcando mis nalgas.

—tú... —susurré, esta vez sintiendo cómo se cerraba mi culo, apretando herida contra herida.

—no te he escuchado...

—tú —dije, a penas más fuerte. ¡Y volviste a meterla! ¡TAN fuerte! —¡TÚ, TÚ ERES MI AMO! —grité, fuera de mis cabales.

—esa es mi puta... —respondiste con satisfacción. Y comenzaste a moverte, tan rápido... tanto... ya no lo soportaba, el dolor era demasiado.

—aah... para, por favor para —lloré.

—pídemelo como es debido.

—ah... amo... por favor... —pedí.

—hazlo mejor —dijiste, pellizcando más fuerte.

—amo... por favor... por favor, ya para...

—¿'para'! —me golpeaste —háblame con respeto, estúpida.

—sí, amo... —seguí llorando —por favor, amo... ya pare... —seguías moviéndote dentro de mí, de una forma que me hacías hervir la sangre de placer y a la vez, me hacías llorar de dolor —se lo ruego, amo...

—muy bien —te detuviste y la quitaste —muy bien. —me di la vuelta rápidamente, para evitar que me penetraras otra vez —mira lo que has hecho —señalaste el piso. Había unas cuantas gotas de sangre —y mira, lo que es peor —indicaste tu miembro; también, lleno de sangre —deberás arreglar esto —te miré suplicante... no podías decirlo en serio —arrodíllate —¿es que no había límites para tu sadismo? —ya —te obedecí.

—¿qué debo hacer, amo? —te pregunté, ya entregado al juego.

—lame el piso, como la buena perrita que eres —me agaché y limpié las manchas con mi lengua —eso es, eso es —dijiste, acariciando mi cabeza —ahora límpiame a mí —me incorporé un poco y comencé a chupártelo —chúpamelo hasta acabar, y tócate mientras —aquello que me pedías exedía los límites de mi pudor.

—por favor, no... —pedí, pero me abofeteaste.

—obedece.

—sí, amo... —me metí todo tu miembro en mi boca, mientras empezaba a masturbarme.

—con la otra mano, métete dedos en el culo —te miré desesperado... no podías decirlo en serio.

—amo...

—no se te ocurra protestar —interrumpiste —compórtate —volví a acatar tu orden. Lo cierto es que se sentía maravilloso —ahora gime para mí.

—hm... —gemí, teniendo tu miembro en mi boca. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, comencé a chupártelo más rápido y con más violencia, pues a mí ya me habían entrado ganas de acabar.

—acaba tú primero —dijiste.

—pero...

—pero nada, hazlo —mientras te la chupaba, comencé a masturbarme con más velocidad, hasta que en pocos segundos llegué al orgasmo.

—ah... —se me salió de la boca —¡ah- amo! —acabé, salpicándote las piernas y los pies.

—bien, ahora es mi turno —y diciendo esto empezaste a tocarte, y me tomaste de la nuca —abre la boca —te tocabas con vehemencia, tanta que parecía que querías lastimarte —te voy a llenar ese precioso rostro que tienes de leche... —dijiste, y empezaste a tener tu orgasmo. Cayó en mis ojos, en mis mejillas, en mi boca, en mi cuello, por todos lados —ah... —gemiste un poco —ha sido maravilloso, Sasuke...

—sí... —afirmé, poco convencido.

—¿no te ha gustado?

—no lo sé... —admití, parándome.

—no te creo —me tomaste la mano —dime que no te gusta ser mi puta, y no lo volveré a hacer —me tomé unos segundos para pensarlo.

—dime que me amas.

—¿qué cosa...? —te sorprendiste.

—dime que me amas —repetí. Te acercaste, me limpiaste la mejilla y la besaste.

—te amo —no te respondí, nada más me vestí y me fui. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír de ti. Era lo único que me colocaba un escalón arriba. Tu amor hacia mí.

...*...

Las clases habían terminado muy tarde. Llovía, llovía muy fuerte en la tarde de Tokyo.

—ah —suspiró Konan —espero poder continuar con las clases de arte a pesar de los exámenes.

—un —afirmó Deidara, aún perdido en algún lugar de sus cuadernos.

—hoy estuviste ido todo el día ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntó sentándose a su lado. Todos se habían ido ya, sólo estaban ellos en el salón.

—no es nada —bufó. Es que deseaba demasiado contarle a alguien de su dolor, pero ¿cómo podía alguien comprender?

—no mientas —sonrió —te conozco desde hace cuánto... ¿diez años? —le jaló un poco el cabello —anda, no hay nada que no puedas contarme, baka.

—muy bien... —la miró a los ojos —¿y tú prometes no decirle a nadie nunca?

—yakusoku da.

—es... —miró hacia la ventana, hacia la tormenta —Itachi —Konan sonrió con pesar.

—lo sabía...

—¿qué cosa? —eso pareció aliviar a Deidara.

—era obvio, baaaka —soltó una pequeña risa —la forma en que lo miras, cuando le hablas.

—¿tú crees?

—pero dime ¿cuál es el problema con ello? —Deidara cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin contestar —él no te corresponde ¿verdad? —Deidara no respondió —¿y has hablado con él sobre esto?

—aún no.

—¿y entonces cómo sabes qué siente? —esa ecuación completamente lógica resultaba irracional para Deidara.

—lo sé.

—no deberías dejarte llevar por sus actitudes, tú lo conoces... él siempre se muestra frío ante todo pero en el fondo es una persona muy sensible.

—lo sé por lo que hemos hablado. Lo tengo muy claro —comenzó a enrular su cabello en un dedo —además creo que está con alguien más —y allí Konan suspiró.

—puede ser... ¿tú por qué lo dices?

—pues, se la pasa contestando mensajes, lo único que quiere es regresar a casa...

—Deidara... —comenzó Konan —¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—un.

—¿Sasori y tú...?

—no somos nada —interrumpió, molesto.

—¿por qué tanta violencia? —preguntó contrariada Konan.

—¿qué te ha dicho?

—pues... nada... es sólo que da esa sensación.

—él y yo no somos nada de nada —la miró a los ojos —jamás estaré con Sasori.

—¿por qué lo dices? —"si tú supieras todo lo que siente Sasori por ti..." pensó Konan.

—pues, porque es un niño.

—no tiene nada que ver, estoy segura de que él s

—no me interesa —volvió a interrumpir.

—¿por qué estás tan cerrado a saber algo de Sasori?

—¿es que no entiendes! —se levantó bruscamente —no es que sean sólo deseos de estar con él... —cerró los puños —estoy muy enamorado de —y de pronto se interrumpió.

—¿de?

—olvídalo —tomó sus cosas.

—¿Deidara? ¿de quién? —caminó unos pasos alejándose —¿no piensas contestarme? —estaba ya casi en la puerta cuando oyó a Konan —¿es que es tan difícil decir 'amo a Itachi'? Ya reconócelo Deidara, deja de huír. Dile que lo amas... y deja de utilizar a Sasori —Deidara se detuvo —pues él sí te ama de verdad —casi sin terminar de escucharla, salió corriendo.

"¿Por qué! Sólo he amado una vez..." pensaba Deidara mientras corría escaleras abajo "sólo una vez... ¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto?" Salió del edificio, adentrándose en la densa lluvia "Esperé años hasta el momento que tuviera alguna señal de que Itachi podía sentir lo mismo por mí..." Se apoyó en una de las paredes y cerró los ojos "y toda mi espera ha sido en vano..." una tímida lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. De pronto, la lluvia dejó de mojarlo, alguien con un paraguas estaba parado a su lado, pero no se atrevía a ver "por favor, por favor... sé Itachi" casi rogó antes de abrir los ojos.

—hola, Deidara —dijo Sasori. Deidara siquiera pudo saludar —me alegra haberte encontrado, quería hablar contigo.

—dime —por suerte, la lluvia confundía su llanto.

—¿no quisieras ir a tomar un café? Estás empapado.

—no, aquí está bien —los flashes de aquella noche rebotaban en la cabeza de Deidara.

—no sé si sea el lugar correcto.

—ya dime, Sasori —este se acercó, tomó sus manos, y las besó tiernamente.

—ya no me importa si no soy yo a quien amas... —lo miró a los ojos —sólo quiero tenerte conmigo... llámame Itachi, si es lo que deseas —al acercarse para besarle los labios, Deidara quiso alejarse, sin éxito, ya que Sasori lo sujetó más firmemente de las manos —no te dejaré ir. Nunca más.

—suéltame... —pidió, desbordado.

—no, ya te lo he dicho. Nunca te dejaré ir.

—¡ya suéltame! ¡tú nunca serás Itachi! —gritó, fuera de sí. Sasori sonrió.

—obviamente no. Pues Itachi nunca te amará —ante esas palabras, Deidara ya no pudo tolerarlo y se soltó. Dio un paso hacia atrás, mirando fijo a los ojos de Sasori, deletreando un 'perdón', sin ser capaz de pronunciarlo. Sin esperar más, echó a correr. Nuevamente bajo la densa lluvia de Tokyo.

...*...

_Relata Itachi_

Pasé todo el estúpido día leyendo para los exámenes. No podría haber sido un peor día. Hoy te había usado como jamás creí que fuera capaz ¡Pero era tu culpa! ¿cómo podría alguien culparme por querer poseer una criatura tan hermosa como tú lo eras? ¡Nadie!

Las distintas ideas, y una excusa para cada uno de mis deseos se dibujaban con tanta facilidad en mi mente que hasta lograban asustarme. No intentaba impedir mis instintos, sino justificarlos. Ya estaba entregado a mi suerte. Estaba entregado a mi falta de moral. A mi desquiciada pasión por ti. Estaba entregado a mi sadismo y pensaba disfrutarlo; aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Desde el día mismo que te sostuve con mis manos, decidí que así era como iba a vivir: sin reglas, sin límites, vendiéndole mi alma al diablo si eso me daba placer. Y eso con el tiempo incluyó cada pequeño aspecto de mi vida, hasta tragar toda mi racionalidad y transformarme en esto. En algo que odio, que detesto, y que tú pareces adorar.

Y es que pasaría el resto de mi vida a tus pies si me lo pidieras, Sasuke. Pero eres muy tonto como para pedírmelo; en vez de eso, sólo preguntas si te amo. Y mientras me sé indefenso ante mi propio amor hacia ti, también pierdo la batalla contra mis sentimientos, entonces, contradictoriamente, miro hacia otro lugar. Y allí encuentro a Deidara.

Ojalá pudieras castigarme como yo te castigo a ti, Sasuke. Lo merezco.

...*...

_Relata Sasuke_

—al diablo con la estupidez de matemática —protestó Naruto —yo digo que vayamos por unos tragos.

—¡Naruto! —retó Sakura —es plena luz del día de un miércoles ¿a dónde rayos te crees que encontrarás un bar abierto?

—yo sé de uno —comentó Ino.

—¡Ino!

—nee, Sasuke-kun —llamó Ino, ignorando a Sakura —¿tú comprendes el ejercicio 4?

—hm, pues... —jamás me llevé bien con las matemáticas. Las detesto —en realidad no...

—diablos, deberíamos llamar a tu primo —dijo Sakura, mirando a Hinata.

—hm... Neji de seguro está en el colegio también —comentó —si quieren puedo mandarle un mensaje y pedirle que venga —esas palabras me helaron el corazón. No quería verlo. Mentira, moría por verlo... era sólo que ¿cómo iba a enfrentar la situación?

—anda, dile así ya nos vamos de esta porquería de biblioteca —protestó Naruto otra vez.

—deja de fastidiar, usuratonkachi —le respondí de mala gana.

—ya le mandaré, Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata tomando su celular. Quise negarme, pero habría sido vano; sin contar que no quería que nadie tuviera siquiera una idea de lo que ocurría entre él y yo.

—digo yo ¿para qué cuernos quiero YO saber logaritmos? —dijo Naruto, pasando de mi comentario —si no tengo ni la más mínima intención de ser matemático.

—y ni aunque quisieras... —suspiré.

—es cultura general —explicó Sakura —te servirá para tu vida cotidiana.

—¡nada de eso! ¿o es que tú vas a pedir 'deme logaritmo de 60 kg de ramen?' ¡claro que no! —todos echararon a reír.

—oh, ya ha contestado —dijo Hinata. Empecé a sentir que tenía taquicardia —dice que en un minuto vendrá —respiré aliviado.

—fantástico, a ver si alguien logra que yo entienda algo de todo esto... —bufó Ino.

—si alguien consigue eso, pediré que le den el premio Nobel —burló Sakura.

—¡ya cállate, frentona!

—¿qué me has dicho, Ino-cerda!

—ya basta, chicas —dijo Neji apareciéndose detrás de ellas y tomándolas del hombro.

—konnichiha, senpai —saludaron ambas.

—hola, neechan —saludó él, Hinata correspondió con la cabeza.

—¡hasta que te apareces! Ven y explícame esto rápido —ordenó Naruto.

—también es un gusto verte —dijo Neji —hola, Sasuke —me miró directo a los ojos.

—hola —pude articular a penas. Debía verme como un verdadero idiota.

—entonces ¿qué es lo que no entienden? —preguntó, tomando la silla que estaba a mi lado.

—pues, depende de quién —comentó Sakura —yo nada más no entiendo el ejercicio 9, los demás creo que no entienden nada.

—eso es muy cierto —aseveró Naruto.

—¿y tú, Sasuke? —volvió a mirarme.

—no tengo problemas.

—¡no mientas! si hace un segundo dijiste que no entendías siquiera el ejercicio 4 —estúpida Ino, no quería que Neji se sentara a explicarme nada.

—oh, pues, es muy sencillo —dijo, acercándose peligrosamente a mí y comenzando a explicarme. Podía oler su pelo. Olía a menta. Su largo cabello estaba atado como de costumbre, pero le escapaban algunos mechones que caían sobre mi brazo. El suave aroma a menta, más el de su boca, que era de melón me enloquecían. Quise saber ¿era chicle lo que había comido? ¿o aún seguía mascando? ¿Sólo melón? Quizás también uvas.

—¿me estás escuchando? —preguntó. Quedé helado, no había escuchado una sola palabra.

—n-no —admití.

—¿en qué estás pensando? —burló. 'En ti', quise responder, pero no era así de descarado.

—en nada, sigue —respondí.

...*...

El agua siempre había sido alguna especie de morfina para sus dolores. Eso y sus esculturas. Necesitaba algo que de su mente quitara la fija imagen de Itachi. Algo que borrara tantos años de espera.

¿Cómo enfrentar el desamor? ¿y cómo enfrentar una pasión no deseada?

Cuando Deidara terminó de nadar, se dirigió hacia las duchas; odiaba el cloro en su cabello. Las palabras de Sasori de a ratos se pronunciaban solas, 'Llámame Itachi'...

—estúpido Sasori... —suspiró, metiéndose en la ducha. Dejó el agua caer algunos segundos, cuando de pronto oyó la cortina abriéndose y sintió algo sobre sus ojos —¿qué rayos...! —su piel se erizó al sentir cómo ataban esa tela en su nuca, cegándolo —¿q-qué haces...? —inmediatamente después, sintió que le ataban las manos en su espalda —¿Sasori? ¿qué haces? —"¿es que este idiota tanto quiere que crea que es Itachi...?" pensó Deidara —ya para... —sintió cómo su compañero le recorría todo su pecho con las manos, bajando lentamente hacia sus caderas —n-no... —suspiró al sentir cómo le tocaba la entrepierna —¡Sa-sasori! ya has llegado muy lejos... —sintió cómo le masajeaba los pezones —no te llamaré Itachi... —jadeó, y comenzó a lamerlos —ah... —gimió —ya para... —le acariciaba frenéticamente todo el cuerpo, sin dejar siquiera un centímetro sin tocar. Bajo el agua, lamía todo su pecho, y todo su abdómen —Sasori... —dijo como pudo —no es justo... —le besó el cuello, mordiendo a penas —hm... —su erección seguía creciendo, haciéndolo sentir avergonzado —ya para, por favor... —pidió, sabiendo que mentía, pues deseaba que lo tocara más, más fuerte. El tono suplicante de Deidara por más violencia fue obvio, tanto que su compañero captó el mensaje y comenzó a pellizcarle los pezones —¡Sasori! aquella vez... —comenzó, sintiendo cómo una de las manos de su compañero iba hasta su espalda y empezaba a jugar alrededor de su entrada —aquella vez... no quise llamarte así... fue un error —se excusó —pero aún así... no puedo evitar querer que seas él, por eso es que ésto está tan mal... —y entonces sintió cómo le introducían un dedo —¡ah! —se quejó. Era la primera vez —no... no lo hagas... —pidió nervioso y ansioso. El dedo dentro de él se movía haciéndolo temblar de placer —ya... para... —decía, tratando de ocultar cuánto lo disfrutaba —¿es que... tanto quieres que te llame Itachi? —preguntó al fin, casi entregado al placer. Y ante esa pregunta, su compañero se arrodilló e introdujo el miembro en su boca —ah... —gimió Deidara, sintiendo cómo agregaba otro dedo mientras comenzaba a meter y sacar la erección, apretando fuerte con los labios —hm... Itachi... —gimió —Itachi, me encanta... —siguió gimiendo, fuera de sí. Intentaba conterse, pero era inútil. Su compañero lo hacía increíblemente bien, le parecía mentira que pudiera sentirse así. Fueron unos diez minutos, a pesar de haber parecido sólo unos cuantos segundos para Deidara, pero sintió que ya iba a acabar —me voy a correr... —le avisó, recibiendo como respuesta un pequeño mordisco —¿puedo...? —volvió a preguntar, pero era tarde, ya había comenzado a tener su orgasmo —¡hm, Itachi...! —gemía, completamente fuera de sí. Cuando por fin terminó, sintió cómo su compañero se levantaba —Itachi... —suspiró Deidara, y sintió que lo besaba, a penas, tan suavemente que hasta podría decirse que nunca sucedió. Lo volteó y desató sus manos; besó su cuello y antes de que Deidara atinara a hacer o decir algo, ya se había ido —Sasori... —suspiró, sin querer quitarse la venda. Sin querer abrir los ojos. Aquella ilusión en la que quien le había provocado todo ese placer era Itachi le era demasiado satisfactoria.

...*...

**¡No puedo creerlo, pero he terminado! Esta vez fue más fácil de lo que pansaba ^^**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Pues, a mí me ha gustado mucho, y he disfrutado muchísimo escribiéndolo.**

**Como prometí, lo estoy subiendo el 15 de enero ¿vieron qué puntal que soy? n.n**

**En fin, como siempre, espero sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.**

**¡Gracias por leerme! **


	10. Capítulo IX

**¡CHA CHA CHA CHAAAN! Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas de todas las edades... eh, no, de todas las edades no... ehm, niños y niñas mayores de 18 años, hoy serán testigos de nada más ni nada menos que la NOVENA edición de Sensitive Pornograph *aplausos, aplausos***

**He decidido complicar las cosas en este capítulo así que abróchense los cinturones.**

**Oh, y por cierto: a la gente que no le gusta el ItaDei le diré que mi idea es hacer que el fic gire entorno al ItaSasu, el ItaDei es un condimento más. La verdad es que no tengo pensado que Itachi vaya a estar con Deidara en una relación, de hecho Itachi ni siquiera está enamorado de él... es sólo una calentura, digamos; el explorar algo nuevo. Itachi sólo tienes ojos para Sasuke, y eso nunca va a cambiar.**

**Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con esta, que planea ser una bomba en las vidas de nuestros Uchiha favoritos.**

...*...

—neechan —llamó Neji —¿qué miras? —preguntó sentándose a su lado en el sillón.

—hm, pues... un documental.

—bien, me despejaré un poco. Desde que comenzaron los exámenes no he tenido tiempo de descansar, me la paso estudiando.

—te irá bien como siempre —dijo, tímidamente —eres un genio.

—lo sé. De todas formas estoy agotado —entonces sonó su celular. Era un mensaje, lo miró fugazmente y volvió a meterlo en su bolsillo.

—¿quién era, niisan? —preguntó Hinata.

—nadie —contestó.

—era Sasuke-kun ¿verdad? —dijo con tristeza. Neji se sorprendió ampliamente.

—¿q-qué dices?

—el del mensaje era Sasuke-kun... —miró hacia un costado.

—¿cómo puedes saberlo?

—sé... que él te gusta —Neji la miró con bronca.

—tú no sabes nada —contestó agresivamente.

—¿hm?

—no debes meterte en lo que no es asunto tuyo —continuó, apretando los puños —no siento nada por Sasuke.

—no debes mentirme... te conozco mucho... —fijó la mirada en el piso, casi llorando —sé que estás muy interesado en él.

—¿es que tus padres no te enseñaron modales? ¿no te enseñaron que las mujeres deben estar calladas?

—Neji no niisan... —lloró débilmente.

—no llores, compórtate.

—¿por qué me lo ocultas...?

—él es un hombre. No hay nada qué ocultar.

—¡no mientas! He visto cómo lo miras, ya no mientas...

—Hinata —casi gritó, acercando su rostro al de ella —tú... —miró los pálidos ojos de su prima, envueltos en lágrimas, contrastando con lo rojo de sus mejillas; quiso acercarse y besarla. Besarla para callarla, besarla para contenerla, para protegerla. Besarla para que todo al fin cobrara sentido —no entiendes nada... —dijo al fin, apoyando su frente en la de ella y alejándose rápidamente.

—niisan... —llamó, casi suspirando. Pero fue tarde, Neji no la oyó.

...*...

Se le había hecho tarde. Eso no era usual en él, claro que no. Sus tantas obsesiones le impedían llegar tarde o tener desorden. Corrió todas las cuadras que lo separaban de la universidad hasta que al fin llegó.

Después de todo, había llegado temprano.

"Querría que todos falten. ¿Cómo miraré a los ojos a Sasori luego de lo que ocurrió ayer?" se preguntaba mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el aula de su primera materia "¿estará enfadado conmigo? ¡Claro que no! A fin de cuentas, ha sido su culpa... él quería que las cosas se sucedieran así. Bien podría no haber venido a las duchas" entonces una imagen de su encuentro con Itachi le vino a la mente "Las duchas... siempre quise que allí ocurriera mi primera vez... con Itachi" sus ojos entristecieron "Lamento demasiado haber destruído esa fantasía...".

Caminó lento por los pasillos, su primera clase la compartía con Sasori, lo cual lo dejaba sin idea de cómo actuar.

Por suerte Sasori llegó un poco tarde, así que debió sentarse lejos. No cruzaron siquiera miradas durante la clase; eso inquietó a Deidara, quien no entendía cómo luego de hacer lo que había hecho podía quedarse así, tan tranquilo.

La clase terminó unos minutos antes. Mientras los demás alumnos se iban felices de tener un pequeño recreo, Sasori guardaba sus cosas parsimoniosamente. Deidara no pudo con su genio, y debió hablarle. Las cosas solapadas y confusas no iban con su carácter efusivo y directo, por lo que echar luz sobre el asunto era algo que DEBÍA hacer.

—hola... —dijo, tratando de romper el hielo.

—buenos días, sempai —saludó como siempre Sasori.

—acerca de lo que ocurrió ayer...

—no debes preocuparte.

—¿qué cosa? —se mostró realmente asombrado.

—no debes preocuparte, fue sólo un exabrupto —dijo parco —ya debería comprender qué es lo que sucede entre Itachi y tú, y que yo pretenda ponerme en el medio, o incluso que me llames Itachi no tiene ningún sentido —"Entonces sí has sido tú..." pensó con profunda tristeza "después de todo, no ha sido Itachi..." cerró los ojos con pesar "qué estúpido fui al siquiera darlo como posibilidad".

—no es eso, Sasori... —trató de defenderse, ya que, además de todo, se sentía realmente culpable.

—nunca seré Itachi, y todo lo demás que haya dicho o hecho es una estupidez. Adiós —tomó sus cosas y se fue, dejando a Deidara aun más confundido, aun más ofuscado.

...*...

—para la próxima clase no olviden traer los apuntes.

—¿qué apuntes...? —preguntó Naruto.

—¡Uzumaki! ¿no ha oído nada!

—pues... sí, claro, es sólo que... verá... —sonó el timbre.

—mejor no siga, pregúntele a un compañero. Quizás podría hacer el trabajo con Haruno, que sí presta atención.

—¿conmigo!

—hasta mañana —dijo, y huyó. Mi clase era sin dudas la más problemática.

—¿no te das cuenta? eres un BAKA, UN GRANDÍSIMO BAKA —protestó Sakura —¡mira nada más lo que has conseguido! —Naruto sonreía socarronamente.

—hey, Sasuke —llamó Kiba. Nunca me cayó bien, ni él ni sus amigos —se dice por allí que eres gay —¿QUÉ COSA!

—¿gay? —traté de fingir serenidad. Pero serenidad era lo último que tenía.

—sí, se dice que vives con tu novio.

—¿mi novio?

—así es. Ahora entiendo porqué a pesar de ser tan popular entre las chicas nunca has tenido novia.

—no he tenido novia porque son todas unas huecas.

—¿QUÉ HAS DICHO! —gritaron Sakura e Ino, enfurecidas.

—bien, bien, Uchiha, sólo creí que debías saberlo. Por si además de un club de fangirls empiezas a tener uno de fanboys —y diciendo eso se marchó, riendo como el imbécil que es. Naturalmente, una vez que concluyó aquel trágico episodio, volteé hacia Sakura e Ino.

—¿ven ahora porqué digo que son huecas? ¿Quién de ustedes corrió ese rumor?

—yo... eh... pues... ha sido... —balbuceaban ambas.

—ya, no importa —me fregué el rostro —que a fin de cuentas el error ya está hecho.

—claro —suspiraron sonriendo, aliviadas.

—pero si vuelvo a oír un rumor de aquellos, juro por mis ancestros que haré de sus últimos días en la secundaria un calvario —dije, levantándome y yéndome.

—sí, Sasuke-kun —obedecieron ambas, riendo nerviosas.

Me fui, sí. Pero aquel rumor lejos de no importarme me dejaba con los pelos de punta. No era mucho lo que me importaba ya a esas alturas lo que pensara ese colegio de mí, sino lo que podía llegar a oídos de Neji.

Caminé sin rumbo durante el recreo, inmerso en mis propios pensamientos.

—así que eres gay, Uchiha —y entonces escuché la voz de Neji. Ante ese evento tenía muchas opciones, ya que él sabía a la perfección que sí soy "gay". Una era negarlo rotundamente, enojado. Otra era negarlo de forma socarrona. Otra era ignorarlo, y la última (y más arriesgada, es más, poco propia de mí) era afirmarlo de forma provocativa.

—muy. —dije al fin, sin pensar. Después de todo, deseaba saber cuál era su reacción.

—¿muy? —rió sorprendido.

—¿te molesta? —me acerqué bastante, hasta estar a unos pasos —es decir... no pareció molestarte en su momento —sonrió torcido.

—¿molestarme? —y antes de que pudiéramos continuar aparecieron algunas compañeras suyas, de las cuales sólo conocía a Ten Ten.

—¡Neji! ¿dónde has estado? Tengo que pedirte un favor... —dijo Ten Ten mirándome de pronto —¿Sasuke? ¿Cómo estás? —saludó.

—bien, gracias.

—¿se conocían? —preguntó Neji.

—sí, lo he visto en algún cumpleaños de Hinata —sonrió —hacía mucho no te veía, a decir verdad.

—Neji —dijo otra de sus compañeras —necesitamos pedirte unos apuntes —otras más afirmaron. Estaba claro que eran su séquito. Él también era muy popular entre las chicas.

—¡pero Sasuke! —dijo de repente Ten Ten —¿qué te ha ocurrido en el labio? —palidecí. Nuevamente tenía muchas opciones, pero debía redoblar la apuesta de nuestra conversación anterior. Debía mostrarle a Neji que yo también podía ser desafiante.

—me han mordido —dije. Neji palideció también.

—¿mordido! —preguntaron varias de ellas al mismo tiempo.

—sí, igual ya está casi cicatrizado.

—¿y quién te hizo semejante cosa! —preguntó Ten Ten.

—él —dije, sin meditarlo. Neji rió, quizás de nervios.

—¿TÚ! —gritaron todas. Él no contestó —¿tú! ¿tú! ¿Neji sempai?

—ya habíamos oído que Uchiha era gay pero ¿tú! —dijo Ten Ten.

—está claro que no te mordí suficientemente fuerte, Sasuke.

—¿entonces es cierto! —volvieron a preguntar.

—tan cierto como que Neji es el mejor promedio del colegio —dije.

—qué desilusión... —dijeron, y se fueron caminando con la cabeza baja.

—¿te has vuelto loco? —preguntó, cuando estuvieron lejos.

—quizás no fue buena idea morderme.

—no, reitero, debería haberlo hecho más fuerte. Así se te quitaba de la cabeza decir semejante estupidez.

—¿qué ocurre? ¿está bien acosarme en el baño de tu casa pero el resto está mal? ¿es que acaso no tienes las agallas para enfrentarme? —aquellas palabras se salieron solas de mi boca, no sé qué estaba pensando en ese momento.

—escúchame bien, Sasuke —me tomó de la camisa y me acercó, para hablarme al oído —si crees que no tengo las agallas para enfrentarte puedes venir a los vestuarios del club luego de clases. Ahí te demostraré si las tengo o no —me soltó bruscamente, yéndose. No sé porqué actué de esa manera. En cuanto se fue me di cuenta que tenía pánico de ir a los vestuarios. Si iba, iba a engañarte. Y lo peor de todo, es que yo mismo lo había provocado. ¿En qué estaba pensando...?

...*...

Vagó los minutos que le habían quedado entre clases. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas. Ese día no compartía ninguna clase con Itachi, y eso lo exasperaba. Necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba admirarlo. Necesitaba golpearlo hasta dejarlo en el piso. Necesitaba insultarlo por ser el idiota arrogante que era, _insultarlo por no amarlo_, por no haber sido el que lo había tocado el día anterior.

Caminó hasta que vio un aula vacía. Y allí estaba él: Uchiha Itachi. Sentado leyendo un libro. Sereno, solitario, como siempre. Simplemente verlo lo llenó de odio. Un odio inexplicable e injustificado.

—¿qué haces, Uchiha? —dijo, haciendo de cuenta que no ocurría nada.

—leía hasta que llegaste tú —contestó cortante, viendo a Deidara entrar al aula.

—oh, disculpa ¿te molesté? —burló.

—no más que de costumbre.

—veo que te has despertado de malas.

—en verdad que sí.

—¿y a qué se debe?

—¿qué te importa?

—¿qué rayos te pasa! —preguntó Deidara, ya realmente molesto .

—me he despertado de malas, tú lo has dicho.

—¿será que tu amante te deja insatisfecho? —burló Deidara, sin saber que eso irritaría de más a Itachi.

—por lo menos yo no le ruego a mi amante ser otro —y ante eso, Deidara se salió de sus casillas.

—eres un maldito bastardo... —rumió entre dientes, furioso.

—¿por qué? —cerró el libro y se paró —no sabes lo hermoso que es tu rostro cuando te enojas... —se acercó un poco —amo verte esa expresión de desesperación. Amo saber que me deseas, y que mueres al saber que no puedes tenerme —se acercó aun más —amo saber que le ruegas a otro ser yo.

—¿es que no tienes vergüenza! ¿no tienes dignidad! —gritó fuera de sí —¡eres un maldito egoísta! ¡eres una mierda, Itachi! ¡No debería jamás haberme metido en las duchas contigo, no debería jamás haberme interesado en ti! ¡Lo único en lo que piensas es en ti mismo! —gritaba con los ojos cerrados por la ira.

—y aun así me amas. —Deidara se quedó mudo "¿Amarte...?". Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, se llenaron de lágrimas.

—no puedes... —articuló con la voz cortada. Itachi en ese momento se desbordó. No podía creer haber llegado a ese punto, sólo por la enorme culpa que lo consumía —no puedes decirlo con tanta ligereza...

—¿por qué...? —completamente sobrepasado por la actuación de Deidara, Itachi lo tomó del mentón para verlo a los ojos —¿por qué no lo niegas...? —Deidara apretó los dientes.

—porque no puedo, idiota... —y entonces Itachi no pudo contenerlo más. Lo besó. Lo besó con una ternura más grande de la que jamás pensó que sería capaz de profesarle a otro ser que no fuera Sasuke. Deidara se quedó pasmado, sumergido en un placer indescriptible, y aun así, demasiado triste como para disfrutarlo.

—eres un imbécil —fue lo único que pudo decir antes de alejarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

Un fugaz recuerdo le atravesó la mente a Deidara. "No puede ser... no puede ser... es imposible..." se repitó "no es posible, no..." se llevó la mano a la boca, temblando de nervios.

—tú... —volteó con apuro, pero Itachi ya no estaba.

...*...

Había nadado ya mucho rato y estaba exhausto. Si bien la natación era algo que lo relajaba, ya había sido demasiado. Salió del agua y se acercó a un grupo de muchachos que estaba allí.

—Neji-sempai —dijo uno de ellos —estábamos hablando de ti.

—¿de mí? —Neji temió lo peor.

—así es, estábamos discutiendo que quizás tú podrías romper el record.

—¿el record? —suspiró, al saber que no iban a hablar de su supuesta 'homosexualidad'.

—sí, el record de tiempo en 100 metros de croll.

—pues... nunca lo había pensado, siquiera sé cuál es o quién ha impuesto el record anterior.

—¿no lo sabes?

—pues —pensó unos segundos —no, no lo sé.

—lo impuso el mejor alumno que tuvo el colegio.

—¿aun mejor que Neji-sempai? —preguntó una chica.

—pues, sí —respondió ese chico —dicen que se graduó con promedio de 10 absoluto.

—y yo sólo tengo 9.3 —rió con un poco de ironía Neji —y bien, dime ¿quién es el genio del record?

—si mal no recuerdo su apellido era Uchiha.

—¿Uchiha? —preguntó asombrado Neji —¿Sasuke?

—no, no era ese su nombre... —pensó unos segundos —I... —pensó unos segundos más —¡Itachi! ¡Ese era su nombre! —Neji se heló "¿Uchiha... Itachi! ¿Será que... Sasuke...!"

—debo irme...

—¿sempai? —antes que pudieran preguntar más, Neji ya había desaparecido.

"¡Uchiha Itachi! ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta! ¡El genio que ganó las olimpíadas cuando yo competía en las juveniles! ¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta! ¡Soy un idiota, un idiota!" corrió hasta el vestuario, donde debía encontrarse con Sasuke "¿Cómo puede ser cierto! ¿Estás saliendo con tu propio hermano!".

...*...

**Cambio de nickname y otras hierbas mediante, he traído la novena edición de Sensitive Pornograph. Aun no me creo que por fin la terminé, es casi increíble.**

**Realmente creo que he hecho un buen trabajo con este capítulo n.n **

**Pero como siempre, ustedes, mi amadísimos lectores, tienen la última palabra.**

**El próximo capítulo promete traer más descalabros a la vida amorosa de estos dos tórtolos. **

**¿Qué sucederá con Deidara e Itachi? ¿Cómo reaccionará Sasuke cuando se entere que Neji sabe la verdad? **

**Oh, todos esos interrogantes los responderé en la décima edición de Sensitive Pornograph.**

**Recuerden que sus críticas y sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas, que de eso se nutren los fics.**

**También sean lindos y dejen reviews con sus opiniones, eso siempre encamina mis ideas. Y si quieren que suceda algo en especial, sólo díganlo. Hasta ahora siempre traté de complacer a mis lectores.**

**Agradezco como siempre que se tomen el trabajo de leer mis fics n.n**

**Atte: ex Shui-chan, ahora Nezumi :3**


	11. Capítulo X

**Buenos días, mis amadísimos lectores. Luego de años de inactividad, he decidido subir la Décima Edición de Sensitive Pornograph.**

**Como dije anteriormente, este capítulo da un giro de timón bastante importante... Echa un poco de luz sobre algunos asuntos, y encamina un poco las cosas para la verdadera bomba atómica que está por caer en la vida de nuestros Uchihas favoritos.**

**Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos, los dejo con este nuevo capítulo**

**¡Disfruten!**

...*...

Desde hacía varias semanas llovía intermitentemente en las atiborradas calles de Tokio. Los charchos y paraguas se habían vuelto parte del paisaje. En cierta forma hacían de buen decorado para Itachi, que demasiado confuso como para pensar sólo en una cosa no era capaz siquiera de esquivar el agua que pronto había entrado a sus zapatos.

De alguna manera Sasuke siempre había sido más vivaz que él. Siempre había estado un paso adelantado, tres escalones más arriba en la madurez. Él simplemente desperdiciaba el tiempo en ese aspecto, y dejaba pasar cada tren, cada oportunidad de entender qué rayos le sucedía en verdad.

¿En qué mierda pensaba cuando besó a Deidara? ¿Es que ya no tenía valores, no tenía dignidad?

Tenía que enmendar su error. Tenía que reivindicarse. Esa actitud suya era inaceptable y Uchiha Itachi no permitiría una mancha de esa magnitud en su historial.

...*...

—de veras lo digo, está actuando de lo más raro últimamente.

—está madurando.

—¿madurando? yo más bien diría que se está desviando.

—cada quien hace lo que más le parece —indicó Ino, enrulando un mechón del cabello de Sakura.

—ya basta —la quitó molesta —no es momento.

—nunca es momento ¿verdad? —suspiró.

—n-... —se interrumpió — no lo sé.

—estaré en mi casa. Si te "parece" —burló —puedes venir —se volteó, golpeándole con el final de su colita en el rostro a Sakura. El aroma a frutas tropicales del cabello de Ino podía olerse a kilómetros; pero el olor puro de su cabello, ese sólo se percibía a esa distancia, a esa exquisita distancia. —¿me has oído? —repitió Ino, quien había notado que Sakura no estaba prestando atención.

—¿eh? Claro...

—no vendrás... ¿cierto? —sonrió decepcionada.

—no... —respondió parca.

—no sé qué le ves... —dijo con cierto grado de asco —pero deja a Sasuke en paz. Y deja de decirle a todo el mundo que sale con Neji... que si lo que quieres es que te ame, de esa forma sólo harás que te odie.

—¡pero es la verdad! —se justificó.

—tú lo sabes, yo lo sé... —la miró con desaprobación —pero el resto del mundo no debería. Y si lo sigues contando, cada vez te alejarás más de su amor.

—¿por qué me lo dices...? —preguntó confundida, Sakura. Casi con culpa.

—¿qué te importa? —dijo al fin, yéndose.

...*...

_En la puerta del gran edificio que era el club de deportes de su colegio, esperaba; no con demasiada certeza de qué._

_Algo muy dentro de su cuerpo lo empujaba entrar._

_Algo muy dentro de su corazón lo repelía._

_Y su mente... pues, su mente no jugaba un rol importante en ese juego. Nunca lo hizo ¿verdad?_

...*...

—hay cosas en este mundo que uno nunca entenderá... —dijo pensativo, guardado sus cosas en el locker para ir al campus de deporte.

—¿verdad que sí?

—desde luego... yo jamás entenderé matemáticas, por ejemplo —dijo risueño, Naruto.

—¡Naruto! —oyó a Neji detrás de él —¡Kiba, Naruto! —dijo de nuevo, exhausto, parando a unos pies de distancia.

—¿qué sucede? —preguntó Kiba, extrañado.

—¿han visto a Sasuke? —Kiba y Naruto se miraron sorprendidos.

—¿a Sasuke? ¿para qué? —arriesgó Kiba.

—eso no importa —respondió apurado —sólo díganme si lo han visto... —miró el reloj —supuestamente iba a estar a esta hora en los vestuarios, pero no está... de verdad necesito preguntarle algo —entonces recordó lo que había descubierto hacía sólo minutos —y llevo prisa.

Si bien tanto a Kiba como a Naruto les parecía del todo extraño este comportamiento de Neji, prefirieron no entrometerse demasiado.

—pues... lo vimos en la puerta del club hace un rato, cuando entramos. Estaba ahí parado... —dijo Kiba.

—así es... lo saludamos y todo, pero sabes cómo es Sasuke, estaba en sus cosas y a penas si nos miró...

—¿hace cuánto? —preguntó agitado.

—hm... diez minutos —dijo Naruto al fin.

—¡genial, gracias! — y desapareció.

—eso ha sido... —comenzó Naruto.

—ni quieras averiguar —dijo Kiba —esta es otra cosa que jamás entenderás, Naruto —rió.

—¿a que sí?

...*...

—buen día —saludó Sakura, viendo como su sumpai hacía bosquejos en el margen de su cuaderno.

—oh... buen día —sonrió de par en par. Sakura se sorprendió, esa actitud era de lo más rara en su sempai, quien normalmente era bastante parco.

—se lo ve muy bien, sempai.

—¿ah sí? —preguntó risueño.

—sí, en verdad que sí... —Sakura, como de costumbre, se sentó a su lado —¿puedo preguntar por qué? —él se incomodó un poco, pero en verdad **deseaba **responderesa pregunta.

—pues... digamos que... —suspiró largamente —hoy he descubierto que alguien corresponde mis sentimientos... —torció un poco el seño —o algo así... —Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¡omedetou, sempai! —

—gracias... —estaba realmente feliz. Quizás por primera vez en su vida, Deidara estaba realmente feliz.

...*...

_La lluvía picaba en sus ojos como pequeñas agujas. Pero no podía cerrarlos. Debía encontrarlo. Debía entender. Sasuke debía responderle muchas preguntas._

_Salió del club y se arriesgó a correr en dirección a la casa de Sasuke, y las dos cuadras lo encontró, caminando lenta y pesadamente. _

—¡Sasuke! —gritó, tomándome de la espalda y volteándome ¿Qué rayos le ocurría a este imbécil!

—¿QUÉ MIERDA! —solté de mala forma.

—Sasuke... —repitió, dando en cuentas de que no tenía idea de cómo formular todas las preguntas que le comían la cabeza.

—si vienes a vanagloriarte de que no fui a los vestuarios, hazlo. No me importa. Al menos yo tengo algo de ent...

—él... —interrumpió —Sasuke... él es... —jadeó, tratando de tomar algo de aire —él es tu hermano... —mis ojos se desorbitaron, y unas náuseas agrias me tomaron la garganta —Itachi... es tu hermano... ¿verdad? —y entonces Neji vio mi rostro. No sé cómo describirlo, sólo sé que en ese instante, deseé jamás haber nacido. Deseé que jamás hubieras nacido.

—sí... lo es... —dije como si las palabras pesaran toneladas.

—no... no lo entiendo... ¿por qué?

—¿qué mierda te tiene que importar a mí que hago o dejo de hacer? ¿quién mierda te crees que eres? —dije, tratando de defenderme. ¿Qué defensa podía esgrimir? Mi mentira había colapsado. Mi mundo, que era un débil castillo de cartas, se estaba desmoronando.

—no, Sasuke... no te estoy atacando —Neji miró al piso —sólo deseo entenderte.

—no hay nada que entender —estaba demasiado expuesto, demasiado herido. No podía dejar que se acercara un centímetro más a mí, pues mi coraza estaba muy dañada, y temía que al verme él vulnerable terminara de romperse.

—pero... no acabo de comprenderlo... vives con él, y lo has llamado tu amante ¿es sólo una forma de decir? ¿qué ha pasado con él? ¿es tu hermano biológico o...?

—sí, es mi hermano biológico —lo miré con odio, demasiado odio. ¿Cómo continuar con la farsa? No, no era a él a quien odiaba en ese momento.

—y él... ustedes... —las palabras en la boca de Neji se enredaban irremediablemente.

—¿nosotros qué? —Neji enmudeció. No. Era a ti a quien odiaba, a mí mismo. —¿qué mierda quieres? ¿Quieres que te diga que me hace el amor cada vez que puede? ¿Quieres que te diga que cada vez que nuestros padres no ven me penetra con tanta pasión y violencia que a penas puedo moverme? ¿Quieres que te diga que me desea tanto que cuando no accedo, simplemente me viola? ¿y quieres saberlo? Me encanta... y si me lo permites, espero encontrarlo en casa en este momento... así borro de mi mente tu estúpido rostro —me di la vuelta, asqueado, con el vómito en el tope de mi garganta.

—Sasuke... —fue lo único que pudo articular. No lo culpo. En ese momento, sentía pena por mí mismo.

...*...

Entré a casa. Papá seguramente volvería tarde del trabajo, y mamá se había quedado dormida en el sillón.

Podía oír música que venía de tu habitación. Me quité los zapatos, dejé todas las prendas mojadas y subí la escalera.

Al asomarme por tu puerta, te vi. Tenías el pelo empapado, y estabas a medio vestir, completamente desprolijo. De inmediato sentí una erección.

—Itachi —dije de pronto. Te volteaste, algo contrariado por mi intromisión.

—¿qué sucede...? —mi miraste a penas. Podía percibir algo de culpa en tu mirada. Seguramente se debía a lo mierda que habías sido conmigo la última vez. Pero te lo perdonaría, claro que sí. Sólo deseaba una cosa.

—Itachi —me di la vuelta, cerrando tu puerta —métemela hasta el fondo —y me bajé los pantalones.

—¿qué...? —soltaste con sorpresa.

—necesito sentirte... por favor... —me bajé la ropa interior, y me abrí para ti. Sabía que no podías negarte. Te acercaste y comenzaste a acariciarme.

—Sasuke... —susurraste suave a mi oído.

—dime, niisan...

—te amo —dijiste, corriéndome lentamente y abriendo la puerta ¿Qué mierda hacías! ¿qué mierda le ocurría al mundo hoy! —prepararé la cena —y sin más, te fuiste.

Me quedé pasmado. No pude responder. No era rechazo lo que había sentido. Tampoco decepción. Era intriga, esa actitud no era propia de ti. Algo sucedía... algo sucedía en ti, y algo en mí. Algo que no estaba bien.

Yo sólo necesitaba de tu violencia. Necesitaba que el dolor me redimiera. Sólo eso.

...*...

_Hay algo en el sufrimiento... algo que ninguna otra sensación es capaz de otorgarte; podríamos decir que el dolor enaltece a todos los sentimientos, dejándote desnudo y débil ante la inmensidad desmesurada del más vil pasado, y del más desvergonzado presente._

_El dolor quiebra algo dentro de nuestros cuerpos, para bien o para mal... y es irremediable._

_...*..._

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Quedó medio corto, pero creo que tiene bastante contenido.**

**¿Ideas, sugerencias? No duden en escribirme, soy todo oídos.**

**Hasta la próxima n.n**


End file.
